¡Los Príncipes No Rescatan Al Dragón!
by IoraNightmare
Summary: Todos hemos leído alguna vez esos cuentos de hadas en los que el príncipe mata al dragón, rescata a la princesa y son felices para siempre... pero ¿qué pasaría si esa regla se rompe?¿y si ese dragón es Rin y el príncipe es Len? ¡Mi Primer Fic!¡Piedad!
1. Los príncipes no salvan Dragones parte 1

**¡Ok! ¡Primer Fic que subo de los gemelos incestuosos favoritos de todos! Bueno.. técnicamente es el primer fic que hago de lo que sea xDu**

**¡no lo pude resistir!¡Son tan lindos juntitos! *¬***

**bueno primero que nada... la historia posiblemente es medio rara, pero bueno, salio de mi retorcida imaginación xD soy principiante así que no sean muy crueles conmigo! tengan compasión! uwu igual acepto cualquier critica CONSTRUCTIVA que me ofrescan ^^! dicen que hechando a perder se aprende no? xD! bueno ya los dejo con el fic!**

**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla! w**

* * *

><p>-[<em>Cap.1<em>.-"¡los Príncipes no rescatan a los Dragones!" parte 1]-

-(_Rin Pov._)-

- "me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevo aquí"- me preguntaba a mi misma, mi vida se arruino desde que el destino decidió que fuera "secuestrada", aunque supongo es un poco cruel hecharle la culpa al destino cuando yo misma decidí salir del castillo ese día sin consentimiento alguno…

-¡¿Rin me estas escuchando?- me gritó la voz chillona de mi acompañante sacándome de mi ensoñación, ugh, ¡desde hace días no deja de hablar de lo mismo!¡estoy harta!

-¡Si!¡y no me grites MIKU!-

-¡Ok!¡Entonces repite lo que dije pues!¡y tienes que decirme "Princesa"!¡que no este en el castillo y estés "cuidando" de mí no te da ningún poder sobre mí ni me quita mi cargo!- ugh… estúpida humana… desearía matarla… los humanos siempre son tan egoístas, ¡se creen los dueños del mundo aun cuando _nosotros _podríamos matarlos fácil!

- "me pregunto…¿Cuándo llegará mi príncipe?¿Cómo crees que sea Rin?¿Será rubio?¡ojala que si!¡amo los rubios!"- recite las ultimas palabras que había dicho antes de empezar a gritar, no era muy difícil adivinarlas… siempre dice lo mismo

-humph.… bien, te salvaste esta vez Rin- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¡humana insolente!¡podría cortarte el cuello e incinerarte en este momento por tu osadía maldita princesa de pacotilla!..pero eso solo provocara mi muerte… bueno, aunque no la mate será así… ¿Cuál de mis dos muertes será peor?

-Con todo respeto, Miku-"hime"- ugh… que mal sabor de boca me daba el llamarla así -Recuerde que puedo matarla por sus palabras si así lo deseo- no pude evitar soltar esas palabras, llevamos una semana juntas ¡y ya no la aguanto!¡DETESTO A LOS HUMANOS!

-¡Jah!¡sigue soñando estúpido Dragón!¡mi príncipe te matara antes de que lo consigas!- OK, igual moriré, ¿Qué mas da si es a manos de los imbéciles que se atrevieron a secuestrarme de mi castillo para "cuidar" a esta estúpida princesa o si es el "maravilloso" (nótese el sarcasmo) príncipe azul que vino por su horrorosa princesa?

Pensando esto me fui contra ella sacando mis garras y ella, en un intento de esquivarme, se hiso a un lado y solo pude lastimar uno de sus ojos a gravedad, bien, mejor esto que nada, me siento satisfecha por ver su sangre caer y ver su expresión de horror dirigida hacia a mi.

-_Rin, ¿has olvidado tu motivo de estar aquí?, ¿acaso tendré que recordártelo?_- pude escuchar una voz dentro de mi cabeza diciendo esas palabras y me vi a mi misma desaparecer, OH bien, llego la hora de mi castigo… fue bueno el sentimiento mientras duró.

_-(Pov. Normal)-_

_[Después de varios días…]_

-¿Qué le paso a este lugar? Que seguridad tan débil, ¿de verdad aquí estará Miku-hime?- hablaba un joven rubio a la nada adentrándose en el castillo. El era nada mas y nada menos que el príncipe Len, quien al parecer venia al rescate de la princesa Miku.

Camino bastante, subió varias escaleras, pero ningún rastro ni de la princesa, ni de mas trampas que evitaran su rescate… _pero… _(siempre hay un pero)

-¡¿Cómo demonios llegué aquí?¡¿Qué no es esté el calabozo?¡Este castillo parece un laberinto!- se quejo el rubio, y, obviamente, debido a su distracción sin darse cuenta se tropezó con algo.

-Auch…¡Grandioso!¿Y ahora con que me he tropezado?- dijo, dando a entender que no era la primera vez que se tropezaba, pero cuando volteo a ver el motivo de su caída lo que observo lo dejo pasmado

-¡¿Estas bien?- elevo la voz preocupado

En el suelo con solo un sencillo vestido blanco algo rasgado y sucio se podía observar a una hermosa chica rubia bastante herida y sin zapatos, con una cadena que la ataba a la pared tipo collar como si fuera una especie de animal, por su aspecto se podía notar con facilidad que llevaba ya varios días ahí.

El rubio se arrodillo a su lado y la tomo con suavidad en sus brazos, haciendo que esta fuera abriendo sus ojos lentamente revelando unos hermosos ojos azules, se podía notar con facilidad el parecido entre ambos, pero aun así también se notaba fácilmente lo diferentes que eran.. Y no solo por las ropas y las heridas.

-¡¿Q-quién eres tú?¡Suéltame!- le ordeno la rubia e intento pararse con brusquedad causando que volviera a caer en los brazos del rubio con una expresión de dolor.

-Tranquila, no deberías sobre-esforzarte- dijo sin dejar de observarla con una mirada de preocupación, ella solo le observo también con una actitud un tanto fría esperando que contestara su pregunta- Soy el príncipe Len Kagamine, estoy aquí por que me informaron que la princesa desaparecida, Miku Hatsune, se encuentra aquí- completó, ella lo miro con interés para después desviar la mirada.

-Vaya… ¡hasta que por fin vinieron a llevársela!- pronunció con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Sabes donde está?- se atrevió a preguntar el rubio.

-Si, lo sé- contestó sin mirarlo aún.

-¿Podrías guiarme hasta ella?- la rubia pareció meditarlo.

-Claro- por fin contesto haciendo que el rubio sonriera- …pero a cambió..-

-¿Qué deseas?-

-En cuanto estés frente a ella quiero que te la lleves y te marches sin más-

-Te lo prometo- setencio Len, a lo que Rin de inmediato intento pararse para cumplir su palabra logrando solamente los anteriores resultados…

-tsk… no puede ser mejor…- se quejó, él al instante la cargo en su espalda

-Así no habrá problemas en llegar ¿cierto?, solo deberás decirme a donde dirigirme y yo obedeceré- le sonrío, la rubia le miro desconfiada

-Bien.. Primero que nada salgamos de aquí…- volvió a desviar la mirada resignada

-Aún no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la salida.

-…- lo pensó, y al no ver motivos para ocultar su nombre le contesto: -…Mi nombre es Rin Nightmare-

-Tienes un interesante nombre-dijo y se río levemente.

-Calla y camina- contesto cortante sonrojandose un poco, agradeciendo mentalmente que él no pudiera verla… ¡Sería una desgracia si un humano cualquiera (aún siendo un príncipe) observara una debilidad en ella!¡La inigualable Rin Nightmare!¡La _Princesa_ _Dragón_!

-[Fin del cap.1]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bueno! ¡este ha sido el primer cap de mi fic!<strong>

**ojala les haya gustado! acepto cualquier comentario! les agradesco a quien sea que se haya tomado el tiempo de leer este pobre fic hecho por mi! intentare subirle tan rapido como pueda por que a mi igual me choca que varios fics sean super geniales que dejan traumado/a y se tardan una eternidad en subir! aunque no creo que mi fic sea tan bueno jeje**

**ojala pasen un(a) bonito(a) Día/Tarde/Noche!**

**-Rin Nightmare-**


	2. Los príncipes no salvan Dragones parte 2

**Nota: Vocaloid [aunque quisiera] no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<em>Cap.2.-<em> "¡los Príncipes no rescatan a los Dragones!" parte 2]-

-(_Len Pov._)-

-Bien, ya casi llegamos, enseguida tendrás que dar vuelta a la derecha y la primera puerta que veas es la de la ver… digo, de Miku-Hime- Me dijo Rin

-Oye… he estado pensandolo pero… a ti te cae mal Miku-Hime ¿verdad?- le pregunté, aunque bueno, no creo que lo estuviera ocultando si fuera así…. Bien… pues… no es muy buena en eso -Además… ¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?¿También te raptaron?¿Por qué de ti no sabia nada?- esto si era algo que me daba bastante curiosidad, me comentaron que la princesa Miku había sido secuestrada, pero jamás me dijeron nada de ella…- "_Además de es tan bonita_"- ¡por dios!¿Qué clase de cosas pienso? Bueno si es bonita… ¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver!

-No solo me cae mal Miku… **odio a todos los humanos**, y el por que estaba ahí no es de tu interés- me contesto fríamente, ¿También me odiara a mí?¿Por qué odia a los humanos?¿No es ella uno también?

-Oye, pero ¿A que te refieres con que…?- intenté preguntar pero antes de terminar ella me interrumpió

-Hemos llegado-Al escuchar esas palabras note que era cierto, la puerta de lo que debía ser el cuarto de Miku-Hime estaba frente a mí, ¿tan rápido paso el tiempo?

La baje lo más suavemente posible intentando no hacerle más daño del que ya tenía y de inmediato abrí la puerta, pude notar como ella puso sus manos en mis hombros nada más bajarla, ¿Tan mal estaba ella o….? ¡NO!¡no es tiempo de pensar en eso!

_-_¿Miku-Hime?- Le llamé, no quería ser descortés, además esta demasiado oscuro como para poder observar algo.

-¿Quién es?- Me respondió una voz femenina que tome como la de la princesa, ya que la de Rin no era, esta voz era un tanto… chillona, y la de Rin es tan….¿¡Otra vez?¡Dije que no es tiempo de pensar en estas cosas!¡Concéntrate yo!

-Soy el príncipe Len Kagamine, he venido por usted Miku-Hime-

-¿Es enserio?..¡No sabe el gusto que me da saber que usted por fin ha venido en mi auxilio!- Exclamó al parecer aliviada, ¿la habrá pasado tan mal como Rin?

Pude notar como empezaba a salir a la luz que entraba por el pasillo dejándose, eran ciertos los rumores, era bastante linda…- "_pero no tanto como Rin_"- ¡Demonios!¿¡Por qué todo en lo que piense tiene que ver con ella?¡Concéntrate de una vez Len!¡No es momento de pensar en ella!

-¿Q-qué haces con ella?…-Preguntó con una voz temblorosa al parecer refiriéndose a Rin, ¿estaba asustada?¿Por qué?..

-Ella me ha guiado hasta aquí, pero…¿Por qué pone esa expresión?-le pregunté tranquilamente, estaba confundido y quería respuestas, pero hay que tenerle el respeto que se merece -Y…¿Qué le ha pasado a su ojo?- le hice otra pregunta al notar por primera vez como una enorme venda cubría uno de sus ojos, ¿de verdad tan distraído estoy?

-¡¿Por qué no la has matado?¡¿Acaso no tienes idea de quien demonios es?- Exclamó perdiendo la calma, vaya.. de nada sirvió hablarle tranquilamente, pero no entiendo…. ¿Por qué habría yo de matar a Rin? No tiene sentido

-¡Miku!¡¿Por qué no dejas de quejarte y te vas con el príncipe que por fin apareció por ti?¡¿No es como siempre habías soñado?- Esta vez hablo Rin, cada vez entiendo menos lo que pasa aquí, voltee a verla y pude notar como la observaba a ella con una infinita frialdad, ¿Qué clase de relación tienes estas dos?

Escuché un ruido y al voltear a Miku-Hime en el piso, al parecer se había desmayado… ¿Por qué le tendría tanto miedo a Rin?¡Si ella es solo una frágil doncella más!

-Tsk… ¡por esto y más odio a los humanos!- Le escuché decir, de verdad….¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

-Oye Rin….¿A que se refería ella?-Pregunté de manera educada a pesar de lo confundido y ansioso que estaba por respuestas

-No tienes por que saberlo….ahora…¡vete!¡llévate a tu princesa y no regreses!- Exclamó soltándome haciendo que ella misma cayera al piso

-¿De que estas hablando?¿no piensas venir con nosotros?¡yo no puedo dejarte así nada más!- le solté, era cierto, ¡es solo una doncella!¡de por si mal herida!¡me preocupa!¡este lugar ni siquiera es seguro!, ella solo se río… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-¡Claro que puedes hacerlo!- dijo -Después de todo… los príncipes solo rescatan princesas- susurro, ¿ahora de que esta hablando?¡como si de verdad pudiera hacerlo!

-Rin…-me arrodille frente a ella quedando a su altura- Yo de verdad….¡DE VERDAD! Sería incapaz de dejarte aquí- le dije con la voz más dulce que podía, de alguna manera… me dolía la idea de dejarla aquí… me dolía el que quisiera que la dejara… me dolía el que pensara así

-**¡RIN!¡¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?**- se escuchó una voz macabra a lo lejos, ¿de quién es esa voz?¡¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan confuso!

-Tsk… es demasiado tarde…-le escuché decir

-¿Demasiado tarde?¿Para que? Rin…¿Qué esta pasando?- le pregunté… ella se quedo en silencio por unos eternos (por lo menos para mí) segundos

-¡Demonios!¡Me odiaré por esto!-Exclamó y agarro a Miku-Hime y a mí con fuerza para después saltar de la ventana.

-¡¿Qué demo…?- Fue todo lo que pude decir ya que al voltear a verla quede pasmado con lo que vi… Rin tenía dos gigantescas alas en su espalda, pero no eran de ángel, se veían un tanto demoníacas… y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Rin empezó a llenarse de escamas para al siguiente segundo desaparecer dejándome a mí y a Miku montados sobre un joven y (he de admitir) hermoso dragón dorado de ojos azules -woa… esto…. esto es….- y de nuevo no pude terminar la oración, caí desmayado.

_[Horas después…]_

Cuando desperté ya estaba atardeciendo y yo estaba tirado en el pasto con Rin y Miku a un lado, voltee hacia atrás mío estaba mi castillo, Rin nos había traído hasta aquí… ahora se veía como una humana de nuevo… es difícil creer que hace un momento ella se convirtió en un dragón…

- "_¡¿Por qué no la has matado?¡¿Acaso no sabes quién demonios es? _"- Escuché las palabras que dijo Miku antes de desmayarse en mi cabeza, ahora entiendo todo…-Así que a esto se refería- Dije a la nada sin poder dejar de ver a Rin- Ciertamente con razón no querías que me enterara de nada y por eso estabas ahí…-Continué hablando como si Rin pudiera contestarme- Que irónico ¿no?, acabas de salvar a un príncipe… aquellos que siempre matan a tu especie sin compasión..-Añadí acariciando su suave cabello- Bien…. Ahora que lo se todo…¡Solo me queda una cosa por hacer!-

-[_Fin del Cap.2]-_

* * *

><p><strong>La continuación del capitulo uno ¡Yay!<strong>

**ok, me llego la inspiración más pronto de lo que pensé jajaja xD! la escuela por fin me sirvio para algo (?). Me aburría así que me puse a escribir, me gustó, así que llegando a casa me puse a corregirlo y ¡Taran!¡Aquí el resultado!**

**Aprovecho para agradecerle a cindy williams black! por el hermoso review que me dejo! un millón de gracias cindy-chan! me da un monton de gusto que te haya gustado el primer cap! me hiso muy feliz tu review! T/w/T! ya no tuviste que esperar! ya te traje la conti y espero que igual te guste ;D!**

**Igual gracias a cualquier otra persona que se este tomando la molestia de leer mi sencillo fic! ¡GRACIAS!**

**y como dije en el anterior cap, ¡se acepta cualquier comentario y critica que sea CONSTRUCTIVA! después de todo soy principiante jejeje xD! Ojala pasen un(a) bonito(a) Día/Tarde/Noche! x3!**

**Ja naa minna!**


	3. ¿Dónde estoy?

**Capitulo 3! hasta ahora estoy en temporada de inspiración! jujuju! espero que dure jajaj xD!**

**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece, este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro bla bla bla! ¡Y! si me perteneciera nadie conoceria a Len Kagamine! con lo egoista que soy no lo querria compartir con el mundo! ajaja! xD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap.3.- "¿Dónde estoy?"]<span>-

-(_Rin Pov._)-

Al abrir los ojos no sabía donde me encontraba… estaba en la cama de una habitación demasiado lujosa para ser el calabozo en el que he estado estos días… OH espera… es cierto… el Baka-Ouji* apareció para rescatar a la verdosa y… dijo algo… luego me sentí obligada a no dejarlos morir ahí… y los deje cerca del primer castillo que encontré antes de perder el conocimiento.

_[Toc Toc Toc]_

-Rin… ¿estas despierta?- escuche una voz al otro lado de la puerta.. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera, era Len.

-Si, puedes pasar si gustas- le respondí amablemente sin saber por que e intente incorporarme en la cama, cosa que se me dificulto más de lo que creí..

-¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó una vez dentro de la habitación y tomo asiento a mi lado.

-¿Te estas preocupando por mí?- le pregunte en un tono irónico.

-¿no puedo?- me respondió con una voz dulce…

"_pero ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? Tratándome con esa voz tan dulce…"_

-Estoy bien ahora- Desvié mi vista al sentir mis mejillas arder notando los vendajes que traía, al parecer mientras dormía alguien curo mis heridas, ¿sería Len?

-Tranquila, no he sido yo-

-¿¡Eh?- sentí que mis mejillas ardían mas que antes, ¿Por qué este insignificante humano tiene tal efecto en mí? Y… ¿Cómo es que supo lo que pensé?

-No leo mentes si es lo que piensas, lo veo en tu mirada- ugh.. ¡Que humano tan mas desquiciante!

-¿Eres del tipo que piensa que los ojos son la ventana del alma?- le cuestione aún sin mirarlo.

-Si- Respondió al momento que tomo mi rostro con suavidad obligándome a mirarlo.

-¿Acaso estás coqueteando conmigo o algo por el estilo?- pregunte al tiempo que apartaba su mano de mi rostro, pude notar su confusión.

-¿Eh?… yo… yo…. No, no en realidad- contesto, ¿pero que le pasa?

-Ten esto- dijo entregándome un atuendo que traía consigo, ¿desde cuando lo traía?

-Cámbiate ¿Si? Dudo que quieras quedarte para siempre con ese vestidito que traes- dijo sonriente y salio. De verdad que es un humano extraño.

Al poco tiempo que salio decidí hacerle caso esta vez y empecé a cambiarme con lo que me trajo, eran ropas parecidas a las suyas, bastante bonitas he de admitir, y me quedaban a la perfección, cosa que me llamo la atención, ¿Por qué tendría algo así para mí? En definitiva… jamás entenderé a los humanos… mejor dicho… no creo entender alguna vez a alguien… o que alguien me entienda a mí…

[_Flashback_]

_-¡Rin!¡escúchame!¡no seas tan inmadura!¡es por el bien de nuestra especie!- Decía una mujer madura, de cabello rojo y ojos verdosos, de nombre Ayame. Tenía tez blanca, casi al punto de llegar a ser pálida. Sus rasgos faciales eran muy finos y aparentaba menor edad de la que tenía._

_-¡No!¿Por qué tendría que escucharte?¡el que te hayas casado con mi padre no te da derecho a __**comprometerme**__ con el primer pelmazo que aparezca!- Gritaba hecha una furia la rubia._

_-¡RIN!¡ni siquiera lo conoces!¡no hables así!¡es un buen muchacho!¡además!¡desde que tu padre murió debo no solo cuidar al reino ahora si no a ti!¡Se que yo no reemplazare a tu madre!¡pero quiero que me veas como lo que soy!¡TU MADRASTRA!¡te quiero!¡por favor escúchame por esta vez!- suplicaba Ayame._

_-¿Por qué habría de escucharte?¡me comprometiste con un completo desconocido!¡ni siquiera me preguntaste que pensaba!¡aún si eres la reina ahora!¡aún si eres la esposa de mi difunto padre!¡TÚ NO TIENES NINGUN PODER SOBRE MÍ AYAME!- y dicho esto la rubia salio corriendo cerrando la enorme puerta de un golpe._

[_Fin del flashback_]

Una vez arreglada ya con la ropa, me miré en el espejo para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, y no es que yo fuera vanidosa, es solo que… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pude arreglarme bien y verme en un espejo, que ya es algo nostálgico, y pensar que hace tan solo unas semanas era algo tan común y fuera de importancia para mí…

[_Toc Toc Toc_]

Volvió a sonar mi puerta, algo dentro de mí decía que sería len, estaba casi segura.

-Pase-

-¿Qué tal te ha quedado la ropa Rin?- efectivamente era Len, mi intuición hasta ahora jamás me ha fallado

No respondí a su pregunta, yo solo me puse enfrente de él, donde pudiera observar bien para que el mismo juzgara, me pareció ver que se sonrojo, este humano es entretenido. Es raro, bastante curioso, a mi punto de vista infantil, algo torpe y despistado, por lo que veo bastante tímido, pero aun así puede llegar a ser terco, ciertamente una rareza para mí, pero me agrada, es alguien… interesante. Quizá… y solo quizá…. No todos los humanos sean tan malos, ¡pero eso no significa que vaya a cambiar de opinión respecto a ellos!¡no señor!

-T-te ha quedado muy bien…- yo solo pude reír ante la forma en que hiso ese comentario- ¡H-hey!¡n-no te rías!-

-Jajaja, ¡aún te faltan 100 años más para darme una orden **pequeño**!- le respondí entre risas- gracias por el atuendo, de verdad esta mucho mejor- añadí sonriente, extrañamente me estaba sintiendo de muy buen humor

-¡T-tú….!- parecía que iba a reclamarme algo, pero al parecer no sabía que decir- ¡Agh!¡olvídalo! Mejor.. ¡sígueme!¡hay un par de personas que deseo presentarte- añadió, lo mire durativa por un segundo pero decidí seguirlo al final de cuentas

Estuvimos caminando un largo rato por varios pasillos largos, todos colgados de retratos, diplomas, títulos, adornos y demás. Pose mi vista en un cuadro en especial, al parecer era el de bebe, me quede viéndolo un largo rato, me era extrañamente familiar por alguna razón…

-¡RIN!¿piensas quedarte allí para siempre?- escuché que me llamó sacándome de mi transe

-¡Hey!¡Tú!¡Baka-Ouji!¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarle así a la gran Rin Nightmare?- le conteste empezando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba, se que eso pudo sonar un tanto ególatra, pero el me inspiraba a bromear así con él

-¿La gran Rin Nightmare?¡no la conosco!¡yo solo conosco a la "dragonsita" Rin!- me contesto siguiéndome el juego, ¡que bueno que el no es tan inútil como los demás humanos!¡o esto sería aburrido!

Así nos la pasamos entre broma y broma durante todo el camino, perdí la noción del tiempo hablando con él, aunque la verdad no era que me importara mucho, después de todo no tengo lugar a donde ir, desde que escape de la prisión en la que me encontraba con ellos no tenía a donde ir, solo tenía a Len, ahora que lo pienso…. Desde que desperté no he visto a Miku, ¡no era que quisiera verla claro esta!¡por mí yo estoy más que feliz así!, pero recuerdo que cuando escapamos yo saque a ambos, en todo el día al único que he visto es a Len, ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Miku?¿Ella estará en el lugar al que Len me lleva?

-¡RIN!- me gritó

-¿Huh?-

-¡Dios!¡hasta que me escuchas!- suspiró cansado, ¿volví a perderme en mis pensamientos?¡debo dejar de estar tanto con este humano!¡me quita mi inteligencia!

-¿Qué quieres Baka-Ouji?-

-Hemos llegado- dijo, frente a mi había una gigantesca puerta, ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a allí?-Después de usted- dijo en forma de broma una vez que abrió la puerta cendiendome el paso.

-Payaso…- fue todo lo que dije y entré quedando sorprendida por lo que frente a mí se hallaba -Len… esto….-

-Si Rin, deja te los presento….ellos son….-

-[_Fin del Cap.3_]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta aquí el 3er capitulo de este fic! *O*!<strong>

**que tal va quedando? aceptable? mal? horrible? espantoso? turba furiosa? (?) ok no xD!  
>bueno! esta vez quise esforzarme un poquito más! ya que no quiero decepcionar a CINDY-CHAN!<br>**

**CINDY-CHAN! [Cindy Williams Black]:muchas gracias por estar leyendo y por dejar reviews cindy-chan! me hace tan feliz el que te este gustando! tienes un alma tan bondadosa! TwT! espero te haya gustado también el nuevo capitulo! ^w^! **

**ISA-CHAN! [Isabel Kagamine]: a ti también te agradesco por estar leyendo este fic! y aún más! estarlo apoyando y ofrecerme tu ayuda! muchas gracias por el consejo de verdad! de aquí en adelante me esforzare para cambiar ese detallito que me dijiste jeje xD! aquí tienes tu capitulo pronto tal como quisiste! (?) ojala te haya gustado!**

**También gracias a todos los que leen y le dan una oportunidad a este fic! ojala les este gustando a ustedes también! RECUERDEN: Acepto cualquier comentario o critica mientras esta sea CONSTRUCTIVA!**

**Ojala pasen un(a) hermoso(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**JA NAA!**


	4. ¿Traición?

**Ok, esta vez si me tarde, ¡Lo siento muchísimo! no les entretendré y mejor me explico al final del capi, jejej!**

**Nota: ¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla! xDD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap.4.-¿Traición?<span>]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Todo estaba demasiado confuso para mí, mucho me había pasado de la noche a la mañana. Estoy acostumbrada a los cambios, obvio, como toda princesa (por mucho que odie la palabra).¡Pero esto era demasiado! De un día otro pase de enojo, a venganza, a satisfacción, a castigo (y con ello a un terrible dolor), a inseguridad y desconfianza, a enojo otra vez para terminar en ironía y ¿ahora esto?. Simplemente es demasiado.. No entiendo … ¿Por qué Len quería presentarme justamente a **ellos**?

-¿Rin?- reaccioné al escuchar su voz llamándome y de inmediato voltee a verlo para que supiera que tenía mi atención- ¡Te presento a mis padres!¡El rey y la reina de este lugar!-

-Len, cariño, dime… ¿Quién es esa adorable creatura que se encuentra a tu lado?¿Ella es Miku-Hime?- le pregunto afectuosamente la reina, haciéndome sentir con la última pregunta un enorme asco y enojo.

-No madre, permíteme que te lo explique, ella..- dijo señalándome-…Es Rin Nightmare, un dragón y mi…-

-¡¿Cómo has osado traer un dragón aquí Len!¡debería estar ya muerta o en el calabozo!**¡GUARDIAS!**- exclamó el rey, se me helo la sangre al instante, solo podía sentir 3 cosas en ese momento: Miedo, Ira y … ¿Dolor?…. No, ¡eso sería estúpido!..¡Si!¡eso era!¡me sentía estúpida!

-¡NO!¡Padre escúcheme!-

-¡CALLATE!¡guardias!¡sáquenlo de ahí y capturen a ese dragón ya sea vivo o muerto!- los guardias al instante obedecieron a la orden del rey y comenzaron a rodearnos a Len y a mí… no había ninguna escapatoria…. Humanamente posible claro, yo soy un dragón después de todo.

Mi lado lógico en ese momento me gritaba desesperado: "¡Ignora todo esto Rin!¡Solo vete!¡Vete y no regreses!¡Desde el principio tú no pertenecías ahí!¡Solo vete!", pero otra parte de mí no quería hacerlo… solo quería creer que todo era una mentira, o por lo menos vengarme de todos en ese castillo incluyendo a Len. Actué por el impulso de la 2da.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste Len!¡Al final de cuentas eres igual de despreciable que todos los demás humanos!- le grité totalmente fuera de mi lado lógico, pude percibir como lágrimas se empezaron a formar resbalando graciosamente por mis mejillas, pero no eran lágrimas de dolor… eran de ira, de rabia, de sed de venganza. Empezaron a acumularse cada vez más permitiéndome menos visibilidad a cada minuto que pasaba.

-¡Rin!¡No es lo que crees!- me rogaba - ¡Padre por favor!…¡**ESCUCHAME**!- algunos guardias comenzaron a intentar llevarse a Len, note como luchaba por no irse, algo ciertamente estúpido a mi punto de vista…¿Por qué seguir intentándolo…. Si yo ya se que no es verdad? Pero bueno… tampoco es que sea una novedad, así son los humanos… **estúpidos**.

-Ruégale a tu dios… que no me vuelvas a ver Len Kagamine, por que no tendré compasión- le advertí

Al instante saque mis alas y salté por la ventana emprendiendo el vuelo, con lo que no conté fue que cuando rompí la ventana algunas de las viejas heridas se abrieron y también aparecieron una que otra que no estaba antes, pero realmente no me importa ya, estoy sola, siempre lo he estado, nadie.. Absolutamente **NADIE** se preocupara por mí. En mi mente aparecieron los pocos recuerdos vividos con Len, pude sentir algunas lágrimas caer… era un sentimiento que no pude reconocer… ¿o sería que simplemente me asustaba reconocerlo?… no, a mí nada me asusta, es absurdo.. Pero era muy diferente a la ira, ¿Por qué?..

-(_Len Pov._)-

Me sentía débil, estúpido, abandonado, solo y de alguna manera traicionado… supongo que son demasiados sentimientos mezclados como para expresarlo en palabras. Los guardias en cuanto Rin escapó me soltaron de su agarre y salieron para perseguirla.

- "_Rin.._"-

"_**¡¿Cómo pudiste Len? ¡Al final de cuentas eres igual de despreciable que todos los demás humanos!**_"

Ahora ella me odiaba…. ¿o siempre lo hiso? …no, algo me dice que no es así, y aún si es así me niego a creerlo. Ahora ella no estaba, me odiaba, y probablemente si la pudiera volver a ver no dudaría en descuartizarme… se que parte de la culpa es mía quizás…. Pero…. También… ¡**ES CULPA DE MI PADRE**! Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de matarle como ahora.

.¡ES TODO POR TU CULPA!¡RIN ME SALVÓ LA VIDA!¡SIN ELLA YO NO ESTARÍA VIVO Y TÚ…..!-

-Len… ¿Qué acabas de decir?- me preguntó mi madre

-¡Que Rin me salvó la vida!-

-¿Fue ella quien te salvo?- preguntó atónito mi padre

-¡ASI ES!¡PERO TÚ NO QUISISTE ESCUCHARME!-

-Cariño…- le dijo mi madre a mi padre en un tono preocupado y rostro sumamente arrepentido, eso me aliviaba un poco, pero no cambiaba mi frustración…

-¡P-pero es que ella es un…!-

-¡¿Y ESO QUE IMPORTA? ¡Ella me salvó!¡Ella….!…..no es como los demás dragones….. Ella es especial….- en ese momento mi madre me dirigió una mirada que no pude comprender.

-Llamad a Gakupo y su grupo, tenemos que detener a los soldados, encontrar a esa jovencita y disculparnos, además… también tenemos que agradecerle como se debe por salvar a nuestro querido hijo- dijo sonriéndome al final, mi padre ante sus palabras la miro sorprendido, yo la mire más que agradecido, ella rara vez daba ordenes, solo aceptaba en silencio lo que mi padre mandaba, me alegra que me ayudara ahora

-¡Aika!- le llamo mi padre a modo de objeción… él y su tonto orgullo…

-Ya he hablado… Tetsu- dijo en un tono de alguna forma macabro logrando un escalofrío tanto en mi padre como en mí, nunca le llamaba a mi padre por su nombre, siempre le llamaba con algún apodo todo meloso y un tanto cursi para mí…

Poco después ya estábamos cabalgando en la dirección en la que los guardias y Rin habían desaparecido en compañía de Gakupo y su grupo….

- "_¡Espérame Rin!¡Juro que recuperaré tu confianza y aclarare este malentendido!_"-

-(_Mientras con Rin {Pov Normal}_)-

-Por fin la he encontrado… Rin-Hime- Escuchó una voz femenina a su espalda llamándola, había pasado mucho desde que alguien la había llamado así por última vez por lo tanto no pudo reconocer quien la llamaba y se vio obligada a girarse y observar a la dueña de la voz-

-¡No es posible!¡Eres tú!- exclamo sumamente sorprendida de encontrarla allí, la única que consideraba su amiga estaba ahí, ¡la había estado buscando!, Era…

-[Fin del Cap.4]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ok gente!¡por fin les traje el cap 4!<br>¡De verdad que siento muchísimo la demora! lo que pasa es que me pasaron muchas cosas y me deprimi muy feo jajaja, y mi inspiración no se lleva bien con mi depresión xDU! pero bueno! por fin tuve tiempo de escribir y demás! y como compensación aproveche y también hice el cap 5! pero ese lo subo mañana jajaj xDU  
>Bueno, quiero gradecerles a todos por estar dejando sus reviews! me hace tan feliz el que esten aceptando mi pobre historia! Tw/T**

**Cindy-Chan! (Cindy Williams Black): Kyaaa! muchísimas gracias! es un honor para mi estar en tus favoritos! la verdad me encantaría hacerlo mucho más largos los capitulos (ya que asi me gustan mas a mi xD) pero como apenas soy principiante no me es fácil jejeje xDu! pues acepto tu ayuda! muchas gracias por ofrecerte! en cuanto necesite ayuda te buscare! x3**

**Anna-Chan! (Anna Kagmine-san): Waaah! muchísimas gracias por tu lindisimo comentario! la verdad ni tan buena soy pero me alaga muchísimo el que creas que si lo soy n/n! no te preocupes! me apresurare, yo también soy de las que odian la curiosidad jajajaja xDD**

**Eliza-Chan! (Eliza-Kagamine): ¡Muchas gracias!¡y no hay problema!¡lo importante es que me escribiste!¡muchas gracias!¡es un honor saber que te gusta y estar en tus favoritos!¡me seguire esforzando con este fic! ^^**

**Sakura-Chan! (SaKuRa KiinOo): jajajaj! muchas gracias! me alegro muchísimo el que te encantara tanto! jaja siii! es que len simplemente a mi me parece se veria perfecto de príncipe! por eso lo es aquí jajaja xDD! yo también amo a los kagamine! aunque obvio mas a len jajaja xD pero se lo dejo a rin por que se ven tan lindos juntitos (L) jajaj xDD! bueno de nuevo gracias! ojala te gustara el cap!**

**Arikel-Chan! (ArikelDeLaRosa): Muchas gracias! jejeje esque lo que pasa es que la verdad un fic en el que sean hermanos es complicado por que, bueno, pues si lo son lo negaran muchisimo tiempo, e incluso si lo aceptan pues obvio no querran que el otro se entere por el monton de problemas y demas, osea que es mucho rollo XD! no es algo bueno para un principiante iniciar con algo asi o al menos a mi punto de vista XDD! pero ya hare uno en el que lo sean muaajajjaja (?), y si es que intente que se quedaran con su linda personalidad son un encanto jajaja xDDD! ojala te gustara el capi! actualizare tan pronto como me sea posible!**

**Y bueno eso es todo por ahora! recuerden que acepto cualquier comentario o critica mientras sea CONSTRUCTIVA! bueno, por ultimo les agradesco también a los que leen el fic y no dejan review, me da gusto que igual le den una oportunidad al fic ^^! ojala todos pasen un(a) lindo(a) dia/tarde/noche!  
>Ja naa! <strong>


	5. Aclarando el Malentendido

**¡Yay!¡aquí el otro cap! lamento el suspenso que deje en el anterior cap (?)... nah, la verdad no lo lamento, esa fue la intención después de todo!¡jajajajaj!¡Bueno! ¡Les dejo disfrutar el cap!**

**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap.5.-Aclarando el malentendido<span>]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

-¿Meiko-nee?- pregunté, no podía creerlo.. ¿de verdad ella estaba ahí?¿no era una ilusión?¿era real?

-La mismísima, desde que desapareciste te he estado buscando para regresar juntas a casa- me sonrío, la sonrisa de Meiko-nee siempre me ha relajado..

-Así que… podré volver a casa…- susurré con nostalgia, aún no podía creerlo, había pasado tanto… y ahora…. ¡por fin podría volver! Ya no sería mas una cautiva… volvería al lugar en donde yo mando… bueno… no mando del todo, pero …¡Volvería al lugar al que pertenesco!

-¡Así es! Ahora vamonos de inmediato Rin, no sabes el largo camino que nos espera de aquí a casa.. Es cierto que será mas corto que el que yo recorrí, pero aún así esta lejos- me decía mientras estiraba su mano hacia a mí para que la tomara, eso iba a hacer pero…. Justo en ese momento…..

-**¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**-

-¿Len?- pregunte sorprendida mientras volteaba a la dirección de donde había salido semejante grito, efectivamente era Len, no podía equivocarme… lo que no espere fue que estaba acompañado por la reina… y el rey…. Y otros sujetos que no pude identificar, ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo ese idiota?…

-**¡HUMANOS!¡NO SE ATREVAN A TOCARLA!**- escuché decir a la voz amenazante de Meiko-nee, por un segundo había olvidado que ella se encontraba a mí lado….

-No Meiko, por favor espera- le pedí, ella obedeció en cuanto escucho su nombre sin el "-nee" que le suelo agregar, sabe que cada vez que lo hago es por que es algo serio que necesito que haga de verdad

-Rin…- pronunció Len, ahora ya cercano a nosotras, pude notar sus ganas de acercarse aún más…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Len?¿Acaso no escuchaste la amenaza que te di antes de marcharme?¿Es necesario que la repita?- le especté fríamente, aún así un pequeño sentimiento de felicidad por verle ahí me invadió, no lo entendía… ¡era simplemente estúpido!

-Rin por favor escúchame…. Todo ha sido un malentendido….- volvía a decir… no lo entiendo….. ¿Por qué insistía tanto? ¿Por qué no solo se rendía? Debería solo dejarme en paz…. Es un humano tan estúpido, ¿Qué demonios es lo que quiere conmigo?

-Rin… te lo ruego…. Escúchame….- pronunció suavemente al mismo tiempo en que lentamente se iba acercando a mí, el sentimiento que no reconocí apareció de nuevo… empezaba a desesperarme

-¡No te me acerques Len!- en ese momento lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir, cosa que no podía permitir por lo que sin darme cuenta empecé a transformarme

No quería que me viera llorar, ya había llorado demasiado… no debo confiar en nadie… el no es lo que parece ser, ¿Por qué esta insistiendo tanto? ¡no vale la pena! ¡ni siquiera nos conocemos mucho que digamos! ¿Qué es? ¿el segundo día que paso con él? ¡soy un dragón! ¡no soy una más de las doncellas que le rodean! ¡no permitiré que nadie vuelva a engañarme!…. Y aún así estoy en esta situación…. Apunto de llorar frente de él…. Con incluso un sentimiento que no reconosco, ¿Por qué todas estas cosas me pasaban a mí?…. Solo… solo…¡Déjenme sola!

-**¡Alteza Cuidado!**-

El gritó de Meiko-nee me saco de mi mar de pensamientos, cuando voltee en dirección contraria a len (que parecia haberse quedado en shock viendo algo detrás mió), estaba ella defendiéndome de el ataque de un…. ¿tipo? (o eso creo yo… sus ropas me hacían pensar eso) de cabello morado, aquella ira que sentí cuando vi la traición de Len volvía a invadirme, acelerando también mi transformación…

-Malditos humanos…..¡¿Cómo es que tienen el descaro de hacer esto de nuevo?- grité exaltada mirando a los padres de Len, iba a saltar hacía ellos para que sintieran mi venganza… pero sentí que alguien me abrazó por la espalda, impidiendo mi propósito…

-¡Rin por favor no!- acaso….. ¿Era Len quién me abrazó?

-¡Príncipe!¡por favor aléjese de ella!¡es peligroso!- era la voz del pelimorado la que se escuchó… es cierto… después de todo yo soy un dragón, el es un príncipe…. Enemigos mortales por siempre….¿no?

-**¡NO LO HARE!**- pude percibir como mientras decía eso se aferraba más a mí…¿Qué esta haciendo? ¡Debería hacerle caso a ese bastardo de morado!

-¡Hasle caso!¡suéltame ahora!¡ o me encargaré de que seas el primero en morir!- le amenacé, su abrazó se incluso aún más fuerte ¿Qué demonios hacía? Pude percibir algunas gotas de humedad en mi espalda… ¿estaba llorando?¿C-cómo puede ser?¡E-esto nunca ha estado en ninguna historia!¡s-se supone que todos los príncipes son fuertes, jamás lloran y son despiadados hacía los dragones!¡E-esto es imposible!…

-¡NO! Aún si tengo que morir….¡No te soltaré!¡te dije que yo no te abandonaría! Aún si eres un dragón… yo….¡no te dejaré ir!¡lo que paso fue un malentendido!¡ellos no sabían lo que habías hecho por mí!¡por favor Rin!….¡Perdónanos!- su voz sonaba quebrada y sonaba desesperado… no me atrevía a no creerle….. Sería estúpido pensar que es una mentira…. Al ver todo esto…. La familia real tiene un orgullo… que lo deje de lado así… es que debe ser cierto…

Sentí como mi transformación desaparecía al igual que mi ira…¿Por qué?¿Por qué me relajo tanto el escuchar eso?¡Aún siendo solo un humano!…. Solo un…. Humano….. Es….¿Es posible que sea más que un humano para mí?….

-Esto… no es… justo…- y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar ahí mismo, no sabía ni siquiera que tipo de llanto era… tampoco sabía por cuanto tiempo lloré, al parecer perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté estaba en la misma habitación que antes…. Poco supe también de lo que paso con los demás en ese momento… solo sabía que de alguna manera me encontraba feliz de que Len no me hubiera traicionado como creí…. Aunque claro…. Es algo que jamás admitiré…

-[Fin del Cap.5]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí lo dejo ahora!<br>**

**como que muchas lágrimas ahora ¿no?, esque bueno pues ya ven como es... jajjaja! que cruel soy, hice llorar a len xDU... pero esque necesitaba algo lo suficientemente bueno para romper el corazón de piedra de Rin, y no hay nada mejor que el llanto de un lindo shota! jajaj! bueno ojala les gustara! por fin estos dos se arreglaron y de ahora en adelante tendrán una linda amistad!...bueno, por lo menos hasta que me paresca adecuado cambiarlo jajaja, no me gusta tanto la idea de que se enamoran del otro y nada mas paso un dia jaja xD y bueno! ya supieron con quien se encontro rin! la verdad me pensé un poco en que vocaloid poner! y me terminé decidiendo por Meiko, aquí la explicación, lo que pasa es que para mí Meiko es como una versión grande de Rin, siento que se parecen algo, por lo tanto me agrado la idea de que fuera ella su mejor y única amiga (por el momento), ya que siento que la entenderá por el mismo motivo mensionado a la perfección!**

**Eliza-Chan! (Eliza-Kagamine): jajja el golpe de suerte! a mi me ha tocado que tengo ganas de leer un fic de esta linda parejita y no me encuentro ni nada nuevo! jjaja xDD! bueno... ya viste a quien se encontro rin, e incluso ya he mensionado antes el por que la puse a ella xDD! ¿de verdad te dio miedo la madre de len? a mi me encanto, de alguna manera me encanta cuando son asi xDDD! gracias por tu review!**

**Cindy-Chan! (Cindy Williams Black): jajjaaj bueno gracias por tu apoyo xDD! me encanta que te encante (?) jajaja bueno... pues ya viste que si lo perdono! fue muy dificil pero si lo hiso! jajaj ya supiste quien fue su amiga xDD jajaj ya no te deje con curiosidad! y sabes? la verdad ya estas siendo de mis lectoras favoritas! desde el primer capitulo has estado leyendo todo en cuanto sale y dejas review! hace sentir tan bien eso jajaj! cuidate!**

**Y bien! les agradesco a todos los que leen el fic como siempre! me alegra mucho que le den una oportunidad a una novata como yo xDD! y ya pronto va a empezar lo bueno! los dejare siendo amigos tantito como ya mensione! pero luego les dare el empujon a su relacion! muajajajaj! habra muchos mas conflictos! jajajaj! (?) bueno! ya volvere a escribirles pronto xDD! ojala todos pasen un(a) Lindo(a) Dia/Tarde/Noche!**

**Ja naaa!**


	6. The worst carnival Parte 1

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa!¡les traigo la continuación por fin! el anterior capitulo se me lleno de lágrimas jaja, así que esta vez intente remediarlo agregando un poco mas de escenas graciosas xDDD! ojala les guste! disfruten!**

**Nota: vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xDD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 6.- "The worst carnival" Parte 1<span>]-

_-(Rin Pov_)-

Ha pasado casi un año desde que vivo con Len en su castillo, desde entonces he de admitir que nos hemos hecho muy cercanos el uno del otro, siempre estamos juntos, lo interesante es que siempre que salimos mas de alguna persona nos confunde o con hermanos gemelos o con una pareja, ya incluso el reino nos apoda "los gemelos incestuosos Kagamine", me hace reír cada que alguien nos llama así, de por si…¡yo ni siquiera soy una Kagamine! Pero claro que ellos no saben eso. Lo que más me hace reñir del asunto es que siempre que nos llaman así Len se pone muy rojo y empieza a hablar como idiota tratando de negarlo, yo por mi parte ya me acostumbre

Y respecto a lo que paso después de "aquel" día… aún lo recuerdo a la perfección

-(_Flash Back_)-

-¿Rin?- pude escuchar que me llamaban al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, hacia mucho que había despertado, pero me sentía tan cansada que simplemente no quería salir de la cama…

-Pasa…- respondí perezosamente, al instante se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Meiko-nee

-Rin, tengo que regresar a nuestro palacio- dijo tranquilamente, yo me alarme un poco, ¿me haría regresar con ella? ¡pero apenas me había arreglado con Len!..

-Ya.. Veo…-

-Tranquila, pienso que es mejor que te quedes aquí por un tiempo, me quedaría yo también a hacerte compañía pero yo tengo cosas que arreglar allá, no puedo darme el lujo de quedarme- dijo divertida ante mi reacción, me alegré un poco al escucharla decir eso, pero en cuanto dijo "tengo cosas que arreglar allá" mi mente no pudo evitar querer molestarla un poco

-¡Ah!¡es cierto! No quieres hacer esperar a Kaito ¿verdad?- le dije mientras ponía mi carita de niña traviesa

-¡¿Q-qué?-se sonrojo violentamente-¡E-eso no es cierto!¡y-yo de verdad t-tengo t-trabajo niñita!-hiso una pausa y después agregó -¡no soy como tú que te las pasas pensando en cierto rubio! ¿no es cierto? -

-"uuhh~, ¡me la regresó!"- pensé y sentí mis mejillas arder… ¡un momento!¿por qué me estoy sonrojando?¡esa idea es estúpida!-¿P-por qué mencionas a L-len?¡él n-no tiene n-nada que ver!¡a-además a mi no me gusta!-

-jajaj, ¡lo que digas pequeña!- dijo en tono victorioso, ¡a veces ella me sacaba de quicio!-bien, debo irme, es un largo camino, no te preocupes por lo demás ¿si?, cuando la reina escuche mi explicación seguro que lo entenderá-

-¿Ayame?¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?- le respondí un tanto irritada ante la mención de esa mujer

-Rin… ella fue quien me envió a buscarte, esta muy preocupada por ti..- me dijo suavemente intentando no irritarme más supongo yo, cosa que tubo efecto contrario

-¿Por mí?¿o por el trono?- dije de el mismo modo que antes, ¡simplemente no soportaba a esa mujer que creía ser mi madre!, Meiko-nee suspiro…

-Algún día lo entenderás…- fue lo último que dijo y salio de la habitación dejándome sola, yo volví a tumbarme en la cama, puesto que cuando llegó me senté, sé que no fue la mejor manera de despedirme de ella, después de todo no la vería en probablemente mucho tiempo, pero es que de verdad detestaba a Ayame…

Intente volver a dormirme pero fue en vano, por lo que decidí pensar que haría a partir de ahora, era cierto que estaba feliz por quedarme con Len un poco más, pero es que el único "amigo" que tengo aquí es Len, además yo tengo un propio reino al cual debo regresar, además estaba comprometida con un idiota que de por si ni conocía, tengo tantas cosas que hacer… y simplemente siempre huyo y no hago absolutamente nada…. quizá sea tiempo de cambiar

-¿Rin?¿estás despierta?- volvieron a llamar a mi puerta, supe que era Len por su voz, aún me sentía cansada y no vi motivos suficientes como para que valiera la pena levantarme por lo que solo me quede recostada y le respondí:

-No~, ¡estoy dormida!- le dije de forma bromista, escuché que el se río y abrió la puerta, cuando me vio volvió a reírse

-¡Estas hecha un desastre!¡eres una floja!- dijo entre risas

-¡Hey!¡ni que tú estuvieras tan bueno!- me defendí, el estalló en risas

-¿Te demuestro lo contrario? Ya hasta estás acomodada- me contestó intentando contener la risa, yo estalle en carcajadas por su intento de ¿Cómo llamarlo? ¿coqueteo?

-¡jajaja!¡eres un tarado!- le dije como pude puesto que aún no lograba parar de reír

-¡Hey!¿Así le hablas a quien viene invitarte a dar un paseo por el reino?- dijo simulando estar ofendido mientras caminaba hacía la ventana, aún estaban cerradas por lo que las abrió

-¡AGH!¡Me derritoooooo!- volví a bromearle tapándome con la sabana hasta por encima de la cabeza, el volvió a reír pero después de un momento se calló

-¿Eso es…?- al escucharlo salí de la cama y me pare a su lado para mirar lo que observaba, fue cuando lo vi, un gran dragón rojo volando por el cielo alejándose del castillo

-Ah, es Meiko-nee, la chica con la que estaba ayer, esta regresando a casa- le respondí con tranquilidad

-Creo que jamás me acostumbrare a esto- dijo soltando una risita nerviosa- ¡Ah!¡es cierto! ¿has dico que va a casa?¿no deberías ir con ella?- agregó con un deje de preocupacion en su voz según pude notar

-¡Nah!- le respondí con una sonrisa despreocupada, el solo me la regreso-¿mmm?¿Ellos son…?- pregunté al ver al mismo pelimorado de ayer al lado de una joven de cabello rosado

-¡Ah!¡son Gakupo y Luka! Gakupo es el líder de nuestras tropas de emergencia mientras que Luka comanda las normales- me explicó

-Oh…¿son novios?- le solté de repente al ver lo bien que se veían juntos

-Sip, solo que ellos son los únicos que no lo saben- me volvió a contestar y ambos empezamos a reír al ver que Gakupo fue golpeando por Luka con un atún, estaban cerca de la cocina así que solo lo tomo de la ventana

-Bien- Dijo una vez que se calmó- baja cuando estés lista- agregó

-¿Lista para que?-

-¡Para salir obviamente!- al instante recordé lo que había dicho llegando así que solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza y poco después de eso él salió de la habitación para permitirme arreglarme puesto que aún andaba en pijama..

-(_Fin Del Flash Back_)-

Después de eso pasamos todo el día juntos y fue cuando nos empezaron a llamar como antes dije, y respecto al sentimiento que no pude reconocer en ese entonces… ahora lo sé, el se había ganado mi afecto sin darme cuenta, afecto que ha ido creciendo y ahora puedo decir que… pues…. Me gusta mucho ese Baka-Ouji

-¡Rin!¡baja rápido!- escuché que me llamó Haku-neesan, ella es una empleada del castillo de Len, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas en este tiempo que he estado aquí

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté tranquilamente

-¡Alguien te busca!- me respondió, eso me sorprendió puesto que nadie nunca me buscaba a mí… bien… nadie que no se llamara "Len Kagamine" claro

-Ya bajo- al instante Haku-neesan salió de mi habitación y yo me dirigí al espejo para revisar que nada estuviera fuera de lugar, al ver que todo estaba en orden bajé al salón principal y fue cuando lo vi…

-Rin-sama- me llamó el chico frente a mí, no pude evitar acercarme a él puesto que…. ¡era una copia de Len!¡verdaderamente idéntico! Las únicas diferencias que habían entre ellos dos es que él se veía más grande y tenía el pelo plateado y ojos rojos

-¿Nos… conocemos?- le pregunté al no tener ni media idea de quien era

-Soy Dell Honne, el príncipe de los dragones del oeste… su prometido- me respondió, sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, ¿él era mi prometido?.. Es cierto… esa vez me dijeron su nombre…¿Cómo pude haber olvidado algo así?

-¿Qué hace aquí?- le pregunte cortésmente

-He venido a llevarla a casa Rin-sama-

-¡Hey Rin!¿Quién está contigo?¿Ha venido al….?- habló Len que venía bajando de las escaleras, pero se calló de inmediato al ver a Dell

-Usted es el príncipe Len Kagamine ¿cierto?- pregunto cortés pero fríamente Dell, era diferente a como me hablaba a mí..- Gracias OR haber estado cuidando a mi prometida todo este tiempo- agregó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia

-¿Tu… prometida?- preguntó Len incrédulo

-¡NO!¡Len no es lo que crees!¡no lo escuches!- intente explicarme antes de que fuera tarde pero Dell me agarró de la cintura y dijo:

-Así es, me llamo Dell Honne y soy el prometido de Rin- se presentó, esto no podía empeorar ¿cierto?…

-[_Fin Del Cap 6]-_

* * *

><p><strong>¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! ¡apareció el prometido de Rin! ¿no les huele a un Len celoso? xDDD<br>Rin y Len de nuevo bromeando totalmente! apareció el apodo de los Kagamine! Se revela la relación de Gakupo y Luka! Meiko se fue a ver a su novio Kaito! (?) próximamente también volverá Miku a la vida! D:! jajaj espero les este gustando! mil gracias a todos los que me han estado dejando review!**

**Eliza-Chan! (Eliza-Kagamine):**** jajaj! yay! mi fic es una distracción de una de las cosas mas odiadas! la escuela! jajaja! si lo se, pero eran necesarias xDu jajaj yo también odio a Miku jjajaja, pero no es por eso que ya no sale xDD, su ausencia es necesaria para el desarrollo del fic, pero pronto aparecerá de nuevo, te diría que fue lo que paso pero no doy spoilers, los odio jajjaa xDD ojala te gustara el cap! ja naa!**

**Sakura-Chan! (SaKuRa KiinOo):**** AAAWWW! muchísimas gracias! voy a llorar! kyaaa! otra que me agrega favoritooos! soy tan feliz! TTwTT! de verdad muchas gracias! espero te haya gustado el cap! cuidate! ja naa!**

**Arikel-Chan! (ArikelDeLaRosa):**** kyaa! muchas gracias! ^w^! si.. pero es que tampoco le dijo nada a los padres jajaja xDDD! verdad que si? por eso tenia que ponerla ahí xDD! jaja! bien! muchísimas gracias! no sabes la alegría que me da el que agreges a favoritos! me seguiré esforzando en el fic! ojala te haya gustado el cap! cuidate! ja naa!**

**¡Y bien! también les agradesco a todos los que leen el fic y no dejan review! muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad! recuerden! acepto cualquier comentario o critica mientras esta sea CONSTRUCTIVA! ojala todos pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	7. The worst carnival Parte 2

**¡Hola!¿que creen? les he traído otro capitulo! jajaj denle las gracias a mi aburrimiento!¡me ha dejado escribir tan rápido! jajaa bueno ya! les dejo disfrutar! **

**Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla! xDD!**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 7.- "The Worst Carnival" parte 2<span>]-

-(_Len Pov_)-

No entendía lo que estaba pasando… no podía ser cierto…. Rin…. ¿Estaba comprometida?….¿Con él?… pero… ¿Cómo?¿Por qué?¿Cuándo paso? ¡que alguien me diga que todo esto no es más que una maldita broma pesada!¡estaba seguro que….!¡yo ya iba a…!…. así que al final solo he tenido un amor no correspondido ¿cierto? Digo, se que soy un príncipe, ella un dragón… se que jamás se ha sabido de que tal amor pueda existir pero… a mí me gusta Rin, la amo… y en todo este tiempo pensé… de verdad pensé que yo podía interesarle también…

-Ah….y-ya veo… es un placer conocerle Honne-san- dije, la verdad es que esas palabras no podían ser más falsas

-Igualmente Kagamine-sama- estrechó mi mano, por mi mente pasaron muchas ideas alocadas, algunas era cortarme esa mano, otras eran golpearle la cara con todas mis fuerzas y escapar con Rin, pero eran puras tonterías sin sentido… solo pensamientos al final de cuentas

-¿Piensas quedarte un tiempo Honne-san?- le pregunté, no era que quisiera que el se quedara, de hecho su presencia no era mas que una horrible tortura para mí, lo que quería era que Rin no se fuera…

-Solo un rato, quizá un día como máximo, después de todo me encuentro cansado por el largo viaje que hice para venir aquí… pero todo sea por mi hermosa prometida- "prometida esto", "prometida aquello" ¡¿es que acaso no sabía otra palabra que fuera ello?¡si pudiera lo mandaría a la horca ahora mismo!

-Pues siéntete como en casa Honne-san y tomate todo el tiempo que necesites- le sonreí hipócritamente y me di la media vuelta para regresarme por donde llegue sin voltear a ver a Rin en ningún momento, no tenía la fuerza para verla, si la veía ahora estoy seguro de que haría cualquier tontería con tal de que fuera mía para siempre, pero aceptémoslo, eso jamás será así…

-¡LEN!- escuché que Rin gritó mi nombre, me detuve por un instante pensando si debía voltearme y ver que era lo que se le ofrecía, jamás podría decirle "no" a algún favor que me pidiera, por que para mí no importa si es caprichosa o egoísta o lo que sea… siempre será perfecta, era más que obvio que no me podría negar a lo que sea que quisiera si le prestaba atención ahora… por lo que opté por quedarme en silencio e irme

Rin tenía un prometido desde no se cuando, Dell Honne-san, jamás había escuchado tal nombre, y yo solo tengo un amor no correspondido, ni siquiera me dí cuenta de cuando empezó a gustarme he de admitir, para cuando me dí cuenta ella ya estaba muy adentro de mi corazón, simplemente no puedo imaginarme un día sin ella, todo mi mundo es ella y no exagero… antes siempre tomaba todas mis lecciones sin ninguna excusa para llegar a ser un buen futuro rey, pero desde que llegó no puedo evitar saltarme varias de estas todo solo para estar con ella un rato… para verla sonreír… de alguna manera capturo mi corazón desde que la vi….

-(_Flash Back_)-

-¡Bien!¡ahora que lo sé todo solo me queda una cosa por hacer!- dije a la nada, tomé a Rin en mis brazos y corrí al interior del castillo como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡HAKU!-

-¿Si príncipe?- me dijo una criada de cabello plateado y ojos rojos, estaba leyendo un libro en la entrada, lo cual fue bastante útil

-¡Por favor atiende a esta chica!¡esta mal herida!¡yo debo hacer algo rápido!- le hablé tan rápido que no se como es que me entendió

-A la orden- dejó el libro a un lado y se acerco a mí para recibir a Rin

-Por favor cuídala.. No tardaré mucho…- le dije con mirada suplicante, ella me miró enternecida, ¿Por qué me miraba así?

-Lo haré príncipe, no se preocupe, ella esta en buenas manos- me dijo y se retiró con Rin, yo me quede quieto observándolas hasta que las perdí de vista. Fue entonces cuando me puse en marcha, me fui a paso rápido a donde guardábamos los caballos, tomé uno y me fui con Miku

-Muy bien, ahora te toca a ti- le dije como si pudiera escucharme, baje del caballo para subirla a ella con cuidado y en cuanto ambos estuvimos arriba del animal salí disparado, no se por que pero quería estar con Rin lo más pronto posible.

Al poco rato llegué a mi destino… **El castillo Hatsune**, Miku no podía quedarse conmigo, además sus padres debían estar muy preocupados por ella después de todo este tiempo lejos de casa, anuncié mi llegada y al poco rato me dejaron pasar, en cuanto deje a Miku planeaba irme pero…

-Muchas gracias por regresarnos a nuestra hija, ¿Cómo podríamos agradecerle?- me pregunto el rey y padre de Miku

-No hace falta que me de las gracias su alteza, yo no he hecho nada- y la verdad es que no mentía, fue Rin quien nos salvó a ambos

-¡Por favor no sea modesto y déjenos agradecerle!- insistió la reina y madre de Miku

-De verdad no hace falta, además ya debo marcharme, tengo algo urgente que hacer- le conteste sinceramente

-Es cierto.. ¡pero en cuanto haya algo que podamos hacer por usted no dude por favor en pedírnoslo!- dijo amablemente el rey

-No lo dude su alteza, con su permiso me marcho- le respondí educadamente e hice una respetuosa reverencia para salir, en cuanto subí al caballo de nuevo me fui como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, y es que no sabía por que pero es que sentía una enorme necesidad de verla, simplemente me sentía tan cómodo a su lado, se que es raro puesto que soy un príncipe y ella un dragón pero… es que simplemente eso no me importaba, simplemente me encantaba sentir su presencia a mi lado

En cuanto llegué volví a ver a Haku sentada en la entrada leyendo, no era de extrañar, siempre que ya había terminado sus deberes se sentaba ahí a leer, amaba leer sencillamente. Le pregunté por Rin y me dijo que desde hacía un rato había terminado de curarla y que ahora estaba descansando, también dijo cosas como que le sorprendió el que ella estuviera tan llena de heridas y demás pero no le puse atención. Me dirigí lentamente al cuarto donde me indico que estaba puesto que me moría de nervios, no sabía por que, pero me sentía entre emocionado y nervioso por la idea de que iba a estar de nuevo a su lado otra vez. Toque la puerta y para mi suerte estaba despierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunté lleno de nerviosismo

-¿Te estas preocupando por mí?- me preguntó en un tono irónico, en realidad no era de extrañar pero no pensé que reaccionara así

-¿No puedo?- le respondí con una voz dulce, pensé que quizá si la trataba así no estaría tan a la defensiva conmigo

-Estoy bien ahora- me dijo y desvió la mirada, note como se sonrojaba, ¡se veía tan linda!, también note como miraba sus vendajes, me imaginé que de seguro pensó que fui yo y se llenó de vergüenza, era como un libro abierto de alguna manera

-Tranquila, no he sido yo-

-¿¡Eh?- percibí que su cara se ponía de mil colores y sus ojos mostraban una confusión total, era tan obvia, ¡parecía una niñita!, no pude evitar sentirme enternecido

-No leo mentes si es lo que piensas, lo veo en tu mirada-

-¿Eres del tipo que piensa que los ojos son la ventana del alma?- preguntó, la verdad era solo que ella me llamaba tanto la atención que no podía evitar fijarme cada detalle de ella pero si ella se enteraba me moriría de la vergüenza

-Si- le respondí intentando ocultar la verdad y tomé su rostro con suavidad, la verdad es que moría por ver sus hermosos ojos otra vez

-¿Acaso estás coqueteando conmigo o algo por el estilo?- preguntó mientras quitaba mi mano de su rostro, ¿eso era lo que estaba haciendo? Si es así… entonces…¿Por qué lo hacía?¿Lo hacia inconcientemente? Sé que ella me llamaba la atención…. Pero… ¿Era ese tipo de "atención" el que sentía por ella?…

-¿Eh?… yo… yo… no, no en realidad- contesté, aunque en realidad seguía debatiéndome esa posibilidad dentro mío- Ten esto- le ofrecí un atuendo que traía conmigo, la verdad es que antes de dirigirme al cuarto de Rin fui por el, Haku me había dicho que como no teníamos ropa para ella la mando a hacer con los que hacían la ropa para mí que por suerte trabajaban en el castillo, pero que cuando ella fue aun no estaba lista así que no la pudo cambiar y me pidió a mí revisar.

-Cámbiate ¿Si? Dudo que quieras quedarte para siempre con ese vestidito que traes- le dije intentando simular una sonrisa y salí, la verdad es que me moría de vergüenza, mi cara en cuanto salí estaba totalmente roja.. Y es que… bueno…. El vestido que llevaba ella en realidad era muy….. Sentí que mi cara se ponía aún más roja ante la idea

La verdad es que quería que mis padres conocieran cuanto antes a Rin, ¿para que? No lo se, solo quería que lo hicieran, además era necesario ¿no?, no me gustaría que la trataran como una intrusa después todo por que no les avisé, no sabía el gran alboroto que causaría después por mi impaciencia…

-(_Fin del Flash Back_)-

Menos mal que ese error mío se pudo arreglar… Rin y yo hemos sido muy buenos amigos desde entonces…. si….. **solo amigos**… me encantaría poder ser algo más para ella… me encantaría que ella me vea como yo la veo…

-Debería desahogarme un poco supongo..- me dije a mí mismo y me dirigí a mi habitación, la verdad es que yo tenía dos pasatiempos que nadie sabía, ni siquiera Rin. Y era que adoraba escribir canciones y poemas, se que quizá sea un poco raro pero me hacia sentir mejor. Tomé lápiz y papel y empecé a escribir… lo primero que me salió fue un poema…

"_Quiero ser en tu vida algo más que un instante, algo más que una sombra y algo más que un afán, quiero ser en ti misma una huella imborrable y un recuerdo constante y una sola verdad. Palpitar en tus rezos con temor de abandono. Ser en todo y por completo de ti. Una sed infinita de caricias y besos, pero no una costumbre de estar cerca de mí. Quiero ser en tu vida una pena de ausencia, un dolor de distancia y una eterna amistad. Algo más que una imagen que venciendo caminos llega, pasa y se va. Ser el llanto en tus ojos y en tus labios la risa, ser el fin y el principio, la tiniebla y la luz, la tierra y el cielo y la vida y la muerte. __**Ser lo mismo que en mi vida has venido a ser tú**_"

Al poco rato también logré escribir una canción, y no se de donde me salían tantas palabras que si aún fuera mi viejo yo diría que es muy cursi, la hubiera revisado también pero… en ese momento alguién me llamó.

-¿Ouji-sama?- era una voz femenina la que me llamaba, otra criada más de la casa

-¿Si?- le contesté

-Por favor baje enseguida, le llaman la reina y el rey- ¿mis padres?¿y ahora que querrán?

-Enseguida- contesté educadamente y empecé a guardar todo en un cajón, cuando ya todo estaba escondido a la vista salí de la habitación y me dirigí al salón en el que me indicó la criada antes de irse cuando llegué me sorprendió la imagen, ahí estaban mis padres y Miku, ella alegando no se que tanto, la verdad es que a ella ya no la había visto después de que la dejé en su castillo…

-Len, hijo, que bueno que estás aquí- me dijo mi madre suspirando aliviada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Len-sama!- exclamó Miku corriendo hacía a mí para luego engancharse en mí cuello, ¿y esta que traía? Uh… esperen…. Eso se escuchó muy descortés ¿cierto? Debe de habérseme pegado un poco del modo de hablar de Rin

-Hijo, Miku-hime ha venido aquí en una propuesta de matrimonio del reino Hatsune… los reyes de ese reino están tan agradecidos contigo que te están ofreciendo la mano de su hija… hemos intentado explicarles ya la situación con Ri….- intentó decir mi madre pero la interrumpí

-Olvídalo, ella ya esta comprometida madre- le dije secamente, no me hacía nada feliz el decir eso…

-¿Qué? ¿esa idiota esta comprometida?¡pobre del que vaya a ser su esposo!- ¿tan rápido se le paso el miedo a Rin? Ugh…. Con razón ella la odiaba, hasta a mí me dan ganas de meterle un golpe, pero eso no es de caballeros- ¡entonces ya no hay excusa!¡tú y yo ahora estaremos comprometidos!- dijo alegremente, pensé en negarme pero… ¿ya que más daba? Rin ya tiene a alguien… entonces… ¿Qué mas da?

-¡Pero Miku-hime!…- alegó mi madre por mí, ella siempre ha sido tan buena conmigo… debo recordar agradecérselo

-No importa madre… esta bien- dije sin mirarla, Miku dio un chillido alegre y se aferró más a mí…. ¡Por favor que alguien me la quite de encima!

-Me alegra que empieces a aceptar tu destino como parte de la realeza hijo, estoy orgulloso, entonces ¡esta hecho!- sentenció mi padre… de alguna manera de verdad he llegado a odiarlo desde que Rin llegó pero… ya no importaba… sin Rin a mi lado… ya no me importaba nada más…

-[Fin del Cap 7]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y por fin hubo len pov!<strong>

**Ya salio la verdosa! Dx! y ya se supo que paso con ella, como desapareció tan derrepente aunque a nadie le interesa ajajaj xDD! se que muchos querían ver a Len celoso, y dios! quien no lo quiera! pero... bueno... así es como yo imagino a len si se debe poner celoso, ademas entiendan que ha sido un shock muy fuerte para el pobrecito! después de todo esta super enamorado de nuestra linda Rin! AUNQUE! por lo menos a mi me encanto como se desahogo un poco de sus sentimientos! hasta yo me enamore más de él! x/D (lo cual pienso que es extraño xDu) ADEMAS! les prometo que SI habrá una guerra super epica y genial por Rin! y Len por fin le demostrara sus celos! por que admitan que no hay nadie en la vida real que sea tan abierto xDDD! y también no se preocupen ok? obviamente no voy a dejar que se separen asi! pero es que en toda buena historia debe haber un poco de todo! *w*! **

**Sakura-Chan! (SaKuRa KiinOo): jajaj! aww! gracias! me encanta que siempre digas que te parece genial mi fic! me da animos para seguir! x/D! que bien que te este gustando tanto! y bueno... no hubo una bomba atómica de celos ahorita, pero es que Len jamas pone atención así que no entendió nada de nada y cree que Rin ama a Dell y por eso están juntos u.u! pero si llegará la bomba! tranquila! ya no falta nada! te lo juro! jaja xD!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): SIIIIIIIIII! todos amamos al Len celosooooo! *O*! pero insisto en que aun no es hora para la bomba atómica de celos! pero la habrá! y la verdad es una buena idea de eso del duelo! me gusto! y lo pienso poner! pero después también! pero igual también ya no faltara nada para eso ok? xDD! ojala te gustara el capitulo!**

**Y bien! como siempre agradesco a todos los que leen y no dejan review! muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic! acepto cualquier comentario o critica mientras esta sea CONSTRUCTIVA! ojala todos pasen un(a) lindo(a) dia/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	8. The worst carnival Parte 3

**¡Capitulo 8!¡yay!  
>Kyaa! estoy feliz! a todas les encantó mi Len! y bueno es que la verdad eso fue tan dulce! cualquiera se enamora no? xDD! ya les traigo la conti y aquí otra vez es Rin pov, el próximo volverá a ser Len pov!<br>les advierto que de aquí a los 2 siguientes capitulo habrá canciónes xD!  
>aquí les recomiendo escuchar la canción de Rin llamada "The Worst Carnival"! así es! por eso estos 3 últimos capitulos se han llamado así! xD! bueno ya! disfruten! <strong>

**Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla! xDD!**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 8.- "The Worst Carnival" Parte 3<span>]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Desde que Len se fue me dedique a perseguirlo pero no se en que punto le perdí de vista, tampoco se a donde fue Dell pero el no me interesa, lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué demonios el le recibió así?¡Dell no es mi prometido! Bueno si… ¡pero yo no le considero así!¡yo no le quiero!¡es la primera vez que lo veo es más! He recorrido cada pasillo que conosco, también todos los jardines pero ni señal de Len, quería explicarle el malentendido que paso, ¡no quiero ni pensar en que pasará si esto se queda así! Por suerte me encontré a Haku-neesan en el camino

-¡HAKU-NEESAN!- la llamé y corrí hasta ella, quizá ella sabría donde se encontraba Len

-¿Qué sucede Rin?¿Por qué andas tan agitada?- me preguntó un tanto preocupada

-¿Has visto a Len?- le pregunté yo sin dar rodeos, no tenía tiempo

-Si..- me contestó, hice una fiesta internamente por por fin tener una pista- Se dirigía hacia la entrada del castillo, se veía muy decaído.. Pero estaba con…- empecé a correr en cuanto supe a donde iba ignorando por completo lo que Haku-neesan tenía por decirme, no era que quisiera ser descortés pero es que hay que tener prioridades para todo

Estuve corriendo un rato puesto que yo estaba hasta la última planta del castillo, (si hasta allá fui a buscarle, ignoro que haría Haku-neesan por ahí) hasta que por fin le encontré, comencé a correr más fuerte e iba a llamarle pero… fue cuando la vi… la "queridísima" Miku estaba ahí, esa odiosa chiquilla que ya daba por muerta, no me alegró en nada verla debo admitir ¡y mucho menos al lado de MI Len!… y si, sé que en realidad no es mío pero…¡ustedes entienden!. Planeaba separarlos cuanto antes pero… lo que escuché me dejo de piedra..

-¡Oh mi amado Len-sama!¡estoy tan feliz de que ahora estemos comprometidos!¡volveré lo más pronto que pueda para verte de nuevo mi príncipe!- exclamo la verdosa en un tono super meloso que hasta me daba asco

-Si.. No tienes por que apresurarte tanto Miku… falta mucho para la boda-

¿De verdad había estado escuchando bien?¿comprometidos él y la verdosa?¿boda? Sentí que poco a poco mi mundo se desmoronaba… primero llega Dell y ¿ahora esto?…¿él y esa odiosa chiquilla se habrán estado viendo a mis espaldas?….¿Cuándo fue que pasó todo esto?… por eso….. Por eso…. Por eso… ¿es por eso que a Len no le importó la presencia de Dell?… acaso…. ¿acaso me habían rechazado… incluso antes de declararme?….. ¡sabia que todo esto sería imposible!

-¿Rin?- escuché que la voz de Len me llamaba, ahora estaba solo.. Sentí que iba a llorar así que corrí lejos de ahí sin responderle, no podía permitir que alguien me viera llorar de nuevo… ¡mucho menos él!-¡RIN!-volvió a llamarme pero… yo ya estaba demasiado lejos como para regresar…

Seguí corriendo hasta que ya no pude mas…. Me dí cuenta que estaba en uno de los jardínes… estaba justo entre un muro del castillo, un árbol enorme y frondoso y unos arbustos de rosas… nadie me encontraría allí, me dejé caer y empecé a llorar… luego de un momento pensé que era demasiado y entonces fue que recordé lo que mi padre me dijo algún tiempo antes de morir y dejarme con Ayame…

"_Recuerda Rin…. Si alguna vez te sientes muy mal… pero sabes que no debes de llorar… ¡canta! Eso es lo que hacíamos tu madre y yo siempre… ¡verás como te hará sentir mejor!_"

Decidí seguir el consejo de mi padre y cantar en vez de llorar, no perdía nada con intentarlo… estuve un rato pensando en que sería lo mejor para cantar… recordé todo lo sucedido… y se me ocurrió una letra y hasta un tono… antes de darme cuenta me encontraba cantando:

_**Te di una carta de amor en la calle principal,**_

_**La tiraste en ese lugar mientras miraba**_

_**Como siempre, es un amor desgastado **_

_**Que no puede ser correspondido.**_

_**Si no tienes palabras para empezar,**_

_**Deja de mirar hacia el pasado**_

_**Porque después de todo**_

_**Estás buscando a alguien más, ¿verdad?**_

_**El cielo se me viene a la mente,**_

_**Estoy anhelado el cielo de ese día**_

_**Ellos se divierten, son felices,**_

_**Sus caras se ven tan estúpidas,**_

_**Ahora seré como un "Rakshasa*"**_

_**Hoy es el peor día de mi vida,**_

_**Mi solitario corazón suelta una risa**_

_**Pateo al dolor para que no pueda volver**_

_**Y bailo en este carnaval**_

_**Incluso olvido que estoy celosa de otras personas,**_

_**Y así el mañana brillara aun más**_

_**Si el adiós es doloroso,**_

_**Este será el carnaval del fondo del infierno**_

_**Al final el cielo nocturno va a desaparecer,**_

_**Entonces este mundo distante se teñirá de la roja luz del sol**_

_**Si los sueños diabólicos se desahogaran**_

_**Serían igual a mí, ¿verdad?**_

_**Las intenciones secretas se solapan entre si**_

_**Los defectos y los sentimientos se destruyen**_

_**El comportamiento vergonzoso se queda atrás**_

_**Y se desplaza con el viento**_

_**Si una estrella fugaz cae,**_

_**Voy a tratar de atraparla con una mano**_

_**Hare mi deseo realidad por mí misma**_

_**Porque es la única cosa que tengo**_

_**Desde Yokohama hasta Tokio,**_

_**Se ve tan cerca, se ve tan lejos**_

_**Incluso si esta lejos del resplandor del amanecer,**_

_**Este baile de carnaval no desaparecerá**_

_**Hoy es el peor día de mi vida,**_

_**Mi solitario corazón suelta una risa**_

_**Pateo al dolor para que no pueda volver**_

_**Y bailo en este carnaval**_

_**Incluso olvido que estoy celosa de otras personas,**_

_**Y así el mañana brillara aun más**_

_**Si el adiós es doloroso,**_

_**Este será el carnaval del fondo del infierno.**_

-¡Bravo!- escuché que alguien me aplaudía, era Dell- Canta hermoso Rin-sama- dijo y me sonrío amigablemente, de verdad que este chico es raro, ¿Por qué me trata tan bien? Con Len es alguien muy frío…

-Umm… gracias Dell, por cierto… ¿Puedes dejar de decirme "sama"? me siento un poco incomoda con tanta formalidad- le pedí y solté una risita nerviosa

-Como prefieras… Rin- dijo y volvió a sonreírme, de alguna forma empiezo a pensar que quizá no sea tan mala idea casarme con él… después de todo… Len ya….- Rin…¿te encuentras bien?- me preguntó, yo asentí con la cabeza

-Si es solo que….¿Crees que podemos irnos ya a casa? Siento un poco de nostalgia- mentí, la verdad era que simplemente… ya no quería estar ahí…. Se que es cobarde huír… pero no puedo estar cerca de Len ahora… y el era el único motivo por el que me quede en primer lugar… algún día me disculparé con Haku-neesan

-¡Claro! Seguro estarán encantados de verte, has estado un año fuera de casa después de todo- dijo y me ofreció su mano para pararme, yo acepte su ayuda

-Si..-

-¿Quieres despedirte de alguien antes de irnos?- me pregunto amablemente, de verdad no era tan mal chico como creí…

-No… soy pésima para las despedidas, mejor solo vámonos ¿si?- volví a mentirle, de seguro se hará una costumbre mía ahora…

-De acuerdo, entonces ¡partamos!-

-[Fin del Cap 8]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y fin del capitulo 8!<br>ya tengo el capitulo 9 en la lap así que la subiré en un par de horas! xDDD! el siguiente ya es largo! es para compensar este que fue tan cortito! jajaja! ojala les haya gustado! **

**ACLARACIÓN!: Para quien no sepa, un Rakshasa es un tipo de ser demoniaco! ok? -w-**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): pues si! menos mal que has entendido mi punto! xDD! siiiii! verdad que fue hermoso? la verdad es que desahogarse de un modo tan romántico a mí también me encanto! es que es simplemente tan dulce! tan hermoso! x/DD! jajaja ya en el capitulo 10 vendrá la bomba! lo prometo jaja! xDD! ya te deje aquí la conti y ojala te gustara! ^^**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): Waah! gracias! me alegra que te encantara! ^/^! ya te deje la conti! ojala te gustara!**

**Cindy-Chan! (Cindy Williams Black): Wiii! ya te extrañaba Cindy-Chan! xDD! no te preocupes! me alegra que hayas vuelto jaja! waaah! gracias! es que uno le va agarrando experiencia no? jaja xDD! ay bueno cariño, la verdad no te voy a mentir..SI me cae mal Miku xDU, aunque admito que si es linda y canta bien jajaja, es rivalidad kagamine nada mas (?), y la verdad no es mi intención dejar mal a Miku, pero es que en este fic es necesario que alguien quede mal.. y pues la mayoría a la que le gusta esta pareja odia a Miku, por lo cual la escogí a ella, es generico nada más lo que hago! xDD! igual intento que al final sea alguien linda va? para no dejartela mal xDD! yo la verdad lo que si mas odio que nada es el miku x len así que no doy gusto en eso jjajaja lo siento xDDD! pero me alegra haber logrado que tu también te enamoraras más de él! jajaj! yo te envió tu Len! yo los vendo! te llegara de una semana a un mes (?) jaja xD! ojala te gustara el capi!**

**Sakura-Chan! (SaKuRa KiinOo): jaja mil gracias! me da gusto saber que a ti también te gusto aún mas Len ahora! desde ahora mi lema será: "enamorando más a las fanáticas de Len desde ayer" (?) jajaj xDD! seeeh! pero no la voy a dejar ya viste! jaajaj! Len es de Rin y nada más! xDD! bueno! muchas gracias por tu lindo review y ojala te gustara el capi! y ya me pase por tu fic eh? xDD**

**bien! también como siempre les agradesco a todas las personas que leen este fic y no dejan ningún review! muchas gracias por dar la oportunidad! ^w^! recuerden que acepto cualquier comentario o critica mientras esta sea CONSTRUCTIVA! ojalá pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	9. La fiesta de los Dragones

**Y ya subí el cap 9! es que a nadie le gusta que los lindos kagamine estén separados ¿no es cierto? pero aquí ya esta nuestro hermoso príncipe Len llendo tras su linda dragoncita! xDD! ojala les guste! por cierto aquí hice que Rin cantará una canción de Lily! la verdad pensé que quedaba bien así que decidí usarla! la canción es "Marie-Luise"!nada mas lo intente acomodar un poco mas a la historia, enralidad no le cambie nada! si acaso una que otra palabrita y ya jajaj! ENJOY! xDDD!**

**Nota: Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xDDD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 9.-La fiesta de los Dragones<span>]-

-(_Len Pov_)-

Ahora fue Rin la que huyó de mí… no quería eso, pero ¿desde cuando estaría ahí parada?¿me habría estado buscando?… no, no quiero ilusionarme más en vano. Había intentado perseguirla pero supongo que de verdad la diferencia entre un dragón y un humano normal es mucha ¿cierto?, no logré alcanzarla… salí a un jardín cercano a mí para tomar un poco de aire y reflexionar sobre todo lo ocurrido, el día de hoy en definitiva no fue mi día… estuve así un rato hasta que algo me llamo la atención, un dragón plateado y uno dorado volaban juntos lejos del castillo…

-(_Flash Back_)-

-¿Eso es…?- pregunté al ver un dragón rojo volar por el cielo, al parecer salía de aquí… ¿eso es posible?

-Ah, es Meiko-nee, la chica con la que estaba ayer, esta regresando a casa- me respondió tranquilamente

-(_Fin del Flash Back_)-

Ese momento… ósea que… ¿ese dragón plateado era Dell?, jamás confundiría a Rin, ella era ese dragón dorado, la había visto antes incluso. Pero ¿a donde irían? Rin… ¿se ha ido sin despedirse de mí?… acaso…¿ya la había perdido para siempre?, se que no es de mi incumbencia, después de todo siempre fui solo un amigo, pero… no deseaba que se fuera… mucho menos tan pronto. Sentía que un profundo vacío inundaba mi corazón… ¿desde cuando estaría ahí?, siempre estaba con Rin… así que jamás sentí nada así, cuando estaba con ella todo parecía llenarse de vida y todo parecía tener sentido.. Incluso las cosas mas ilógicas… entonces ¿Por qué todo se veía tan gris ahora?¿Por qué su ausencia me hacía sentir como si todo estuviera congelado?

-Ouji-sama… es mejor que entre, se avecina una tormenta- me dijo una criada de cabello rojo

-Gracias Miki, entrare enseguida- le respondí con la mirada fija en el cielo… cuando las gotas empezaron a caer decidí hacer caso y entrar, no quería hacer nada por lo que me iría a mi cuarto e intentaría descansar un poco… ha sido un día largo y pesado.

-(_Horas después…_)-

[_Toc Toc Toc_]

Escuché que tocaban a mi puerta, ¿Quién me habría molestado?, no quería que me despertaran… estaba teniendo un lindo sueño… el sueño más dulce que he tenido en mi vida… un sueño que no se realizaría… un sueño en el que Rin y yo estábamos juntos… un sueño en el que nada nos separaba… un sueño en el que ella me amaba, en el que era solo mía y de nadie más…

-¿Si?-

-Ouji-sama, la busca una joven en la puerta- escuché la voz de la criada al otro lado de la puerta, ¿sería posible que?…

Me levante a toda prisa de la cama, no me dí el tiempo o siquiera el interés por arreglarme el cabello, salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a la pobre criada estática en la puerta. Seguí así hasta llegar a la entrada esperando encontrarme a Rin… para mi desgracia eso no ocurrió así….

-Len Kagamine… tienes que venir conmigo…. **¡AHORA!**- demandó la joven frente a mí, si no me equivocaba era Meiko-san, la amiga de Rin… ¿Qué hacía allí? Y…¿Por qué estaba tan empapada? Ah si, el "diluvio" que había afuera debió haberla dejado así, pero seguía sin entender ¿Qué hacía aquí?¿Qué quería de mí?

-Meiko..-san… ¿cierto?… ¿Qué puedo…?-

-**¡CALLATE!** ¡te deje a Rin para que la hicieras feliz!¿y qué es lo que me encuentro?¡llega al lado de Dell diciendo que aceptara el compromiso que le impuso la reina!¡¿Acaso tus sentimientos llegaban hasta ahí?- exclamó furiosa, yo solo sentía aún más confusión de la que tenía antes…

-¿El compromiso que… le impuso la reina?¿Por qué la reina tiene que ver en esto?…- pregunté aún sin entender

-¡La reina, Ayame-sama, es la madrastra de Rin!¡¿Acaso ni eso sabes?¡has vivido bajo el mismo techo que nuestra amada **princesa Rin Nightmare** y ¡¿ni eso sabias?-

-¿prin…cesa?…- dije aún sin entender… Rin… ¿era una princesa?- entonces ella… ¿no esta comprometida con Dell por que lo ame?…- me atreví a preguntar bajando la mirada

-¡¿Amarlo?¡de verdad que andas mal!¡ella en cuanto se entero del compromiso que le impuso Ayame-sama escapó del palacio!¡fue por eso que estaba en ese castillo horrendo custodiando a una princesucha de pacotilla!-

-(_Flash Back_)-

-¿Qué hacías en ese lugar?¿También te raptaron?¿Por qué de ti no sabía nada?- esto si era algo que me daba bastante curiosidad, me contaron que la princesa Miku había sido secuestrada, pero jamás me dijeron nada de ella…- "_Además es tan bonita…_"-¡por dios!¿Qué clase de cosas pienso? Bueno si es bonita…¡pero eso no tiene nada que ver!

-No solo me cae mal Miku… **odio a todos los humanos**, y el por que estaba ahí no es de tu interés- me contesto fríamente

-(_Fin del Flash Back_)-

Así que… era por eso que estaba allí… pensándolo bien… era normal que no me dijera nada… ¿Quién diría esas cosas a un extraño? Y es más…¿Al que se supone es tu enemigo? Ahora sonaba lógico… Entonces si ella no lo amaba… ¿todo fue un malentendido?¿aun tenía una oportunidad? ¡por dios!¡que gran error he cometido!

-¡Meiko-san!¡por favor lléveme al lado de Rin!- le suplique, ella suavizó su mirada

-Eso es lo que tenía planeado desde el principió…- dijo y corrió a la salida, dio un salto y en un segundo estaba transformado en el dragón rojo que vi aquella vez por la ventana con Rin…

"_**Sube**_"

Escuché su voz dentro de mi cabeza, ¿los dragones podían hacer eso?, aún me falta mucho por aprender sobre ellos… ¡pero no es el momento de pensar en esas cosas!¡debo evitar que esto se salga de control!. Obedecí lo que me había dicho y me subí en su espalda, ahora que lo pensaba era la segunda vez que montaba un dragón… la primera vez fue cuando Rin me salvó…

"_**Sujétate fuerte, es un largo camino… y me encargaré de llegar en menos de una hora, por lo que será algo agitado el camino**_"

Me dijo y decidí obedecerle, la verdad era que no había mentido, de verdad había sido un laaaargo camino, y con la prisa fue un viaje bastante movido, por suerte yo sabia lidiar con cosas así, por lo que no hubo problema alguno. Y justo como dijo en una hora llegamos a nuestro destino, cuando llegamos lo que pude apreciar fue un enorme castillo en la cima de una montaña rodeada por niebla… había un montón de gente que iba entrando y saliendo, todos dragones, me sentí un poco intimidado ante la imagen… aunque parecían estar en una fiesta

"_**Están celebrando el regreso y el compromiso de la princesa Rin, pero no te preocupes, yo te adentraré en la fiesta… ¿eres bueno cantando cierto?**_"

-¿Eh?… pues… si- le respondí un tanto desconcertado por su pregunta- ¿Por qué?-

"_**Ya lo sabrás…**_"

Dijo y poco después aterrizamos en el castillo, ella volvió a tener su apariencia humana. Caminamos entre la multitud hacia la entrada, muchos la saludaban y la recibían alegres, otros solo se me quedaban viendo extrañados, ella me dijo que no me preocupara mucho por ello. Y en un momento estuvimos en la entrada, había guardias custodiando lo cual me hiso ponerme nervioso.

"_**Tranquilízate, todo estará bien**_"

-Alto, identifíquense- dijo un guardia de cabellos color verde pasto

-¡Ay por dios!¡Gumiya!¡tú sabes quien soy!- le respondió Meiko

-¡Si sé de ti! Pero ¿Él quién es?- preguntó de nuevo refiriéndose a mí

-Es un invitado que traje como entretenimiento para la fiesta de Rin- contesto sencillamente, ¿Por eso me había preguntado si era bueno cantando?

-Bien… pueden pasar… pero Meiko-san, debería dejar de referirse a la princesa tan informalmente enfrente de los demás…-

-¡Claro que no!¡A mí nadie me limita nada!¡Y esa niña es prácticamente mi hija!¡Así que le puedo llamar como yo quiera!- alegó Meiko, he de admitir que me dio algo de risa

logramos entrar y estuvimos intentando hacernos paso de nuevo entre la gente para llegar al salón donde la fiesta estaba, yo me limite a seguir a Meiko puesto que no conocía el lugar, cuando llegamos fue cuando la pude ver… en la mesa mas vistosa del salón estaba ella sentada al lado de Dell, del otro lado había una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos color verde.

"_**Esa joven pelirroja que vez es la reina, Ayame-sama, no lo olvides… tú deberás sentarte en la mesa que esta por allá al lado del escenario, yo debo volver al lado de Rin, será mejor que tengas una buena canción para ella…¡Suerte!**_"

Me dijo antes de desaparecer entre la multitud - "_Los dragones siempre serán un misterio para mí.._"- pensé mientras me dirigía a la mesa indicada. ¿Una buena canción para Rin?… bueno… podría improvisar pero… no tendría una canción ya revisada y demás… ¿Será suficiente para ella?

Así estuve un rato en aquella mesa, muchos pasaron e hicieron mil cosas con tal de entretener, he de admitir que estaba sorprendido por el entretenimiento que daban, y aún más por que Rin ni siquiera les prestaba atención, ella solo jugaba con su comida con la mirada fija en este mientras tenía una expresión triste… ¿Eso era mi culpa?¿Yo la habría lastimado?…¡como me arrepentía!. Más algo llamo mi atención, luego de un rato Rin le decía algo en secreto a la reina y poco después se anunció que ella misma cantaría algo… jamás supe que Rin cantara, todos los presentes aplaudieron sin parar ante la idea, no pude evitar sentirme un poco posesivo al ver como Dell la miraba mientras subía al escenario…

-Esta canción se me ha ocurrido desde hace algún tiempo, espero que a todos les agrade- dijo y al instante la música comenzó a sonar.

_**Yo quise verte, **_

_**Quise besarte**_

_**Yo quise sentir la calidez de tu abrazo**_

_**Hasta el final…**_

_**Todavía puedo recordar el sentimiento**_

_**De desear abandonar todo lo demás.**_

_**No sentí como algo estaba cambiando**_

_**Él continúo mirándome**_

_**De la misma manera en que yo te miraba**_

_**Aunque realmente nadie notara**_

_**Que yo estaba llorando lágrimas de alegría**_

_**Pero un día, lejos de todo lo demás,**_

_**Pregunté que estaba mal**_

_**Para que tú estuvieses llorando**_

_**Alguien tomo algo de ti**_

_**Lloraste de frustración y esto me enfadó**_

_**(Me enfadó..)**_

En ese mismo momento recordé una de las veces que había salido con Rin a pasear por el reino, le había comprado un regalo que me tarde horas buscando hasta que me sugirieron algo, era algo muy difícil de conseguir, pero yo era el príncipe así que con mucho esfuerzo y después de bastante tiempo llegó, era el mejor regalo para ella. Planeaba dárselo al final del día y en un lugar perfecto, pero no conté con que mientras la había dejado esperando y yo había ido a comprar algo para comer un imbécil me robará el regalo que tanto me esforcé por conseguir, esa vez llore de frustración al habérseme arruinado todo el plan, planeaba declararme con eso…

_**Yo quise verte,**_

_**Quise besarte**_

_**Yo quise sentir la calidez de tu abrazo**_

_**Hasta el final…**_

_**Todavía puedo recordar el sentimiento**_

_**De querer abandonar todo lo demás**_

_**Y una vez más, tan sólo**_

_**Mientes a tu lado del corazón**_

_**Donde reside tu amor por ella**_

_**Es imposible volver**_

_**Para levantar este odio**_

_**Por lo tanto, no le dejaré alejarte de mí…**_

_**Yo quiero verte…(Verte..)**_

_**Esto es tan deprimente…(Deprimente…)**_

_**Yo quiero verte…(Verte…)**_

_**Es tan deprimente… (Tan deprimente…)**_

_**Yo quiero verte… (Verte…)**_

_**Esto es tan deprimente…(Deprimente…)**_

_**Yo quiero verte…(Verte…)**_

_**Es tan deprimente…(Tan deprimente…)**_

_**Estos ojos vacantes siguen mirando**_

_**Fijamente en la distancia**_

_**Solamente sigo caminando sin rumbo**_

_**¿Cuál es el problema?**_

_**¿Cuál es el problema? Y..**_

_**¿Por qué sigo pidiéndome a mí misma la respuesta?**_

_**Sólo mi amor**_

_**Sólo mi tiempo**_

_**Alguien pronto pasará**_

_**Una vez que todos estos obstáculos**_

_**Sean atendidos,**_

_**¿Finalmente serás capaz de pensar solo en mí?**_

_**(Solo en mí…)**_

_**Continuamente, fresca fluye la sangre roja**_

_**Y la única cosa que fui capaz de hacer era llorar**_

_**Trato de creer que tú nunca naciste**_

_**Sólo yo fui la que te amó tanto**_

_**Es demasiado tarde para lamentar algo**_

_**Después de todo, pasábamos todos los solitarios días**_

_**Juntos desde que éramos jóvenes**_

"_**Como todos los demás se reían"**_

_**Recordé todos tus deseos llorando, como hice**_

No necesité pensar demasiado como para adivinar que esa canción la cantó pensando en mí, así que ¿Ella SI me quería tanto como yo a ella? Definitivamente no puedo darme el lujo para perderla... ¡Cantaré "esa" canción!, Rin bajó del escenario y seguimos con los ordenes normales para entretener a la audiencia, aún habían muchos que felicitaban a Rin por lo hermoso que cantaba, y era normal, su solo hablar ya era música para mis oídos. Lo que me molesto fue que quien más la felicito fue Dell... poco después me di cuenta de que ya era mi turno...¡La hora de recuperar a Rin había llegado!

* * *

><p><strong>Como les dije! El otro capitulo subido super rapido muajajaj! amenme! (?) jajaj ok no xDDD<strong>

**bueno, aquí Len por fin entendió gracias a Meiko y fue tras Rin con ayuda de la misma Meiko! adoren a Meiko por querer juntarlos! wiiiii~~! (?) jaja ok no xDD! bueno... espero les haya gustado este capitulo, en el siguiente ¡LA BOMBA ATÓMICA DE CELOS DE LEN Y EL DUELO ENTRE DELL Y LEN! no se lo pierdan! estará geniaaaaaal~~! lo prometo! muaajajaja! quién quiere boda entre Rin y Len! xDDDD! ajajaj! y aprovechen! dejaré que cualquiera de mis lectores aparesca en el fic! invitadas de honor en la boda! quien quiera diga "YOOOO!" XDDDDD! jajaja**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): aaawww! gracias! y si verdad? yo de verdad prefiero cantar a llorar xDD! si, si, Rin como vez es un dragón dorado! ajajaja! por eso ella es dragón dorado! ella es única e inigualable! después de todo Len lo es, así que necesita alguien de su nivel jajajaja xDDD! jajaj y ntp! yo me emocione cuando vi tu review! ajjaa xDD! si también la canción es una de mis favoritas! capitulo super rápido para ti ya viste! jajaja xDD!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): jajajajaj! por que era necesario! si no Len no la hubiera venido a buscar! jajajja así que tranquilízate chibi-chan! ya vez! Len ya esta ahí! Meiko los cuida! jajaja! ya el próximo capitulo Len la hará bien de Zagato (De Las Guerreras Mágicas) y se secuestrará a Rin! (?) jajajaj siiiii! pero no te preocupes! no pasara nada entre ellos! Len por siempre solo de Rin y ya! xDD! esque ya vez que Rin es Rin y Len es Len! xDD! no odies a Dell! se parece a Len aunque sea fisicamente! (?) sabía que debía poner a Mikuo por más raro que fuera (?)! jajaj ok no es broma! ya está Len ahí repito! así que relajate chibi-chan! xDD!**

**Y me da weba repetir lo del capitulo anterior... después de todo los subí el mismo día para que no tuvieran que esperar! xDu así que aquí ya no digo nada y paso a retirarme jajajja1!**

**Ja naa!**


	10. ¿Len vs Dell?

**¡Minna Gomene!¡la escuela se puso pesada de repente y ya no pude escribir! X.x! Estúpida escuela ¬¬#! ¡pero aquí les traígo ya el nuevo cap! ojala lo disfruten!**

**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertence! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla XD!**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 10.- ¿Len vs Dell?<span>]-

Ya había llegado la hora, me levante de mi asiento y camine hacia el escenario con lentitud puesto que me moría de nervios que, obviamente, no se demostraba en el exterior, supongo que en realidad parecería que estaba relajado y totalmente despreocupado por todo. En mi mente repasaba una y otra vez la canción que cantaría, no estaba seguro si estaba bien, la había hecho hace algún tiempo después de todo y quería que estuviera perfecta para Rin. Una vez arriba me digne a mirar a lo que sería mi público y fue cuando observe como Rin tenía su mirada fija en mi llena de sorpresa y confusión

- "_Esta en shock por verme aquí, seguro que no lo esperaba_"- pensé y sonreí internamente ante tal pensamiento

-Esta canción va para usted princesa- dije con el tono más calmado y respetuoso que podía dar en ese momento para después mirar a Dell con desafío mientras pensaba: - "_No te entregaré a Rin, ¡No te la daré ni a ti ni a nadie!_"-

_**Imagine me and you, I do**_

_**I think about you day and night, it's only right**_

_**To think about the girl you love**_

_**And hold her tight**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you**_

_**For all my life**_

_**When you're with me**_

_**Baby, the skies'll be blue**_

_**For all my life**_

_**Me and you**_

_**And you and me**_

_**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**_

_**The only one for me is you, and you for me**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**I can't see me loving nobody but you**_

_**For all my life**_

_**When you're with me**_

_**Baby, the skies'll be blue**_

_**For all my life**_

_**Me and you**_

_**And you and me**_

_**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**_

_**The only one for me is you, and you for me**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**Me and you**_

_**And you and me**_

_**No matter how they toss the dice, it has to be**_

_**The only one for me is you, and you for me**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**How is the weather?**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**We're happy together…**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**Happy together…**_

_**So happy together…**_

_**So happy together…**_

Cuando la canción termino el público aplaudió sin parar, ajenos a todo lo que pasaba en realidad. Cuando pose mi mirada en Rin estaba completamente roja, tanto o más que el cabello de la reina, también parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría; sentí mi corazón estremecerse ante ello por lo que desvíe mi mirada y de alguna manera esta termino sobre Dell, el cual me miraba con odio, obviamente no tenía ninguna intención de ocultarlo. Una sonrisa surco mi rostro al verlo así…

- "_Rin es mía, que no se te olvide_"- pensé como si él pudiera escucharme

Baje del escenario y en un rato ya todo se había calmado, ahora había llegado la hora de bailar por lo que había varias parejas y grupos de amigos en la pista de baile… y, como no podía faltar, comenzó una pieza romántica. Yo me quede en mi lugar sentado sin intención alguna por moverme de ahí

- "_Si tengo que bailar solo lo haré con Rin_"- pensé, y ,como si la hubiera invocado, ella apareció ante mí

-¿Bailas? Debes estar aburrido de estar ahí sentado- pregunto tímidamente, pude notar que ella estaba aún sonrojada, sonreí dulcemente ante tal imagen

-¡Me encantaría princesa! De hecho… me leyó el pensamiento- dije a modo de respuesta y me levante de mi asiento

Tome la mano de Rin y caminamos tranquilamente a la pista de baile. Jamás en mi vida había bailado, lo cual me ponía nervioso, y el sumarle el hecho de que me acababa prácticamente de confesar enfrente de una multitud de personas… no me daba opciones de tranquilizarme pronto. Una vez que tomamos un lugar en la pista comenzamos a bailar, me sorprendió el hacerlo bien, lo cual agradecí internamente al cielo

-Oye… Len…- me llamo mi acompañante

-¿Si princesa?-

-Primero que nada deja de llamarme así, ¡es embarazoso!, además tú también eres parte de la realeza- dijo y no pude evitar reír ante tal comentario

-¡De acuerdo!,¡de acuerdo!, lo siento Rin- dije entre risas- ¿Y?¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?- le pregunte una vez calmado

-Bien… umm… esto…-

-¿Si?- insistí curioso

-Yo… yo… ¿yo te… gusto?- me pregunto, note como se tenso un poco al momento de hacerlo y escondió su mirada, lo cual agradecí ya que un inmenso sonrojo invadió mi rostro, ¿Cómo se supone debía responder a eso?

-…Si- respondí en susurro

-¿Desde… cuando?-

-Desde… hace mucho…-

-¿Y tu compromiso con Miku?- pare inmediato de bailar al escuchar esa pregunta, debo admitir que no la esperaba

-Tú no… me dijiste nada de Dell…- respondí ahora siendo yo quien escondía la mirada, pude sentir que ella por primera vez me miro

-¿Qué tiene que ver él?-

-Es que… yo… yo… yo pensé que… a ti… él… umm… bien…- intente explicarme más las palabras no salían, ¡parecía un idiota!

-Len… ¿estabas… celoso?- pregunto ella y sentí como si me congelara en ese momento, yo solo pude esconder aún más mi mirada -Hablemos en otro lugar- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me sacaba del lugar sin siquiera dejarme responder, en realidad no iba a negarme pero pude sentir como alguien nos seguía con la mirada… decidí ignorarlo

Cuando me dí cuenta me encontraba en un inmenso jardín, quizá el doble o el triple más grande que los míos. Este estaba lleno de árboles y flores, incluso tenía un gran lago en el centro con un pequeño puente para permitir pasar al otro lado, nos paramos al llegar a este y pude ver como cientos de pequeños peces nadaban en el interior del lago; la luna parecía hacer brillar el agua, esta escena ciertamente si tuviera que describirla diría que era sacada como de un libro de un cuento de hadas

-Dime Len…- me llamo ella, la mire pero ella se encontraba dándome la espalda -¿Estabas celoso?- volvió a preguntar

-…Si…- respondí de una manera apenas escuchable- Fue por eso que yo había decidido que…- iba a continuar pero sentí como los labios de Rin se estampaban en ese momento contra los míos impidiéndome hablar. Me había besado… no cabía en mi mismo del asombro

-No hay por que estar celoso… a mí en realidad solo me gustas tú Len- dijo esto último en un susurro mientras sus mejillas retomaban el color rojo, yo ni siquiera podía hablar - Yo también me sentí muy celosa al verte con Miku… y cuando me entere de su compromiso yo… no pude soportarlo así que escapé… por cierto…¿Qué haces a…?- no la deje continuar, ahora era yo el que la había besado, después de unos segundos pude sentir como me correspondía el beso. Sentía que el mundo se paraba, no podía estar más feliz… era un momento solo de Rin y mío… o eso creía…

-¡RIN!- escuché un grito detrás de nosotros, al instante nos separamos y volteamos a ver quien la habíha llamado

-¡Dell!- exclamó ella llena de sorpresa y vergüenza, ¡perfecto!¡tenía que ser el quien interrumpiera mi momento con Rin!

-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?¡Rin tú eres MI prometida!-

-yo… Dell… yo…-

-Hey espera, ¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirnos? ¡Me importa poco el que seas su prometido! ¿Qué no puedes ver? ¡Ella ni siquiera te ama!¡A ella le gusto **YO**!¡Así que desaparece de nuestra vista!- le especté acercándome a él, yo no era así pero es que ya me había jodido mucho la relación con Rin y no podía, ni quería, permitir que esto siguiera así

-Mira mocoso no te metas conmigo, ella es mía ¿entiendes?- respondió, eso solo me hiso enfurecerme más

-¿Tuya? ¡Ya quisieras!¡Ella me ama a mí!¡Por lo tanto es **MÍA**!-

-¿La quieres? ¡pues pelea por ella!- me desafío

-¡Espera!¡Dell!¡Len!- intentó impedir Rin nuestra pelea, pero ya era demasiado tarde

-¡Como quieras!- dije aceptando el desafío

-¡Mañana!¡Aquí!¡Al atardecer!¡Más te vale no huir mocoso!- exclamó mientras se iba

-¡Como si fuera hacerlo!- le grité antes de que desapareciera de nuestra vista

-[Fin del Cap 10]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí el nuevo cap!<strong>

**¡Chan Chan Chaaaaan!¡Len por fin exploto y demostró sus celos!¡cambio de relación entre Rin y Len! y Rin fue quien dio el primer beso jajaja xDD! próximo capitulo! El Duelo! quien creen que ganara? Rin escogerá a su corazón o a su deber? ¬w¬ sabemos las respuestas! pero tenemos que seguir leyendo por puro gusto jojojo! xDD! y que creen? hice un dibujo del hermoso momento entre rin y len! aquí el link para quien guste verlo x3:**

**.com/#/d49e39q**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): jajaja! esque ya lo tenía hecho así que pude subirlos rápido esa vez xDD! menos mal que tú estés de acuerdo conmigo! -w-! aww! kawaii! me alegra el saberlo! ojala hayas tenido una buena semana! xDD**

**Rin-Chan! (RinMeltdown02): kyaa! nueva lectora! wiii! aww! muchas gracias! ojala te haya gustado el capitulo! ^/^**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo): seeeh! bendita Meiko no? por algo es la mejor amiga de Rin! jajaja xDDD! muchas gracias! me alegra que te gustara! jajaj claro! seras una invitada de honor en su boda! jjaaj xDD! nada mas dime como te quieres ver en el fic y yo te pondré! xDD!**

**Bueno! gracias también a todos los que leen el fic y no dejan review! me es feliz por el solo hecho de que le den una oportunidad! x3! e insisto en quien quiere boda! quien quiere estar presente? no sean timidos! todos seran aceptados! xDD! ojala disfrutaran el capi! recuerden que acepto cualquier comentario o critica mientras esta sera CONSTRUCTIVA! ojala pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	11. ¡Duelo!¡Príncipe Vs Dragón!

**¡Wah!¡Gomene minna!¡me he tardado en subir!**

**esque lo que paso es que de repente me ocupe demasiado por distintos problemas y así, y luego como de por si fue mi cumpleaños como que no tube tiempo jajajaaj xDU pero aquí les traigo el tan esperado capitulo del duelo de Dell y Len! intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude ya que no es tan lo mío jaja xDD! también aquí sale el primer Meiko Pov! así es! ahora tendrá un poco de protagonismo xDD! ojala les guste!**

**NOTA!:¡Vocaloid no pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD!**

* * *

><p><p>

-[Cap 11.- ¡Duelo!¡Príncipe Vs Dragón!]-

-(Rin Pov)-

OK, este en definitiva debe ser el día mas raro de toda mi vida. Primero llegó Dell con todo el rollo de que él es mi prometido, luego Len se pone celoso (según eso) ¡y se compromete con la verdosa!…¡Digo!… con Miku, después me entero de su compromiso y ahora yo me pongo toda celosa y dolida, y a diferencia de Len yo me escapó. Después de todo eso Len viene por mi, dios sabrá como, y se me declara, luego nos… nos… nos… ¡Ejem! Mejor omitiré esa parte. Luego Dell nos interrumpe, ¡y para acabarla tendrán un duelo por mi! (admito que eso me emociona un poco y me hace sentir especial…¡Pero ese no es el punto!). ¡Son demasiadas emociones para mí por un día!

-¡Len! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-

-No pienso dejar que te aleje de nuevo de mí Rin…- dijo con una mirada llena de dulzura y melancolía, sentí que mi corazón dejaba de latir al ver eso, pero decidí ignorarlo, tenía que ignorarlo, no era momento para eso

-¡Pero Dell es un dragón!¡y tú solo eres un humano!¡además!¡no es un dragón cualquiera!¡es un príncipe!- le repliqué

-¿Qué acaso no siempre el príncipe se enfrenta al dragón para quedarse con su princesa?- dijo de forma bromista al mismo tiempo que me guiñaba un ojo, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco ante eso.

-¡Baka!¡yo no soy una princesa! Bueno técnicamente si….¡pero antes que todo soy un dragón!-

-Y uno muy lindo…- dijo en tono coqueto acercándose un poco más a mí haciéndome sonrojar más al tiempo que me alejaba un par de pasos de él

-¡Mo!¡no estoy jugando! Por dios…- dije y empecé a caminar al interior del castillo, el obviamente empezó a seguirme- Vayamos a pedirle ayuda a Meiko-nee-

-¿A Meiko-san?¿Para qué?- preguntó

-Para el duelo obviamente. Ella es la mejor espadachín que tenemos aunque no lo creas, después de todo ella es la líder de nuestras tropas- le expliqué - Además esta noche deberás quedarte aquí y debemos ver donde es que dormirás…-

-¡Ah!¡Es cierto! Entonces ¿Qué te parece si duermo contigo?- dijo en modo juguetón al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba, un enorme sonrojo volvió a decorar mi rostro ante el comentario

-¡B-baka!¡no te tomes tantas libertades conmigo ahora!-

[_A la mañana siguiente…_]

-(Len Pov)-

Justo ahora me encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento junto a Meiko-san, en cuanto desperté apenas y me dejo tocar mi desayuno antes de traerme aquí, aparentemente se estaba tomando esto del desafío muy enserio. Ah, si. Creo que sobra aclarar que no dormí con Rin ¿cierto?, en realidad me toco compartir habitación con el tal "Gumiya"

-Rin me ha comentado que lucharás con Dell- dijo con voz tranquila

-Así es- le respondí sin dar muchos rodeos. Ella al instante abandono su rostro serio y una gran sonrisa pinto su rostro al tiempo que me abrazaba con fuerza, gesto que me dejo bastante confundido

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa!¡te enseñaré todo lo que pueda para que no pierdas por nada del mundo!- dijo totalmente emocionada

-Gr… gracias… Meiko…-san…- le dije con dificultad puesto que aun no se dignaba a soltarme

-¡Ay cariño!¡llámame "Meiko-nee"!¡ya eres parte de nuestra familia después de todo!- dijo soltándome aun sin abandonar su inmensa sonrisa

- "_¿Cariño..? _"- pensé confundido -Umm… de acuerdo… Meiko-nee-

-¡Bien!¡Comenzaremos con el entrenamiento ahora!- dijo volviendo a mostrarse seria y tomo una espada que estaba cerca y me lanzó otra, cosa que por un segundo me asusto, ¿Qué haría ella si no la atrapaba y moría a causa de eso?

[_Horas después…_]

-¡Ugh!¡estoy muerto!- dije mientras me lanzaba a la cama de Rin. Si se preguntan que hacía allí la respuesta es sencilla. Ella fue a hablarnos para que paráramos puesto que no faltaba mucho para el encuentro y yo debía comer algo y reponer energías

-¿Crees poder ganar así?- preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-¡Claro!¡no puedo perder por nada del mundo!- dije fingiendo seguridad en mí mismo - "_Después de todo… es por Rin que peleo… perder no es una opción…_"- pensé y la abracé tumbándola conmigo en la cama

-¡¿Q-qué estas haciendo?- dijo exaltada por mi reciente acción

-Le doy uso a mi amuleto de la suerte..~-dije a modo de broma mientras la acercaba mas a mí

-¡¿Cuál amuleto?¡Suéltame!- replico

-No quiero- dije en tono infantil ignorando su orden

Estuvimos así un rato, ella diciendo una excusa tras otra con tal de que la soltara (aunque algo dentro de mí me decía que ella tampoco quería que lo hiciera), y yo solo abrazándola sin ninguna intención de soltarla. Me sentía tan bien así, de hecho no me hubiera molestado en absoluto el estar así para siempre… pero no podía, tenía un duelo con Dell que comenzaría en cualquier momento. Al instante las dudas invadieron mi mente, ¿Qué haría si perdía?¿Rin se iría para siempre de mi lado y se casaría con Dell? No quería ni imaginarme como sería el vivir sin ella. Si bien durante toda mi vida lo hice… era monótono, aburrido. Desde que ella llego olvide lo que esa palabra significaba, no podía volver a esa vida bajo ningún costo.

[_Toc Toc Toc_]

-Chicos, es hora del duelo, será mejor que bajen- se escucho la voz de Gumiya al otro lado de la puerta

-Ya vamos- dije, y fastidiado tuve que soltar a Rin, me levante de la cama y tome la espada junto con una ligera armadura que Meiko-nee me había entregado antes de venirme al cuarto de Rin

-¿Estas listo Len?- me pregunto ella, yo me acerque y tome su mano

-Si- le respondí y así tomados de la mano fuimos al lugar acordado

Al llegar pude ver que Meiko-nee, Gumiya y Dell ya se encontraban allí. Dell al mirarme volvió a demostrar su claro odio hacía a mí, odio que era mutuo

-Así que has llegado mocoso- dijo enfadado nada disimulado

-Te dije que no escaparía- le respondí mientras mandaba a Rin al lado de Meiko-nee, estaría más segura allí

-Espero estés listo-

-Eso es más que obvio- volví a responderle mientras desenfundaba la espada

-Entonces… ¡No tendré piedad!- dijo y de un momento a otro las llamas invadieron el lugar, cuando estas desaparecieron revelaron al dragón plateado que habíha visto salir del castillo el otro día, sabía que ese dragón era Dell

"_**¡Adelante!¡Dame lo mejor que tienes mocoso!**_"

Escuche que decía dentro de mi mente. No me lo pensé dos veces y me lance contra él, él había intentado golpearme con su cola, cosa que logre esquivar pero no conté que lanzara un zarpaso al instante el cual no logré esquivar, caí con fuerza al piso y note que me había lastimado el hombro izquierdo, pude escuchar como Rin gritaba.

"_**¿Esto es lo mejor que tienes? Creo que después de todo seré yo quien se quede con Rin**_"

Escuche de nuevo su voz dentro de mi mente haciéndome enfurecer. Al instante me levante del suelo para volver a lanzarme contra él, esta vez me lanzo fuego de su hocico, yo lo evite al cortarlo con la espada. Después volvió a dar un zarpazo, esta vez logre esquivarlo y al ver como su cola comenzaba a acercarse amenazando con volver a atacar corte esta. Un enorme rugido invadió al lugar de inmediato

"_**¡Bastardo!**_"

-¡Ven!¡vamos!¡aun no hemos terminado Dell!- le grite poniéndome en guardia de nuevo

En ese momento se levanto en dos de sus patas y arrebato la espada de mi mano, y mientras intentaba recuperarla volvió a atacar dejándome esta vez inconciente, lo último que percibí fue el grito de Rin. ¿Así era como iba a acabar?…

-(Meiko Pov)-

Pude ver como Len caía al suelo quedando inconciente, así que este era el final, que decepción, pero era cierto… Len no es más que un humano, Dell es un dragón y uno que lleva años de entrenamiento. Len no llevaba más de un par de horas entrenando, era lógico que perdería.

-**¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**- escuché a Rin gritar y de un momento a otro ella también ya estaba en su forma dragón y se había puesto frente al cuerpo de Len protegiéndolo

_**¿Rin?…¿Qué estas haciendo? ¡no intervengas!**_

Decía Dell, realmente esta era una escena que yo tampoco espere ver

_**¡No te atrevas a tocar a Len!¡Ahora yo seré tu oponente!**_

Decía ella, pude percibir su miedo a perder a Len. En cuanto a Dell podía percibir que estaba confundido, no lo culpo, yo también lo estaría. Sabía que el no sabría que hacer por lo que decidí de que era hora de que yo interviniera.

-¡Se acabo el duelo!¡el ganador es **Len**!- sentencié, ambos dragones me miraron confundidos

_**¡¿De que estas hablando Meiko? ¡Obviamente yo he ganado!**_

-No Dell, Rin decidió que su lado es al lado de Len, al intervenir fue Len quién gano… gano en su corazón. ¿No lo notas? Si de verdad amas a Rin es mejor que te des por vencido con ella-

_**Meiko-Nee…**_

-Yo le explicaré lo que ha pasado a la reina, Rin, tú debes llevarte a Len, trata sus heridas y partan de inmediato- le dije en tono maternal mientras sonreía

_**¡Si!**_

Exclamo ella feliz y en un instante desapareció con Len. Dell volvió a su apariencia humana.

-Así que he perdido contra ese mocoso ¿huh?..- Decía el tranquilo

-Así es… pero que se le va a hacer ¡ya habrá alguien para ti!- intente animarle mientras le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda

-¡Ugh!¡No hagas eso!- dijo mientras ponía cara de dolor

-Uh.. Lo siento, déjame ver- Me disculpe y me puse detrás de el y le levante un poco la camiseta para ver su espalda, tenía una enorme herida allí- Uh… ¡Esto dejará marca!- dije mientras reía

-Eres horrible- dijo Dell mientras sonreía un poco

-Si, si lo soy, ahora vamos a curar tus heridas pequeño- le dije entre risas mientras nos encaminábamos al interior del castillo

-No soy pequeño…- dijo en tono infantil

-Para mi lo eres- le respondí y así entre broma y broma se acabó este día, era increíble pensar que hace tan solo unos momentos atrás había un duelo a muerte. Solo espero que ahora Rin sea feliz…

-[Fin del Cap]-

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el cap 11! que opinan? les gusto? xDD<strong>

**Lo hice así por que alguien me comento "¿Que puede hacer un humano contra un dragón?" y pues me pregunte lo mismo, y es cierto. es que hay gran diferencia, por eso al no ver como hacer ganar decidí que sería mejor así xD! de nuevo lamento el retraso u.u! prometo que ya no me tardaré xD! **

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): jajaj pues si, lamento el retraso, aun cuando te dije que lo subiria jaja los problemas xDD! ojala te haya gustado! ^^**

**Cindy-Chan! (Cindy Williams Black):Jajaja no te preocupes, no es obligatorio dejar review despues de todo xD! jajaja pues amigas si las puedo hacer si gustas! ^^! en cuanto a las parejas... pues si puedo poner el haku x dell, el miku x kaito no, por que si te fijas en capitulos anteriores ya he mencionado que tiene una relacion con meiko xDDU! jajaja me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior e igual espero que te haya gustado la conti, y de verdad lamento el retraso xDD!**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo):Seeh, esque ya era hora de los celos -w-! seeh! esque ya queria un momento romantico ajajaj xDD! pues si la verdad si jaja igual me esforzare para ya no tardarme asi xDDU lo que es el diseño de tu personaje para la boda ya esta hecho, luego dejare una imagen para que lo veas y me digas que te parece xDD espero te gustara el cap!**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): OMG! eres una monadaaaa! kyaaa! */*! jajaja ok me calmo xDD! no hace falta que seas tan asi! xDD! me da mucho gusto saber el que lo has estado siguiendo, me siento tan alagada! ^/^ jaja y no te preocupes, a mi igual se me solía olvidar bastante la contra jaja xDU! Claro que puedes aparecer! nada mas necesito que me digas como te quieres ver y bang! estaras en la boda! hijos? o/O omg, no lo pense, pero si quieres los pongo x/D y naaaah, no se enoja, no te fijaste que hasta ella es bien posesiva? jajaja tal para cual xDD! ojala te gustara el capi!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): jajaja! yay! jaja! también me gusta mucho esa canción por eso la puse, me siento feliz por eso! xDD! jajaj ya see! pero igual "Rinny" es muy suertuda! xDD! ya see! celos rlz! admitirlo rlz! jaja xDD! espero te gustara la conti! por cierto, he leido un fic tuyo, estuvo muy bueno! eres genial escribiendo -w-!**

**Rin-Chan! (RinMeltdown02): jajaj me da gusto que te haya encantado! aqui la conti! disculpame la demora! ojala te haya gustado el capi! xDD!**

**Y como siempre agradesco tanto a los que dejan review como a los que no! me hace feliz el que le den una oportunidad a mi fic! y como siempre les recuerdo que acepto cualquier comentario o critica mientras esta sea CONSTRUCTIVA! y tambien les recuerdo que pueden aparecer en la boda de Rin y Len! solo tienen que pedirmelo! acepto a cualquiera! ^^! solo tendrian que decirme como se quieren ver xDD! ojala todos pasen un(a) lindo(a) dia/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	12. ¡Iniciando una nueva guerra!¡Len es mío!

**¡Hi!**

**¿Qué creen? como recompensa por haberles hecho esperar tanto tiempo por el capitulo anterior ¡me puse el turbo para dejarles ya el siguiente!¡y he aquí ese capitulo! (si vieran como me regañaron los maestros por andar haciendo esto entre clases xDD!) ¡bueno! espero que este capitulo, al igual que todos los demás, les guste. ENJOY! (?) xD**

**NOTA:¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 12.-<span>¡Iniciando una nueva guerra! "¡Len es mío!"]-

-(_Len Pov_)-

Cuando desperté me encontraba en mi castillo de nuevo, más específicamente en mi habitación. ¿Qué paso?¿Cómo llegue? No lo se, perdí el duelo, eso es lo único que sé. ¿Dónde estaría Rin?¿Qué estaría haciendo?¿Ya nunca mas la volver a ver?. Esas preguntas rondaban por mi mente torturándome. También estaba el pensamiento de: "_Idiota, fue tu culpa por ser tan descuidado. ¡Si te hubieras esforzado más tendrías ahora a Rin a tu lado!_", era un verdaderamente… frustrante… y el no recordar nada más de eso… no me ayudaba

-Len, ¿estas bien?- escuche una voz a mi lado llamándome, ¡era imposible!¡esa voz es la de…!

-¡Rin!¡Pero!¿Cómo?¡Si yo perdí el…!- especte sorprendido, Rin estaba acostada justo a mi lado… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Ella me habría traído?

-Shtt~ Cálmate…- dijo mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en mi boca para evitar que dijera algo más -Tú ganaste, todo esta bien ahora- ¿Yo había ganado?¡Pero eso era imposible!¡Dell me había atacado cuando baje la guardia y quede inconciente!, ¿Cómo es que pude ganar?- El como no importa…¿o si?- dijo mientras sonreía divertida, al parecer había leído mis pensamientos…¿tan obvio soy?

-Hmm… supongo que no- dije restandole importancia al asunto al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a Rin

-¡¿Q-qué estas haciendo?- pregunto sonrojándose, se veía monísima cada vez que se sonrojaba

-Tú fuiste la que se metió a mi cama mi pequeña princesita dragón- le dije en tono juguetón mientras la acercaba más a mí, la verdad es que mi carácter no suele ser así, pero me encantaba verla sonrojada por mi culpa

-¡P-pero!¡no es lo que….!- Iba a seguir replicando pero decidí interrumpirla con un pequeño beso

-Si un humano y dragón tienen hijos…¿Cómo crees que serían?- le pregunte de la nada para dejarle en claro mi intención de jugar

-…¡¿EEEEEHHH?- fue todo lo que salio de su boca al captar la idea mientras se ponía roja a más no poder -¡¿P-pero q-que estas d-diciendo?¡T-tú maldito s-shota p-pervertido!- dijo antes de que la callara con otro beso, de verdad era tan encantadora… aunque sea tan tsundere

-Chicos, ¿Ya desper…?-logré escuchar una voz en la puerta, cuando mire para allá pude observar que la voz le pertenecía a un joven de cabellos azules, el cual comía helado y a pesar de que nos encontrábamos en pleno verano traía bufanda

-¡K-kaito-nii!- dijo Rin sacandome de encima, ¿lo conocía? Ultimadamente… ¿Por qué siempre los conocidos de Rin nos interrumpen?, ante tales preguntas no pude evitar poner mala cara

-¡Hey!¡hey!¡no te enfades pequeñito!¡no les interrumpí adrede!¡ni siquiera sabia lo que hacían!- dijo entre risas y revolvió mi cabello con una mano

-¡No me digas "pequeñito"!- dije enfadado y quite su mano de mi cabeza

-¡Que mal humor!-dijo aún riendo -Así que…¿Este es tu novio "hermanita"?-

-¡N-no es mi novio!- le respondió Rin aún con el enorme sonrojo en su rostro, Kaito ante esto volvió a reírse

Me sentí un poco decepcionado y dolido ante la respuesta de Rin, pero en parte era cierto. Nosotros nunca acordamos que seríamos pareja. Pero entonces, ¿Qué vendríamos siendo nosotros dos?¿Seguíamos siendo solo "amigos-hermanos"?¿Cómo puedo cambiar eso si es así? No es que me disgustara nuestra relación hasta ahora pero… ¿no podía ser más que eso para ella?

-Como sea- dijo Kaito sacándome de mi mar de pensamientos- Meiko dijo que es hora de que bajen a comer algo-

-¿Meiko-nee también esta aquí?- dijo alegremente Rin (quien ya tenía su color natural de piel y no se percibía más el color rojo en ella)

-Sip, la reina cuando supo todo mando a Meiko a cuidarlos y yo la acompañe por que se que ella no podría vivir sin mí- dijo esto último a modo de broma y tanto el como mi linda rubia se rieron- Bien, entonces los espero abajo- dijo una vez calmado y tras esto salio de la habitación dejándonos solos de nuevo

-Vamos Len- dijo ella sonriéndome al tiempo que intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero antes de que lo hiciera yo la detuve tomando su mano- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto mientras me observaba curiosa

-¿Quién era él?- le pregunte sin rodeos

-¿Te refieres a Kaito-nii? Ah, pues él es el príncipe de las tierras nevadas que están cerca de mi castillo, por lo que suele visitarme mucho, también es el novio de Meiko-nee… aunque ella lo niegue- dijo y ante esto ambos nos reímos, últimamente parece que todos los que tienen algo entre ellos suelen negarlo, ¿Por qué será?

Decidí soltarla para bajar de una vez y ambos nos levantamos al mismo tiempo. Salimos del cuarto juntos como habíamos hecho siempre, hablando en el camino, de preferencia eran puras bromas nuestras platicas, esa rutina que teníamos desde hace tanto tiempo y que sin embargo, a los dos nos encantaba. Una vez abajo todo lo que paso sucedió muy rápido para mi comprensión…

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Len y yo habíamos bajado a desayunar, todo iba bien, era un día completamente normal debo decir. Pero una vez abajo la vi… ahí estaba ella. Esa niña chillona a la que tanto odiaba. La que me hiso huir. En todo su horroroso verde… Miku Hatsune

-¡'_Lenny_'!¡por fin vuelves!¡parecería que ha pasado una eternidad desde que nos vimos por última vez!- dijo, no, chillo en un tono super meloso que, a mi parecer, podría romper los tímpanos de cualquiera

-¿M-miku?- dijo mi Len desconcertado mientras era abrazado por esa cosa horrorosa que se hacia llamar a si misma "Princesa"

-¡Te extrañe muchísimo!¡Me preocupe un montón cuando vine al día siguiente como te había dicho y no te encontré!¿Dónde estabas?- dijo mientras lo miraba (con su rostro demasiado cerca del de Len para mi gusto) con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Patético, 'disgusting'

-¡Hey!¡Hey, verdosa!¡aguarda un minuto!¡quita tus asquerosas manos de **MI** Len!- dije mientras jalaba una de sus coletas para alejarla de Len

-¡Ay!¿Tú que haces aquí monstruo?¿y cómo que tuyo?¡vete con tu prometido y déjame a mí y a mi prometido en paz!- me reclamó

-Mira, ¡tú no te metas cabeza de vegetal podrido! Que esta vez si puedo matarte- le dije ya mas que asqueada y enfadada de su presencia

-¡Chicas!¡chicas!¡cálmense!- dijo Len poniéndose en medio, ugh, a veces puede ser tan insportable

-¡'_Lenny_'!¡dile a esa cosa de quien eres prometido!¡dile que nos deje en paz!- volvió a chillar en su tono meloso. Ya estaba más que harta

Tomé el rostro de Len entre mis manos y sin ninguna clase de pudor alguno lo besé justo enfrente de Miku. Me dí cuenta de que al principio estaba confundido y no sabía que hacer, su moral debía estar en discusión con él justo ahora. Pero al parecer su moral no fue suficientemente fuerte porque empezó a corresponderme el beso, duramos unos minutos más así hasta que la falta de aire se hiso presente entre nosotros.

-**¡Len es mío!**¿entiendes verdosa?- le dije mientras abrazaba posesivamente a mi rubio, ella me miro mucho más que furiosa

-¡Esto significa la guerra Nightmare!- gritó y salió corriendo del castillo

-Uh… me llamó por mi apellido, no creí que lo recordara- dije divertida liberando a Len de mi abrazo

-Rin…¿Por qué has hecho eso?. Preguntó mientras me miraba confundido

-Porque quería dejarle en claro a esa niña de quien eres propiedad '_Lenny_'- repetí el tono meloso de Miku a modo de broma y bese la mejilla de Len para después irme riendo a desayunar. ¿Guerra es lo que quieres Hatsune? Guerra es lo que tendrás

-[Fin del cap 12]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y hasta aquí les dejare el nuevo capitulo!<strong>

**¿Qué tal? me di cuenta de que ya se les estaba olvidando este pequeño detalle, ya andaban pensando "yay! ahora por fin podrán estar juntos!" pues ¿qué creen? todavía no, es el turno de Rin de pelear por Len. Después de todo me parecen más lindas las parejas que tienen un montón de problemas y al final pueden estar juntos en un lindo final todo cursi xD (?). Jajajaj, ojala les haya gustado!**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): Jajaja, pues muchas gracias, agradesco tu perdón xD! yay~! de nuevo hice un lindo antídoto contra el maldito cansancio y estrés provocado por la escuela! xD! ojala hayas disfrutado el capitulo, aquí vuestra servidora intentando complacer! (?)**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo): Jajaja, pues si, ya vez, los cuentos de hadas son solo cuentos de hadas, ademas si te fijas, por lo menos en los que yo he leído, normalmente para matar al dragón el príncipe suele tener ayuda. Len estaba luchando él solo como podía xD. Jajaja, ya vez, Meiko es la hostia (?) xD! ya viste que no, ahora inicia la guerra por Len, jaja xDD! Jaja, que no te de pena! ya si se puede dejo la imagen en el siguiente capitulo, te lo prometo xD! Aww! jamás pensé que alguien tendría esa reacción por mi fic! estoy tan feliz! *w*! jajaja y descuida, me gusta saber cosas así, además de que me animan son entretenidas xD! ojala te gustara el capitulo!**

**Cindy-Chan! (Cindy Williams Black): Ok, contigo me voy a tener que disculpar, pero la guerra ya estaba planeada así que tendré que dar un poquito más de "mala imagen" de Miku, pero te prometo que terminando esta guerra serán amigas y Miku ya no se vera tan mal! xD! jajaja yeah! haber como incluyo al Mikuo! D:! (?) jaja xDD! jajaj ya vez, Meiko es un amor! jajaj xD! Y pues si, supongo que cualquiera pensaría en eso, pero también piensa que el dragón es una cosa gigante enorme y super fuerte, por lo menos más que un humano. Lograr llegar sería muy complicado, ya vez que nuestro amado Len no logró llegar xD!**

**Eliza-Chan! (Eliza-Kagamine): Jajaja no te preocupes! insisto en que no es obligatorio dejar review después de todo! xD! Jajaja yay! soy dios! *O* (?) ajaj ok no xD! a mi igual me gusta Gumiya, por eso lo quise poner en el fic, haber si luego logro darle más protagonismo xD!**

**Ryukaze! (Ryukaze-sama): Jajaja! wow! pues muchas gracias por decir que mi fic es un sueño! xD! me alegra que pienses así! y seh, es que sinceramente a mi también me cae mal Miku xDu! jaja! deseo concedido! continuación dejada! (?) xD!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): Jajajaj! Wow, que datos tan exactos xDU! jaja pues muchas gracias, me da gusto el que te gustara lo que hice xDu! jejeje, ya vez, una se esfuerza por que Len sea como se supone debe ser! *-*! ay que pena, pues.. gracias por decir eso x/D! jaja no necesito que me adviertas nada! soy una chica fuerte! me ato las sandalias yo solita! (?) xD! Gracias ^^!**

**Anime-friends****: jajaj, muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado! ^^**

**Rin-Chan! (RinMeltdown02): Jajaaj lamento el que te hayas sentido así, que bueno que hayas estado tan emocionada con el capitulo, aquí te deje la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado xD**

**Bueno, también al igual que diario les agradesco a todas las personas que leen el fic y no dejan ningun review, el solo hecho de que le den una oportunidad me hace muy feliz, ¡Gracias! ^^! aquí estuvo la primera aparición de Kaito! ojala les haya gustado! ^^ también como siempre les digo "¿quién quiere estar en la boda de Rin y Len?" xD! insisto, cualquiera será aceptado. Ni Rin ni ningún otro dragón les morderá, lo juro xD! ojala pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	13. La verdad de Rin

**Hola Minna! por fin les traigo el capitulo 13! waah! fue infierno! me castigaron! ¬¬! ¿quién castiga a un escritor? Dx (?) jaja ok no, pues aquí les traigo el capitulo más largo que he hecho yo creo xDu la verdad me esforcé lo más que pude xDU! Por cierto! aquí se menciona por primera vez a MIKUO! dejenme aclararles que en mi fic Mikuo es el hermano ADOPTIVO de Rin, luego más adelante saldrá Mikuo en persona y ahí ya les explicaré la historia xD! bueno! ya los dejo disfrutar el fic! ENJOY! (?)**

**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xDD!**

* * *

><p><em>-[<em>_Cap 13.- "La verdad de Rin"__ ]-_

_-(Len Pov_)-

Después del desayuno el día transcurrió como era de costumbre, pero yo aún no lograba sacar de mi cabeza aquel momento, ¿Qué sería lo que habría pasado?, conocía muy bien el carácter de Rin pero… simplemente aquella declaración de guerra era demasiado. ¿Por qué lo hacían?¿por mí?, eso no era necesario… además, aquello que hiso Rin enfrente de Miku no era necesario tampoco ¿cierto?, aunque admito que no me desagrado del todo…

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué haría con respecto a esta situación?, no debí haber actuado tan impulsivamente en aquel momento. Ahora tengo a Rin, y realmente no necesito nada más, ¿Cómo cancelaría el compromiso?¿mis padres aceptarían este capricho mío?, tantas preguntas y a ninguna le veía alguna solución

-¿Pensando en Rin?- pregunto una voz la cual reconocí como la de Kaito, ¿Desde hace cuanto habría llegado?

-Humm… pues si, algo así…- le respondí sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, no era que de verdad no me importara, pero es que aún no confiaba en ese tal Kaito, ¿Por qué?, bueno… realmente no hay una razón

-Hey, ¿aún sigues enojado por lo que paso antes? Te dije que no fue intencional, ¡supéralo!- dijo, realmente quería olvidar ese molesto suceso, me pone furioso el que siempre que estoy cerca de hacer algo alguien tenga que interrumpir el momento

-No es eso- le respondí un tanto molesto por haberme hecho recordarlo

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto, supongo que si quería estar solo de nuevo por un momento tendría que contárselo ¿cierto?

-Miku inició una guerra contra Rin- le dije sin rodeos

-¿Miku?- pregunto de nuevo confundido, lo había olvidado, Kaito acababa de llegar por lo que él no conocía a Miku, obviamente era ajeno a todo el asunto

-Ah, pues… ella es la princesa a la que fui a rescatar cuando conocí a Rin, ella es… umm… bueno… se puede decir que… ella es… _mi prometida_…- dije esto último en susurro

-…¿Qué?-

-Es mi prometida…-

-¿Tienes una prometida?…- pregunto atónito, al parecer no podía creérselo

-Umm… pues… si… es una larga historia…-

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que tienes una prometida?¡¿y que hay de Rin?- ahora parecía enojado… bueno, lo entiendo, después de todo es el "hermano" de Rin ¿cierto?

-¡Es por eso que habrá una guerra!¡yo no quiero a Miku!¡yo quiero cancelar el compromiso!- declaré, el pareció calmarse un poco aunque aún parecía molesto

-Pues entonces apoyaré a mi hermanita en esta guerra, ¡pero si le haces algo te juro que…!-

-Tranquilo, jamás me atrevería a hacerle algo- le interrumpí y el sonrió complacido por tal respuesta, poco después de decir eso… él se fue. Creo que Kaito me cae un poco mejor ahora, el que se preocupe así por Rin quiere decir que es una gran persona, por lo menos a mi punto de mi vista

Después de que Kaito se fue me quede solo ahí pensando otra vez, luego de no llegar a ninguna conclusión ( y de sentir a mi estomago rugir por más comida) decidí irme a comer algo, y nada más terminando de comer una de las criadas me llamo diciendo que mis padres me buscaban, así que ahora me encontraba caminando hacia ellos.

No necesitaba pensar demasiado para comprender que era lo que querían, al igual que Miku (según eso) debían estar preocupados. Después de todo me fui del castillo sin avisar y también cuenta el hecho de que no volví el mismo día. Sabía bien que por mi madre no habría problema, pero mi padre… bueno, no es necesario explicar como era ¿cierto?

-Len- me llamo mi padre nada más llegar- ¿Dónde habías estado? Eres un príncipe, recuérdalo, no puedes desaparecer así nada más-

-Lo siento- le respondí- Pero es que se me ofreció la oportunidad de traer a Rin de regreso y…-

-¡¿De nuevo esa niña? Len, me he dado cuenta de que esa "chica" es mala influencia para ti. Te saltas tus lecciones, desapareces por más de un día sin avisar, y de por si desafías mi autoridad… Len, no quiero que la sigas viendo, hasta el reino Hatsune nos ha declarado guerra por ustedes dos ¿no es cierto?-

-¿Lo sabes…?- pregunte un poco sorprendido

-¡¿Cómo querías que no nos enteráramos?¡por dios!¡creí tener un hijo mejor que eso!-

-**¡TETSU!**- interrumpió mi madre con un grito- No le hables así a nuestro hijo -le dijo- Len… A ti te gusta esa chica ¿verdad?- me pregunto, ante tal pregunta me sonroje y asentí con la cabeza

-Si… a mi me gusta mucho Rin sin importar si es un dragón o no…- dije un tanto cohibido

-Lo sabia, lo note en tu mirada desde que la trajiste al castillo, se notaba que había algo entre ustedes dos- ante esto me sonroje aún más, ¿De verdad desde hacía tanto tiempo se me notaba?- Len, pase lo que pase yo siempre te apoyaré, eres mi querido hijo, quiero que seas feliz sin importar que-dijo al tiempo que me sonreía, ante tales palabras de mi madre sentí el impulso de correr y abrasarla, desde el principio ella demostró que me comprendía. Realmente no podía apreciarla más de lo que lo hacía ahora

-¡Aika!- reclamó mi padre recibiendo una gélida mirada de parte de mi madre

-Si te atreves a interferir entre ellos dos Tetsu… juro que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida- le amenazó ella, de verdad daba miedo verla así, pero esta vez yo me sentí feliz en lugar de asustado

-Bien…-dijo mi padre mientras soltaba un enorme suspiro- Tu madre y yo los estaremos apoyando hasta el final Len- dijo rindiéndose por fin, dejando por fin a un lado su orgullo, realmente me sentía feliz

Después de esto, en el transcurso de una semana habían estado preparando tanto el grupo de Luka como el de Gakupo para la batalla. También cabe aclarar que el número de residentes en el castillo había comenzado a crecer increíblemente rápido, día tras día llegaban más y más dragones, era sorprendente la cantidad que había. Y en cuanto a Rin… como ninguno de los dos quería estar lejos del otro… eh… olviden eso. Bien como decía, ella y yo nos la pasamos entrenando juntos, bajo la tutela de Meiko-nee por supuesto

Y así al finalizar dicha semana, la hora por fin había llegado, ya era tiempo para la guerra, todos ya se encontraban afuera del castillo listos para dicho evento. Las tropas de Gakupo y Luka se encontraban al frente del castillo, acompañados de Meiko-nee y un pequeño grupo de dragones. Las tropas de Gumiya se encontraban arriba, en el lado este del castillo. Las de Kaito también se encontraban arriba, con la diferencia de que ellos estaban del lado oeste del castillo. Rin y yo estábamos justo enfrente de todos, como era de esperarse, después de todo esta era nuestra guerra. La hora estaba cada vez más cerca pero un poco antes de que llegará el momento algo sucedió…

-**¡RIN!**- se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina desde el cielo, Rin y yo subimos la mirada ( y estoy seguro de que todos de chismosos también la subieron) y ahí nos encontramos con que la dueña de la voz era nada más y nada menos que la reina Ayame, la cual se encontraba montada sobre un dragón plateado…¿Dell?

-¡Ayame!¡¿Qué quieres aquí?¡estoy ocupada!¡no tengo tiempo para ti!- le dijo Rin molesta

-¡Solo quiero hablar contigo!¡he venido a ayudarte!¡me han contado todo y he venido a apoyarte!-

-¡¿Apoyarme?¡no intentes actuar como una madre!¡no quiero tu ayuda!- volvió a contestarle en mal modo, ¿Por qué la odiaría tanto? No podía evitar sentir curiosidad, después de todo, yo desde que vi a la reina me pareció una buena persona

-Rin… tenemos que hablar- dijo la reina con voz suave, ella se encontraba justo enfrente de nosotros ahora, en cuanto a Dell… él ya se había unido al grupo de Meiko-nee

-¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo!-

-¡Rin!¡escúchala!- le demando una voz, era Meiko-nee

-Meiko-nee…- susurro Rin- Bien… te escuchare esta vez Ayame…- dijo por fin cediendo ante la petición de la reina

-¡Gracias! Ahora… ¡Ven conmigo! Es algo que nadie más debe saber…- dijo Ayame, ¿Qué clase de secreto era? No podía evitar sentir mucha curiosidad, pero decidí seguir callado.

-Esta bien- respondió Rin, y así en un momento ambas salieron de la vista de todos, solo espero que no tarden demasiado, la guerra estaba por comenzar…

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Ayame y yo continuamos caminando un rato, ¿Qué sería lo que quería?, realmente no deseaba acompañarla, ¡Tenía una guerra con la cual lidiar!… y admito que también quería estar con Len

-Rin- me llamo deteniéndose por fin

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le respondí de mala gana, ella puso una mueca de dolor, ¿Cuándo dejará de hacerlo? Me harta

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?- pregunto de la nada, de alguna manera podía percibir que esa no era la intención de la platica, ¿Qué era lo que tenía en mente?

-Eso es obvio, mataste a mi madre y sedujiste a mi padre- le respondí sin rodeos

-¿Y por qué odias a los humanos?- volvió a preguntar, cada vez entendía menos de a donde quería llegar

-¡Eso también es obvio!¡pues porque…!¿Eh?- ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué los odiaba?, lo había olvidado

-Rin… permíteme contarte una historia- dijo ella tranquilamente- Es hora de que recuperes algo que perdiste y que sepas la verdad- dijo dejándome aún más confundida, no entendía nada, por lo que me limite a escucharla- Veras… todo ocurrió cuando todavía eras una niña muy pequeña…-

[_Flash Back_]

-(_Pov Normal_)-

Era un día soleado en el reino donde los dragones habitaban, se podía respirar la paz en el aire, hacía algún tiempo **los humanos tontamente inventaron el rumor de que los dragones se habían extinguido**, por lo que los dragones ahora podían vivir relajados, el reino no podía ir más perfecto, no podía haber un lugar en el que hubiera más felicidad que ese… o por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba una pequeña niña rubia de apenas 5 años que se encontraba jugando por los jardines del castillo

-¡Aya-chan!¡Oka-san!¡miren!¡las hice yo solita!- decía orgullosamente la niñita entregándoles a un par de jóvenes, una pelirroja y una rubia respectivamente, un par de coronas de flores un tanto malhechas. Las jóvenes rieron enternecidas.

-Son hermosas hija, gracias- dijo la rubia recibiendo el regalo gustosa

-¡Gracias Rin-chan!¿Por qué no me la pones tú?- dijo dulcemente la pelirroja agachándose un poco para que la pequeña pudiera ponérsela -¿Y?¿Qué tal me veo?- pregunto a la niña mientras hacía poses divertidas

-¡Te vez muy linda Aya-chan!- dijo la niña entre risas

-¡Ah!¿Por qué no vas y le haces una a tu hermanito, Rin?- le pregunto sonriente la rubia mayor

-¿A Mikuo-nii?¡no quiero!¡él es raro!- dijo la pequeña haciendo pucheros, causando que las jóvenes volvieran a reír

-¡Es que Mikuo-kun te quiere muchísimo Rin-chan! Así que no seas cruel con él y dale una también ¿si?- dijo la pelirroja revolviendo el cabello de la pequeña

-¡Moo!¡esta bien!- dijo ella y empezó a correr a donde había flores para empezar a juntar para la nueva coronita que haría para su hermano

-Ayame… tengo que pedirte un favor…- dijo la joven rubia mostrándose sería

-¿Qué sucede Lina?- dijo la pelirroja preocupándose por el repentino cambio de actitud en su amiga

-Creo que los humanos nos han descubierto, por eso se ha decidido que ire a una pequeña investigación junto con el rey y Meiko-san-

-¡¿Qué has dicho?¡déjame ir también por favor!- rogó Ayame

-No, yo quiero que te quedes aquí, y quiero que si algo llegará a pasar… cuides a Rin y a Mikuo por favor- dijo observándola con mirada suplicante

-Pero…-

-Por favor Ayame, solo a ti te puedo pedir este favor… eres mi mejor amiga, prácticamente mi hermana-

-Esta bien- acepto la pelirroja- pero… debes prometerme que harás todo lo posible por regresar con bien ¿si?-

-Te lo prometo- le respondió Lina con una sonrisa

-¡Aya-chan!¡Oka-san!¿Dónde esta Mikuo-nii?- les pregunto la pequeña que corría hacia ellas

-¡Aquí estoy!- dijo un pequeño peliverde con ojos de igual color que no aparentaba ser más de dos años más grande que la pequeña. Él se encontraba entrando al jardín justamente, la niña al verlo corrió de inmediato hacía él

-¡Ten!¡te hice esto!- dijo la pequeña rubia extendiéndole la coronita de flores que llevaba en sus manitas, el pequeño ante esto se sonrojo un poco y tomo la coronita en sus manos

-Y-yo también tengo algo para ti Rin-chan…- dijo tímidamente el niño sonrojándose más mientras ocultaba su mirada de la rubia, ella lo miro curiosa

-¿Enserio?¿y qué es?-

-Cierra los ojos- le ordeno el pequeño a lo que ella obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, el niño en un arranque de valor acerco sus labios a los de la pequeña dándole un corto y tímido beso, que así tan pronto como empezó acabo, y el pequeño lleno de vergüenza ahora se escondió detrás de la rubia mayor

-¡Mikuo-nii!¡te he dicho un montón de veces que no hagas eso!- exclamó la pequeña ahora sonrojada mientras intentaba pegarle al pequeño sin mucho éxito puesto que este aún se encontraba oculto detrás de Lina- ¡Oka-san!¡regaña a Mikuo-nii!- la susodicha río ante la ternura de sus pequeños

-¡Pero él solo te mostraba su cariño hijita!- le respondió

-¡Pero Oka-san!- reclamó la niña

-Ya, ya, ¿Qué te parece si te preparo algo rico como recompensa Rin-chan?- dijo Ayame levantando a la pequeña en sus brazos, la menor sonrío encantada

-¡Siiiiiii!- exclamó entusiasmada la niña, ante esto todos, menos la pequeña, se rieron. ¿Quién habríha pensado que tal hermosa paz acabaría tan pronto?

[_Fin del Flash Back_]

-(_Rin Pov_)-

-Si… ciertamente Mikuo-nii siempre fue así…- dije sonrojada al recodar el comportamiento del antes mencionado- pero no recuerdo nada del suceso en el que mi madre estuvo involucrada-

-Pues… verás…-

[_Flash Back_]

-(_Pov Normal_)-

Habían ya transcurrido varios días desde la partida de los reyes. Aunque a los pequeños Rin y Mikuo no parecía importarles, ellos se la pasaban jugando o, más comúnmente, Mikuo a pesar de su timidez acosando a Rin, y Rin… se la pasaba o intentando escapar de los acosos de su hermano o intentando pegarle al no poder evitar algunos. Pero a los demás ese hecho ya les tenía bastante preocupados, en especial a cierta joven pelirroja

-¡Señorita Ayame!- exclamó alarmado un joven

-¿Qué sucede Kiyoteru?- pregunto la pelirroja intrigada por el tono usado

-¡Nos acaba de llegar esto de parte de los reyes!- volvió a decir el chico mientras le extendía un pequeño papel a la pelirroja, esta lo tomo entre sus manos abriendo dicho papel encontrando en su interior nada más que un "S.O.S", esta al leer tal cosa palideció subiendo su mirada rápidamente para encontrarse con la del joven

-Que todos se preparen para venir conmigo, debemos ir al rescate de los reyes-

-¿Y los chicos?- Ayame pareció meditarlo

-Los traeremos con nosotros, pero ellos se quedaran cerca del bosque, en un lugar seguro, junto con alguna criada que pueda cuidarlos- dijo ella segura de su decisión

-Entendido- respondió Kiyoteru para luego salir del lugar a darles a todos el mensaje de Ayame

Poco después de eso el castillo se encontraba vació, Ayame y su grupo logro encontrar a los reyes al instante, había una enorme guerra, era increíble el que siguieran con vida a esas alturas, ellos al instanse te pusieron en guardia para comenzar el rescate de sus reyes

Mientras tanto, un par de pequeños niños jugaban alegremente con una mariposa que se encontraba volando por ahí, totalmente ajenos a la situación en la que se encontraban sus padres, al ver que la mariposa se alejaba los pequeños decidieron seguirla

-¡No se alejen mucho!- dijo la criada que los cuidaba

-¡No!- le respondieron los pequeños al mismo tiempo. Ella ingenuamente les tomo la palabra y comenzó a leer un libro que traía consigo, sin saber el desastre que causaría su falta de preocupación

Mientras tanto, los dos niños se habían adentrado bastante en el bosque por perseguir a la pequeña mariposa la cual se vieron obligados a dejarla ir puesto que un enorme río les obstruía el camino. Los pequeños miraron en todas direcciones sin saber como regresar, se habían perdido

-Mikuo-nii… ¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto asustada la rubia al no reconocer el lugar

-No lo se- le respondió sinceramente el niño- Pero será mejor que nos quedemos aquí hasta que alguien del castillo nos encuentre- añadió el pequeño mientras intentaba consolar a su hermanita

_**¡Crack!**_

Se escuchó una rama romperse en las cercanías, no estaban solos. Los niños al instante lograron reconocer la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, después de todo, eran pequeños si, pero eran dragones. La niña temerosa se escondió tras su hermano mientras que el pequeño tomaba una rama algo gruesa que estaba cerca de ellos para intentar proteger a su asustada hermana, cual caballero a su princesa

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?- demando saber el niño y al momento una pequeña cabecita rubia salio tras un árbol, era un pequeño que rondaba por la misma edad que Rin, ciertamente parecía un tipo de clon de la pequeña pero en niño

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto extrañado el peliverde dejando la rama a un lado

-Me llamo Len…- respondió tímidamente el rubio, en ese instante detrás del pequeño peliverde salió la pequeña, ganándose la atención del rubio

-¿Qué haces aquí?- volvió a preguntar Mikuo

-Hay una guerra donde vivo… y mis padres me ordenaron esconderme aquí…- respondió el pequeño sonrojándose un poco al ver que la pequeña le miraba fijamente

-¿No tienes miedo?- le pregunto la niña

-¡Claro que lo tengo! Pero no debo salir de aquí hasta que alguien venga por mí…-

-Entiendo…- dijo la pequeña acercándose a él- Entonces…¿Por qué no jugamos juntos?- le pregunto sonriente mientras tomaba una de las manitas del niño entre la suyas haciéndolo sonrojar más, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Mikuo que los miro con molestia

-¡Esta bien!- respondió el niño correspondiendo a la sonrisa

Al paso de unos minutos los niños ya se habían hecho buenos amigos, aunque Mikuo aún observaba con algo de molestia a Len de vez en cuando, pero fuera de eso todo iba bien hasta que….

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**- se escuchó a una mujer gritar no muy lejos de ahí, los niños miraron la dirección de la cual provenía el grito. Dos de ellos preocupados, uno asustado

-¡OKA-SAN!- gritaron ambos niños y sin dudarlo fueron corriendo hacia el lugar para ver a su madre, el rubio al no querer quedarse solo decidió seguirlos

La siguiente escena marco sus vidas para siempre. Las llamas invadían el lugar, la sangre y los cadáveres abundaban también. Y justo frente a ellos bañada en sangre se encontraba Ayame sosteniendo en brazos el cuerpo muerto de Lina. Al parecer ella todavía no los había notado, pero para los tres pequeños esa escena fue demasiado, y al instante… todos quedaron inconcientes

[_Fin del Flash Back_]

-[_Fin del Cap 13]-_

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí muere el capituo 13! ¿qué les pareció a mi gente? ¿les gusto? espero que si xD<strong>

**bueno como les había dicho, me castigaron, así que tube mucho tiempo para ir escribiendo más para el fic jajaj xDD! ¿como ven a Mikuo? la verdad espero no les moleste, por que, se que sonara raro xDu, pero a mi me gusta Mikuo -w-, igual spoiler! Mikuo estará con Miku ok? no se preocupen xD! el primer amor nunca funciona es lo que dicen! (?) jajaj xDD!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): Jajaja, ya sabía yo que se habían olvidado de Miku, a que eso estuvo genial huh?jajaj xDD y si, a mi también me choca cuando se mete entre los lindos Kagamine xD! jajaja verdad que si? ya vez, nuestra Rin por siempre Tsundere! xD! jajaja ya vez, a que fue lindo?x3 y si la verdad deja duda eso de que saldría de la junta de esos dos no? XD! jaja yay! soy una escritora de verdad! :D! (?)! jaja sep! KaitoxMeiko! -w-**

**Rin-Chan! (RinMeltdown02): Jajaja claro! dime como quieres ver y te meto en el fic! con gusto! xD! jajaj pues si quieres te la escribo! estoy para complacer jaja! xDD! me alegra haberte hecho feliz! xDD! seeh! muerte a la verde! jaja ok si, hay que calmarse -w-!**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): Siempre me da gusto ver tu interés en mi fic sabes? me pone de buen humor xD! jaja, esque quería agregarle un poco de comedia al capitulo anterior xDD! jajaj pues no se pueden comer a Miku, también hay fans de Miku leyendo mi fic (increíble no? xD) y pues quiero intentar complacer a todos los gustos xDD! ya te deje el siguiente capi! ojala te gustara!**

**Miu-Chan! (Miu Cho Kagamine):jajaj yo no pido review! siempre digo que no es obligatorio dejar! y deja te intento explicar, un review es ese pequeño comentario que dejas en el capitulo, puedes entenderme con eso? por que la verdad nunca he sido buena explicando xDu ojala te fuera de ayuda!**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo): ¡Y aquí de nuevo contestando el review de una de mis lectoras favoritas! (?) jaja ok no xD pero si eres de mis favoritas -w-! jajjaja pues en el siguiente capi ya empieza la guerra, y aquí ya te deje un pequeño... bueno quizá no tanto xD! capitulo para tu deleite! jajaj xDD! gracias! menos mal que no eres exigente jajaja! bueno espero te gustara el capi enserio! ^^**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): jajaja a mi también me castigaron, no te preocupes xDD! jajaja pues gracias! mira que dedicarle tiempecito a mi fic cuando uno esta tan ocupado deja buen sabor de boca! *-*! jajaj pues ni te apures, yo tengo 16, no estas tan sola xDD! ajajaj ok! ya estoy trabajando en el diseño de tu personaje, en cuanto este listo te dejare la imagen por aquí ^^ jajaj de acuerdo! iras como una genial dragón! x3! de hecho si pongo que Rin y Len van a tener hijos pienso poner a lo que son Rinto y Lenka xD! jajaja pues si, ya vez XDu! yeah! jajaj yo también quiero apuñalar el muñeco de Miku! (?)! xD enserio? por que yo de verdad pienso que eres una ternurita! xDD! ajaja awww! me siento alagada! x/3! jaja pues mira, deja te cuento un secretito, este fic lo inicié exclusivamente en dedicación a mi onii-chan, no lo quise decir xD así que técnicamente yo salgo desde el primer capitulo xDu el Len de este fic lo hice pensando en mi onii-chan, así es, existe un chico así de lindo jajaj xDD! pues total, por eso pienso que sería raro ponerme si técnicamente yo ya estoy en el fic XDU! pero puedo hacer algo parecido jaja xDD! y por mi esta bien la idea de hacer sufrir a Miku jaja xD! un fic tuyo? yeah! yo quiero aparecer! *-*! jaja pues gracias xDD! jajaj tranquila, yo me sentí feliz al ver tu review, eres interesante XD! jaja bueno pues, no te preocupes, yo apenas logre subir por que pues ya viste que no tube tiempo jajaj xDD! igual intentare subir en los fines de semana de preferencia para que te sea más fácil x3! jajja muchas gracias! tu también cuidate mucho onee-chan! ojala te gustara el capitulo! -w-!**

**Y como siempre agradesco a las personas que leen y no dejan review, digo no es obligatorio dejar, es solo si quieren y ya, yo ya soy feliz solo con saber que la gente lee mi fic x3! y como siempre pregunto! QUIEN QUIERE ESTAR EN LA BODA DE RIN Y LEN? todos son aceptados! no hay discriminación para nadie! lo juro! solo tienen que decirme que apariencia quieren tener y si quieren de que parte quieren ser invitados, del novio o de la novia, si no lo pongo al azar! xD! bueno! ojala todos hayan disfrutado el capi! ya los voy dejando por que tengo weba! xDu! que tengan un(a) bonito(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	14. ¿Amigas?¡Mikuo aparece!

**Hi minna~~! les traje el otro capitulo! *-***

**Ok miren, verán, aquí por primera vez aparecerá el Miku Pov!, todos sabemos que todos tienen distintas maneras de ver las cosas ¿cierto?, Miku hasta ahora se ha estado viendo muy mal, por eso me disculpo con las fans de Miku, ¡pero! eso era por que veíamos las cosas desde el punto de vista de rin y len, len en si no la conocía muy bien por que se la pasaba con rin y rin odia a los humanos!, así que este capitulo va para las fans de Miku, de verdad lamento haberlas "herido" haciendo ver a Miku así, sinceramente a mi ella no me cae muy bien, pero reconosco que es alguien linda y que no es como la hago ver, aquí demuestro como realmente es. espero les guste, y a mis lectoras que estaban felices de como ponía a Miku... pues ¡lo siento!¡pero ya tocaba! xD! bueno, ya me emocione y mejor los dejo leer que es lo que quieren ¿no? xDU ¡ENJOY! (?)**

**NOTA:¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap. 14.- "¿Amigas? ¡Mikuo aparece!"<span>]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Después de lo que Ayame dijo me sentía más que aturdida, aquella imagen… la podía ver en mi mente, era un recuerdo borroso pero se podían distinguir las dos personas que vi en ese momento… ¿lo que decía era cierto?¿de verdad paso lo que me acaba de decir?

-Rin… tu madre murió por culpa de esa guerra, esa imagen debió ser un trauma muy grande para ti que eras una niña pequeña- empezó a decir -Ahora lamento las decisiones que tome ese día, no pensé con claridad. También lamento no haberme dado cuenta de que ustedes estaban ahí ese día, se que no es una excusa pero… la muerte de Lina fue muy pesada para mi también-

-Una… guerra…- decía para mi misma en voz alta aún sin salir del shock

-Se que en cierta forma comprendiste lo que paso ese día… pero era algo con lo que tú aún no podías, por lo cual pienso que inconcientemente para ayudarte me echaste la culpa a mí- volvió a hablar -Pero tú odio a los humanos nació de ahí… pero Rin, justo ahora quiero que sepas que… no debes odiar a todos los humanos, también nosotros fuimos culpables en cierta forma. Ese Len que te acompaña ahora… es el Len de ese entonces ¿verdad?, estoy segura de que tú misma piensas que es un gran chico a pesar de ser humano. Rin… ¡también hay humanos buenos!¡así que no los odies!-

-Pero tú… sedujiste a mí padre… y…-

-¡Yo jamás me atrevería a hacer tal cosa!¡yo jamás me imagine que terminaría con él! Pero… después de perder a Lina… los dos al comprender el dolor por el que pasábamos… intentamos ayudarnos a superarlo… y después solo paso, yo tampoco lo quería admitir, ¡también fue algo difícil para mí!-

Las palabras de Ayame golpeaban con fuerza mi corazón. Ella jamás me había hecho nada… en ningún momento hiso algo que hiciera que mereciera mi odio… y sin embargo yo la había tratado tan mal… ¡y aún así ahora venía para ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba!, realmente yo… soy alguien despreciable

-Ayame…- la llamé mientras mis ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas

-Rin… ¿sabes? Sé que jamás podré ser una madre para ti, pero yo soy tú amiga ¿si? Tú "Tía" de los viejos tiempos- dijo sonriéndome con cariño

-¡Ayame!- grite y, en un impulso desenfrenado, la abracé- ¡Perdóname!¡Por favor!¡Perdóname!-

-No hay nada que necesite ser perdonado…- dijo y me alejo un poco - ahora vamos, la guerra no esperará por nosotras- agregó y me sonrío otra vez, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza a modo de respuesta y empezamos a caminar de regreso

Ahora que lo pensaba… si me equivoque con Ayame… ¿me habría equivocado con Miku también?. Es cierto que ella era algo irritante a veces, es alguien tan melosa y su voz es chillona pero… ¿Qué no es solo una muchachita como yo?. Sé que existe la diferencia de que ella es humana y yo un dragón… pero aún así yo tengo muchos defectos también ¿no?, ¿Acaso me estaré equivocando con esta guerra?…

-¡Rin!¡has vuelto!- escuché que la voz de Len me llamaba, ¿en que momento había regresado?

-Si…- le conteste con la voz algo apagada

-hey… Rin, ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras me miraba con preocupación, una leve sonrisa surco mi rostro al verlo

-Si, solo… me he enterado de muchas cosas en tan corto tiempo-

-¿Eh?-

-Nada, cuando seas grande lo entenderás- le dije en forma de broma para aliviar la tensión del ambiente. Además me lo habían dicho cientos de veces en mi vida, así que era una gran manera de desahogarme

-¡Pero si tenemos la misma edad!¡Además…!-

-¡Ahí vienen!- grito Gumiya anunciando la llegada del ejercito enemigo

Al instante todos volteamos al frente tomando las posiciones de ataque, todos excepto yo que solo camine unos pasos al frente. Esto es lo que yo cause, esto es lo que mi amor por Len provoco. No se si esta bien o mal, pero ya es tarde para remediarlo ¿no?. Quizá si no hubiera sido tan cabezota y tan impulsiva hubiera podido evitar esta guerra, quizá Miku lo hubiera entendido de buena forma. O quizá también si me hubiera dado el tiempo de conocerla, en vez de estarla criticando por mi odio a los humanos… ni siquiera hubiera surgido algún problema, tal vez hasta hubiéramos sido amigas…

-¡Nightmare!¡ya ha llegado la hora!- gritó con enfado Miku

-Hatsune… antes de esto… ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?- pregunté. Sé que era tarde para hablar, sé que era tarde para intentar remediarlo, el daño ya estaba hecho, pero…¿Qué perdía con intentarlo?

-(_Miku Pov_)-

-Hatsune… antes de esto… ¿Crees que podríamos hablar?- me preguntó Rin. ¿Hablar?¿ahora quería hablar?

-¿Estás loca?¿Qué no vez en la situación en la que te encuentras?¡es muy tarde para hablar Nightmare!- le exclamé, aunque ciertamente lo pensaba en mi cabeza

¿Sería peligroso para mí el hablar con ella?, no se de lo que es capaz… la cicatriz que tengo en mi ojo es algo que me ayuda a recordarlo. Además, ¿Quién se cree que es?, en mi reino me conocen por ser alguien que suele ser cálida, amable y compasiva. ¡Pero soy humana después de todo!¿Cómo puedo perdonarla después de todo lo que me ha hecho?. Al principio tenía miedo, mucho miedo de estar con ella a solas, pero aún así intente actuar normal y hacerla mi amiga… lo único que obtuve de ella fueron miradas cargadas de odio y amenazas. Después me causó esta cicatriz, aunque admito que lo que dije en ese momento no fue muy sensato de mi parte. Luego cuando por fin me he comprometido con Len, cuando creo que por fin tengo mi oportunidad de ser feliz… desaparece de la nada y cuando aparece se anda besuqueando con Rin.¡Yo no he hecho nada para ser tratada así!¿o sí?. Y aún así, aunque mi mente me dice que no merece ser escuchada, que no tengo por que ser linda con ella, la duda sigue ahí

-Por favor Hatsune, ¿Qué pierdes tú?, además mira a tu alrededor… la diferencia entre nuestros ejercitos es mucha, ¿Acaso quieres sacrificar las vidas de tus soldados en vano?- insistió

Es cierto, quizá no lo meresca, pero ella esta rodeada no solo de su ejercito, que son dragones, si no también del de los Kagamine. Esto ciertamente es peligroso para mi gente, ellos no merecen morir por un capricho mío o de Rin.

-Esta bien… te escucharé- dije aceptando

-Sígueme- me dijo y empezó a caminar a un lugar algo retirado de la gente, yo me límite a obedecerla

-¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar Nightmare?- le pregunte fríamente una vez que se detuvo

-Miku… Lo siento- dijo tomándome por sorpresa. No solo me había llamado por mi nombre, si no que también dijo la frase que nunca creí escuchar de ella, por lo menos dirigida hacia a mí

-¿Huh?- fue todo lo que pudo salir de mi boca

-Yo… he estado pensando y… me he dado cuenta de que te he tratado muy injustamente, se que no meresco perdón. Jamás me tomé el tiempo para conocerte, y aún así te trate mal, te herí. Y no solo físicamente, también sentimentalmente. Yo… realmente lo siento- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-¿Qué?… después de todo lo que me has hecho… ¿Crees que te voy a perdonar?- dije sin poder salir de la impresión

-No… pero aún así… ¡realmente lo siento!- repitió con una increíble cara de… ¿dolor?,¿realmente estaba arrepentida?

-¡Tú…!¡Nightmare!¡eres una…!- exclamé mientras me abalance hacía ella abrazándola- ¡…gran idiota!, aunque quizá yo también lo soy por perdonarte- agregue al momento de soltarla mientras le sonreía, ella me miraba con una cara totalmente confundida

-¿Eh?…¿Me vas a… perdonar?…- preguntó aún sin salir de su confusión, no pude evitar soltar una risita ante eso

-Mis padres me enseñaron a que… no debes odiar a una persona que ha reconocido sus errores, no veo el motivo para no perdonarte si realmente lo sientes. Quizá te paresca tonto, y realmente en este momento incluso a mí me lo parece, pero pienso que podemos empezar de nuevo y ver que pasa…¿o no?- me expliqué aún sonriendo, realmente pienso que puedo parecer tonta justo ahora… pero es que no pierdo nada si la perdono ¿no es así?, además si no lo hago la guerra si empezaría y muchos morirían todo por mi tonto orgullo

-Miku…¡Gracias!- exclamó mientras empezaba a llorar. Así que los dragones TAMBIÉN pueden llorar… ¡espera!¡no es tiempo para eso Miku!¡además es una chica!¡claro que también puede llorar!¡si serás tonta!

-¡Oh vamos!¡jamás he oído hablar de un dragón sentimental!- dije en broma mientras le limpiaba un par de lágrimas, ella río

-¡Miku!- dijo entre risas, yo decidí unirme a ellas

Después de eso nos regresamos a donde estaban todos para darles la buena noticia de que no habría guerra. Rin y yo nos la pasamos hablando de nosotras para conocernos mejor, también bromeamos de vez en cuando. Descubrí que no era tan temible como yo la creía, y que es algo egoísta y ególatra, pero realmente era una gran chica, tenía un gran corazón para aquellos que quería. Creo que puedo permitirme perder a Len si es por alguien como ella…

-¡RIN!- gritó un chico con mismo color que el mío

-¡Mikuo-nii!¿Qué haces aquí?¡suéltame!- exclamó Rin, al parecer apenada, mientras intentaba quitarse al chico de encima suyo

-"_Es muy… guapo…_"- pensé -"_¡por dios Miku!¿Cómo puedes pensar en esas cosas?¡no tienes vergüenza!¡tonta!¡tonta! _"- me regañe a en mi mente mientras me sonrojaba

-Etto… Rin…- la llamé, aún si lo negaba ese chico me intrigaba mucho

-¡Ah!¡quítate Mikuo-nii!- dijo al tiempo en que empujaba al joven- ¿Si Miku?

-Emm… ¿Quién… es él?- pregunté sonrojándome un poco más, él me miró

-¡Ah!¿Él? Ah, si, permíteme presentártelo- dijo mientras jalaba al chico de un brazo- él es Mikuo, ¡es mi hermanito mayor aunque no lo paresca! Ah… ahora que lo pienso… ¡ustedes dos se parecen muchísimo! ¿Cómo es que no lo note antes?- agregó

-Mucho gusto, ¿eres amiga de Rin?- pregunto mientras me extendía su mano, la cuál tomé con tímidez

-Soy Miku Hatsune… mucho gusto… umm… si, se puede decir que si- dije tímidamente, cuando voltee a ver a Rin me dí cuenta de que me miraba con malicia

-Miku-chaan~- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí - _Te gusta Mikuo-nii ¿verdad? ¡abrázalo!¡le encanta!_- me susurro al oído cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me sonroje ante la idea, ¿abrazarlo?¿de verdad le gusta?, al no tener una respuesta concisa y no saber que hacer… hice lo que Rin dijo

-¡¿Q-qué estas haciendo?- exclamó Mikuo sonrojado, espera, ¿Se sonrojo? ¡entonces lo que dijo Rin es cierto!¡gracias Rin! -H-hey R-rin… ayuda a tu hermanito…- dijo esta vez hablándole a Rin, que raro, ¿era tan tímido?, no lo espere, ¡pero de alguna forma me gusta!

-¿De que estas hablando Mikuo-nii?¡pensé que te encantaba que te abrazarán!-

-¡P-pero eso solo era si eras tú Rin!- ¿eh?… ¿a que se refería con eso?

-¡No empieces!¡de niño siempre me acosabas!¡así que ahora solo disfruta y déjate acosar!- exclamó Rin, entonces… ¿A Mikuo siempre le ha gustado Rin…?

"_**No te deprimas, yo te estaré apoyando, Mikuo-nii aún no te conoce, pero estoy segura de que le gustarás, solo tiene que superar el trauma que tiene conmigo, y estoy segura que tú se lo puedes quitar, yo te apoyaré**_"

Escuché que decía la voz de Rin en mi mente, ignoro como es que hiso eso pero… es un dragón, seguro es normal. Además de alguna manera me hiso sentir mejor el que lo hiciera. Rin ya tenía a Len, eso significa que no estaba mal si intentaba yo tener algo con Mikuo ¿cierto?, después de todo a Rin no le gusta y yo meresco tener algo ¿cierto?

-¡R-rin…!-

-¡Adiós Mikuo-nii!- dijo mientras tomaba del brazo a Len y se iban corriendo al interior del castillo ante la mirada de todos. Nunca les dijimos que se había cancelado la guerra, pero estoy segura de que después de lo que vieron ya no era necesario

-[Fin del cap 14]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y aquí acaba este capitulo!<strong>

**este ya me salio algo cortito jajaja xD igual espero les haya gustado, y pues como ven... Miku no era mala, aquí esta la verdad xDU! y desde ahora en adelante ella y Rin serán amigas, este era parte del plan desde el inicio, yo no hago las cosas así por que si, yo las pienso mucho, era necesario que Miku se viera tan mal para que ahora todo sea así. Rin necesitaba aprender más, ella es un dragón que odiaba a los Humanos. Obvio iba a ser difícil que hiciera amistad con humanos, yo intento poner las cosas lo más lógicas que puedo xD!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): Jajaja, pues como vez... no, no pasará. Mikuo solo está con el único motivo de terminar con su Miku xD! así que como vez desde aquí... ni Rin ni Miku le darán la oportunidad jaja xD! OBVIO que lo tendrá! soy fanática de las historias románticas que tienen mil y un problemas al inicio pero que terminan con un bonito final xD! jajaja lo se! nada mejor que desde pequeñitos empezarán xD! aún si lo olvidaron ^^! jajaja es que Mikuo era un niño muy tímido xDD!**

**Lady-Chan! (Lady Galya): Si, de verdad, de verdad es el primer fic que escribo xD! aaww! muchísimas gracias! ^w^! jajaja muchas gracias, la verdad es que me esfuerzo mucho para que mi fic sea así ^^! Wiii! que honor! de verdad! de verdad! muchas! muchas gracias! no sabes lo feliz que me hace leer eso! :D ! jajaj sip, si sirve! yo te pondré en el fic! nwn! gracias! hare lo que pueda para que siga siendo de tu gusto! ^^**

**Rin-Chan! (RinMeltdown02): Jajaja pues si xDD! pues Mikuo como verás acaba de aparecer y ya en el siguiente explicaré donde es que se encontraba ^^! jajaj gomene, intentare ya no tardarme tanto entre mis capitulos para que no te me mueras xDD!**

**Cleopatra (Cleopatra Bastet): Gracias por comentar. Mira, yo no voy a retractarme jamás por mis palabras, yo tengo bien en claro mis ideas, aceptare gustosa cualquier critica si es constructiva ya que es solamente con el fin de hacerme una mejor autora, asi que agradesco que te tomaras el tiempo de intentar ayudarme. Haber, lamento que el fic no haya sido tan de tu gusto ya que eres fan de Miku, pero repito: era NECESARIO que alguien fuera así al inicio del fic, y Miku me pareció perfecta. Y no es nada personal enrealidad, yo se muy muy bien como es Miku, perdona el que te la haya hecho ver tan mal, pero necesitaba ponerla así para hacer este capitulo. Ahora, un punto de vista personal, creo que no es necesario criticar lo que yo veo ¿o si?, como verás ya son amigos, desde un principio esta era mi idea, ademas si no te gusta hay muchisimos otros fics en los que Miku es amiga de Rin o minimo no es una villana tan mala. Mira en cuanto a las canciones intente poner sus nombres y dejar en claro que no son mías, además no sabía que era así.. pero aún así no las pienso borrar ya que parte del fic ahora perdería su escencia, pero lo tomaré en cuenta de ahora en adelante. Mira... la verdad, perdona, perdona si de verdad te marea, pero a mí me gusta escribir así, sonara infantil, pero este es mi estilo, así soy yo, quizá algún día cambie y mejore... pero por ahora no va a pasar, me gusta mi forma de escribir, y a mis lectoras hasta ahora les ha gustado mi fic y lo entienden bien, asi que espero que comprendas eso. Yo se que mi ortografía no es muy buena que digamos... pero apenas estoy aprendiendo, soy nueva en esto, mejoraré con el tiempo. Espero lograrás entenderme mejor, y repito, gracias por tu critica, tomaré muy en cuenta los puntos que me das a mejorar.**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): Wiii! me volviste a dejar review! soy feliz!*w*! jajaj ya see! es que no se... como que Mikuo sabe caer mejor, Mikuo nació con angel (?) xDD! Jajaja pues Mikuo si va a seguir acosando a Rin apesar de lo que puse en este capitulo, Len si se sentira celoso de Mikuo pero igual se vengara y también lo hará sentir celoso a él xD y como vez... Mikuo no se enamorará a primera vista de Miku, pero Miku si xD! jajjaa nooo! me encantan tus preguntas jajaj xDD! pues si... en el plan esta que salgan Rinto y Lenka ^^! jajaj pues si, a mi igual me sorprendió cuando conocí a mi onii-chan, por suerte ya me lo aparte y se deja apartar (?) ok no jajaja xDDD! pues según mi onii-chan también nada más conmigo suele ser así de lindo.. aunque yo no le creo tanto jaja xDDD! y pues aunque no me creas, también mi onii-chan y yo nos consideramos como hermanos de verdad, de hecho hemos pensado que aún si no somos hermanos de sangre, nuestras almas son hermanas xDDu!jajjaa pues si eres interesante! jaja dudo que sea por eso xDDu! yay! soy interesante! *haciendo carita cute* (?) pues como me quiero ver? Sería de cabello rubio (kagamine 4ever fan! (?)), largo, de ojos verdes y de piel clarita xDD! tampoco quiero ser muy alta que digamos, me gusta ser kawaii siendo chibi (?), ah y si, usa lo de "Iora Nightmare" como mi nombre xDD jajaj espero que esa pequeña descripción te sirva ^^ sip! esque te digo que lo hice para mi onii-chan y como solemos bromear así..pues en cierta forma me puse xDDu! seeh, stoy chiquilla! buuh! buuhh! (?) signo? soy virgo ^^ jajajaja pues que mal! oh, respecto a tu pregunta, pues si, los dragones en mi fic viven masomenos el mismo tiempo que los humanos, solo que son mas resistentes, osea mas genialosos xDD! nada mas xDD! awww! me alaga mucho el que andes de ilegal por mi fic! TwT (?) ajajja pues como vez no... enrealidad eso la ayudo a madurar un poco mas jaja xDD! wiii! tengo muchos cariños! (?) jaja bueno, cuidate, ojala se te levante el castigo pronto xDD! espero te gustara el capitulo apesar del repentino cambio jaja xDD! bae bae!**

**Y como siempre agradesco a cualquiera que lea mi fic aun sí no deja review, soy nueva, así que no soy muy buena aún, pero hago mi esfuerzo por que mi fic sea del agrado de todos! ^^! insisto, aún tienen tiempo! quien quiere estar en la boda de rin y len? aceptare a cualquiera de verdad! solo deben decir como quieren aparecer y poff! ahi estaran! tambien si quieren diganme de parte de quien quieren estar invitados! si no los podre al azar! xDD! ojala les gustara el capitulo! se que el cambio fue muy repentino... pero asi es la vida! jajaja! bueno, ojala tengan un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche! **

**Ja naa!**


	15. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

**¡Hiii, minna! ¡aquí Iora trayendoles un nuevo capitulo para que disfruten! ^o^!**

**bueno... se puede decir que tengo y no tengo muchas cosas en mi mente, y de por si ando enferma xD así que no tengo mucho que introducirles esta vez, por lo que les dejaré disfrutar comodamente el cap! ENJOY! xD**

**NOTA: Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD!**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 15.- "Después de la tormenta viene la calma"<span>]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Después de eso Len me pidió hablar, decidí acceder a su petición puesto que realmente yo no tenía nada que ocultar, además, ¿De que me podría pedir hablar?¿De Mikuo?, conociendolo era lo más probable.

-Rin…- le escuché llamarme- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte…-

-¿Ah, si?¿Qué es?-le respondí esperando que me hiciera alguna pregunta referente a Mikuo

Para mi sorpresa no fue así, me pregunto sobre que era lo que Ayame me había contado, ciertamente no lo vi venir, con la llegada de Mikuo había olvidado ese detalle. Pense en si debía responderle por un momento, fue cuando recordé que Ayame me había comentado que Len y yo nos conocimos de pequeños, si eso era cierto…¿Por qué ninguno de los dos recordaba al otro?¿tendría que ver con esa "imagen traumante" que vimos?

Al final llegue a la conclusión de contarle. Parecía sorprendido por la historia, al principio por el hecho de que conociera aquella guerra, no pude evitar pensar en "_¿Por qué recuerdas todo eso… y no me recuerdas a mí?_", un pensamiento que ciertamente me parece egoista, por lo cual decidí ignorarlo. Después su sorpresa fue por el hecho de haberme conocido, sabía que él tampoco me recordaba, pero aún así ese hecho me lastimaba un poco

Después de un momento el se recuperó de su sorpresa, me pregunto si por ese motivo odiaba los humanos, y que si ahora lo odiaba a él. Al principió no estuve segura sobre que responder, ciertamente… de alguna manera no sentia ningun rencor, ¿Por qué habría de sentirlo?, yo admito que también pudo haber sido culpa de nosotros los dragones. Le termine respondiendo que, si, por ese motivo había odiado a los humanos, aunque debido a aquella imagen lo había olvidado, solo sentia el rencor, pero hasta ahí; también le respondí que tanto como a él como a los humanos, no los odiaba, ya no. Él pareció feliz ante esa respuesta. Hasta que se le ocurrió preguntar por algo que creía preguntaría desde el inicio

-¿Osea que a Mikuo le gustas?¿Alguna vez tuviste algo con Mikuo?¿Que eso no es conciderado incesto?- el mar de preguntas respecto a Mikuo-nii…

-Mira, en primera, según eso… si, a Mikuo-nii le gusto, pero yo considero que mas bien es una obsesión lo que tiene. En segunda, no, nunca tube algo con él, realmente nunca fue mi tipo, de hecho él me parecía raro, aunque aun así lo quería por ser mi hermano. Y en tercera, bien… esto puede ser un poco más difícil de explicar, hay dos respuestas para tu pregunta, la primera es que enrealidad Mikuo no es mi hermano, es adoptado, no recuerdo desde cuando y porque. Y la segunda respuesta es que… entre dragones no existe el incesto, nosotros consideramos que eso no es mas que una tontería inventada por los humanos-

-…que respuesta tan mas larga…- fue lo unico que salio de su boca

-¡Idiota!¡Es tu culpa por hacer tantas preguntas!- le respondí con aparente enojo, él ante este hecho me miro… y al final los dos nos terminamos riendo

-¡RIN!- gritó Mikuo que venía apenas entrando en la habitación, al instante Len y yo dejamos de reír

-¿Qué sucede Mikuo-nii?-

-Por fin logré librarme de… ¿Cómo se llamaba esa chica de verde?¿Miku?- dijo mientras se acercaba a mi

-"_No puedo creer que no puedas recordar el nombre de una chica que, no solo te acosa, si no que es idéntica a ti, hasta sus nombres son parecidos… siempre supe que eras algo tonto Mikuo-nii.. pero… ¿tanto?_"- pensé para mis adentros – Si, se llama Miku-

-Ah, pues por fin logré librarme de ella, ¡eres horrible!, ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a tu lindo hermanito a merced de ella?- preguntó fingiendo drama, yo solo rolee los ojos ignorando lo que decía- por cierto, ¿Quién es él?- pregunto notando por primera vez la existencia de Len

-Él es…-

-Soy Len Kagamine, el prometido de Rin, mucho gusto Mikuo-san- dijo Len interrumpiendome mientras me abrazaba posesivamente. Hey, ahora que lo pienso… un momento… ¿Desde cuando aca que él es mi prometido?¿Quién lo decidió?

-Len Kagamine…- dijo Mikuo-nii mirandolo fríamente- Eres el Len Kagamine que conocimos cuando eramos niños ¿verdad?, el de cuando nuestra madre murió…- dijo sorprendiendome, ¿Cómo es que Len y yo no lograbamos recordarlo… pero él si?

-Si, ese mismo- dijo Len seguro de si mismo sin soltarme en ningun momento, ¿desde cuando aca era tan posesivo?, no me molesta para nada, de hecho me hace feliz, pero.. es un poco vergonzoso

-¿Piensas andar tras Rin de nuevo como en ese entonces?- pregunto Mikuo de la nada, ¿de nuevo?

-¿Huh?¿De qué demonios estas hablando?-

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas… cuando Rin y yo eramos pequeños, nos escapamos de nuestra "niñera" persiguiendo a una mariposa, nos perdimos en medio del bosque, Rin estaba algo asustada..- me sonrojé ante esa parte del relato, ciertamente de niña solía ser alguien muy miedosa- Y luego apareciste tú, en cuanto viste a Rin te sonrojaste, yo lo noté, decidí ignorarlo, pero desde ese momento en ningun momento te alejabas de Rin… ¡Ella es mía!¡es mi hermanita!¿entiendes?- dijo Mikuo mientras me jalaba de un brazo apartándome un poco de Len

-¡¿Tuya?¡Debes estar bromeando!¡Ella es mía!- le respondio Len al momento de jalarme del otro, al parecer una disputa por mí había empezado, una disputa en la que yo no tenía ni voz ni voto, dejándome nada más como una muñeca de trapo que, estoy segura, se rompería en algun momento si seguían jalandome así

-¡Hey!¡que yo no soy un objeto!¡Auxilio!-

-¡RIN!- dijo entrando esta vez a la habitación Miku, nunca me había alegrado tanto de verla

-¡Miku!¿has venido en mi auxilio?- dije sonriendo practicamente ya con lágrimas en los ojos, pero ella me desvió la mirada rápidamente

-¡MIKUO!¡así que aquí estabas!¡no tenías por que irte así!- exclamó Miku emocionada lanzándose hacía a Mikuo, a quien ya tenía abrazado de nuevo

-¡Huyamos!- le dije a Len mientras lo tomaba de la mano para enseguida salir corriendo de la habitación, lo último que logré escuchar fue un:

-¡Rin!¡No me dejes aquí!- no pude evitar sonreir para mis adentros

Después de haber escapado de aquél "lugar del terror", como Len en cierto punto del camino le había llamado, empezamos a sentir el hambre en nuestros estómagos, por lo que decidimos bajar a comer algo. Nos topamos a Meiko-nee y a Kaito-nii en el camino, Kaito-nii, hasta el momento en el que pasamos, pude notar que había estado abrazando a Meiko-nee, pero en cuanto llegamos ella se puso roja al instante y lo golpeo dejando al pobre inconciente, Len y yo reímos ante esto. Luego pasamos a un lado de los jardines (el camino hacía la cocina era endemoniadamente largo) y pudimos observar a Luka-san y a Gakupo-san entrenar juntos, parecían divertirse, increíblemente Luka le ganó a Gakupo, siempre pensé que Gakupo sería más fuerte ¡que gran error cometí!, al ver como Luka se burlaba de su contrincante no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa, esta vez Len no se río, parecía apenado. Y por último estábamos pasando por algo que parecía un tipo de biblioteca, realmente nunca la note porque... los libros nunca habían sido lo mío. Ahí adentro vi algo que me sorprendió, algo que ciertamente no creí ver, estaba Dell leyendo un libro, pero eso no fue lo que me extraño, sabía que le gustaba leer, lo extraño paso cuando Haku-nee se acerco a él con un pequeño sonrojo en la cara y le ofreció un libro, ¿desde cuando esos dos eran tan amigos? bueno... ¡no importa!¡te deseo suerte Haku-nee!

¡Y por fin llegamos a la cocina!, Len empezó a hablarle a los cocineros pidiendo que nos hicieran algo rápido, puesto que moríamos de hambre. Mientras él lo hacía yo no podía evitar pensar en las parejas que se habían formado con el paso del tiempo, Meiko-nee y Kaito-nii, Luka-san y Gakupo-san, Haku-nee y Dell, y por último, Mikuo y Miku. Me parecía interesante, las parejas de Haku-nee y Miku eran nada más y nada menos que dragones, es interesante como un pequeño suceso puede cambiar algo tan grande, hasta hacía no mucho yo odiaba a los humanos con toda mi alma, y jure que jamás de los jamases me relacionaría con uno, ¡y ahora véanme aquí!¡enamorada de uno!

-¡Hey Rin!¡despierta de tu lalalandia y empieza a comer!¿Qué no tenías hambre?- dijo Len sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¡Mo!¡no me molestes baka!- le reproché y comencé a comer

Entre la comida Len y yo hablamos bastante, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, es divertido pensar en todo lo que he pasado hasta ahora, desde que conocí a Len ciertamente puedo decir que no he tenido ni un poco de paz, pero por alguna razón no me molesta en lo más mínimo, de hecho hasta pienso en que no cambiaría nada de esto jamás por nada. Realmente, aún si nuestra relación es problemática, aunque quizá ahora hasta esa palabra le queda corta, yo realmente la adoro, ha habido momentos dolorosos, y realmente lo odie, pero... ¡siento que ha habido mucha más felicidad que sufrimiento!. Desde que Len me salvo... puedo decir ciertamente que soy muy feliz

-¿Sabes Rin?... creo que tenías razón...- dijo Len de la nada, yo lo mire extrañada

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Los príncipes no rescatan al dragón- volvió a decir dejándome aún más confundida

-¿Huh?¿De que estas hablando baka-ouji?-

-Es que... he estado pensando y... tú siempre has sido quien me rescata, no yo a ti, yo en ningún momento te he protegido, de hecho solo te he causado daño, eso es lo que pienso. Cuando te conocí fuiste tú quien nos salvó a Miku y a mí, cuando Dell llegó y tenía un duelo con él... tú tuviste que salvarme...- se explicó bajando la mirada, yo me enternecí por un momento ante el modo de pensar tan tonto, por que solo así lo puedo llamar

-¡BAKA!¡tú ya me has salvado!¡si no me hubieras ayudado cuando nos conocimos yo seguiría en el calabozo y todos estaríamos probablemente muertos!- exclamé sin mirarlo, aunque pude sentir como él había posado su mirada en mí - además... aún si tú no me puedes salvar... yo siempre estaré ahí para salvarte, y eso me ayuda más de lo que crees, tú me haces más fuerte- agregué sonriente y apoye mi cabeza sobre su hombro

-Rin...-

-¡AH!¡Rin!¿de nuevo estas con Len?¿que tiene el que no tenga yo?¡si es por el cabello rubio me lo puedo cambiar!- escuché que gritaba la voz de Mikuo-nii arruinando el momento, ¿Por qué tenía que venir con semejante comentario tan tonto?

-¡Hai!¡Hai!¿Y dónde dejaste a Miku?- pregunté al momento de separarme de Len, ante su disgustada mirada

-¡No se!¡Pero si vieras el trabajo que me costo perderla!- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado, si supiera que así es como me sentí durante toda mi infancia debido a sus acosos...

-¡Oye Mikuo!¡no se quien te crees para molestarnos!¿Qué no viste que teníamos un buen momento?¿Por qué mejor no te rindes y te vas con Miku?- dijo Len molesto, ay no... ¿Por qué a mí?

-¡Hey!¡yo llegue primero!¡solo por que seamos amigos de la infancia no te tomes tantas libertades Len!-

-¡¿Huh?¡Si serás...!-

-¡MIKUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!- Se escuchó la voz de Miku decir, mi "querido hermanito" palideció

-¡Hey!¡hay te hablan "cariño"!- le dije en tono de broma

-¡Mejor ve antes de que se ponga peor para ti!- agregó Len, ambos nos miramos con sonrisas complices

-Ugh...¡No creas que esto se ha acabado Len!- dijo y salió corriendo, Miku lo alcanzó a notar y al instante fue corriendo tras él. Len y yo nos volvimos a mirar, y sin poder evitarlo comenzamos a reír. Por fin sentía que él mundo estaba bien, ya no había nada que se interpusiera entre Len y yo, podía sentirme tranquila por fin, aunque claro... ¡no pienso dejar de ser "mala" con él solo por esto!

-[Fin del capitulo 15]-

* * *

><p><strong>¡YEAH!<strong>

**Misión: Capitulo 15...¡COMPLETADA!**

**jejeje aquí les dejo el capitulo 15, y como ven, después de tantos problemas... ¡por fin tenemos una epoca de paz!¡por fin toco un capitulo en el que se puede descansar totalmente! jajaja! Bien, pues... ya se acerca el final del fic, yeah, ya no los molestare con tanto drama (?) y no, no es el capitulo siguiente xD pienso hacerlo un poquito más largo, una queridisima lectora dijo que desea una boda para Kaito y Meiko también, y ya saben...¡Al público lo que pida! así que tengo no solo que poner que mis lindos personajes planeen la boda de Rin y Len... si no también la de nuestra linda pareja Kaito y Meiko! Y aquí puse la primera aparición del Haku x Dell, simplemente pensé que algo sencillo, discreto y sin problemas sería lo mejor para esta parejita. **

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): jajaj ¡Yeah! me encantan esas reacciones! jajaja! bien, aquí te deje ya el capitulo! ojala lo hayas disfrutado! n.n!**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo): jajajaj ya te explique la situacion de mikuo y rin en el capitulo, creo que eso es mas que suficiente jajaj xDDD pues... aqui intente compensar un poco poniendolos mas juntos xDD aunque casi no los hice hablar ._.U queria probar algo diferente jajaj xDDD jajaja pues hubiera puesto guerra de hecho y dejar morir a unos cuantos extras pero... nah, me vi obligada a cortarla xDDDD deseo concedido madamme! len celoso a la orden! xDD!**

**Mamori-Chan! (mamori uzumaki uchiha): Oh dios mio! yaoi! sasunaruuuu! jajaja ok no xDD! jajajajaja me encanto la excusa (?) ntp, umm... pues ya no se ni que decirte asi que... solo dire que espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo! xDD! se despide Iora (?)**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): Jajajaj, esque no queria hacer esperar a mis admiradoras (H) (?) ok no xDD seeeh! Mikuo es baboseable *¬* no te mentire, la verdad si me gustaria, aunque me gustaria muchisimo mas que fuera len quien lo hiciera jajaj xDDD jajaja pues deseo concedido! hice esto lo mas parecido que pude muajaja xDD jaja pues... pienso poner a rinto y lenka como gemelos enrealidad -w-! AAWWW! eres un angel! que linda! muchas gracias! n/n jajajaj! yeah! virgo rlz! ugh... me diste en mi punto debil 'manta XDU si... si soy medio tsundere ¬/¬ jajaja pues que mal, y enrealidad, si, tengo planeado hacer otro fic, uno donde rin y len si sean gemelos, y me gustaria hacerlo en base a una cancion que me gusto muchisimo para ellos, pienso que asi es como debe ser el incesto, es una cancion de ellos obviamente y se llama "Kimi e" o "To you" xD jajaja muchas gracias! y... humm... bien, en el siguiente hare que pase muajaja xDD! jajaja pues... no te preocupes, no pienso lastimar a mi querido mikuo xDD! jajaja ok! muchisimas gracias de verdad! y tu onii-chan parece ser alguien genial, repito: virgo rlz! (?) jajaja ok, me calmo XDD!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): jjajaja lo se, por eso desde el principio nunca planee matarla xD lo se, y te entiendo, a mi tambien me gusta ese tipo de miku que apoya todo el tiempo a los lindos kagamine ^^ jajaja pues no te preocupes, insisto en que len ya tiene camino libre, rin es solo suya, y len es solo de rin, asi que tranquila, solo me gusta un poco de diversion en mis historias, y mikuo y miku me parecen unos personajes perfectos para ello como puedes ver ^^ jaja pues.. ya vez xDD muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero disfrutaras el capitulo n_n!**

**Y bien.. sinceramente estoy algo cansada hoy jaja xDD pero ya saben que a todos les agradesco y que todos estan invitados a la boda de rin y len -w- sin mas que decir me retiro! Ja naa!**

**-Iora-**


	16. El pasado de Mikuo

**¡Hi minna!**

**¡Aquí su "amada" Iora-sama (?) les trae el siguiente capitulo de esta historia! ya ven... una que aprovecha que mañana no tengo clases xD ¿Por qué? no se, y no me interesa, el punto es que no tengo xD bueno... la verdad ando de malas (si quieren saber por que lo explicaré abajo xD) así que directo al fic! ¡ENJOY!**

**NOTA:Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 16.- "El pasado de Mikuo<span>"]-

-(_Mikuo Pov_)-

¡Ya estaba más que cansado!¡me había pasado todo el día intentando huir de esa Miku!¡incluso intente fingir que dormía en mi cama!¡Y ELLA SE METIO A "ACOMPAÑARME"! aunque admito que ella es muy bonita… es muy alegre y llena de energía, es MUY perseverante (miren que para que no se canse de seguirme después de todo lo que hago…), también es muuuy cariñosa y…¡un minuto!¡¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?¡no importa que tan linda sea!¡Rin siempre será mi no.1!. No entiendo porque se la pasa con ese niño…¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo?, obvio, además del cabello rubio y ojos azules. ¡Considero que soy mucho mejor que él!¡llevo AÑOS amándola!¡yo puedo protegerla!¡soy mucho más fuerte! (Después de todo soy un dragón), soy muy atento, me sé sus gustos de memoria, muchas chicas piensan que soy "lindo" y…¡también soy un príncipe! Entonces… ¡¿Por qué?

-¡MIKUO~!- escuché la voz de "mi linda stalker personal", ah, me había vuelto a alcanzar, ya me he cansado de escapar…

-Hola Miku- dije sin más cuando llego, como siempre ella se fue de inmediato a abrazarme- ¿Has visto a Rin?- pregunté de la nada

-Siempre estás pensando en ella ¿verdad?…- dijo ella soltándome, tenía una sonrisa triste en su rostro, no pude evitar sentir cierto dolor al verla así

-Humm… pues si, hemos estado juntos desde muy pequeños después de todo, además, ella salvó mi vida en una ocasión- intente explicarme mientras quitaba mi vista de ella

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó con interés, volví a posar mi vista en ella y sonreí

-¿Quieres saberlo?-

-¡Si!- respondió ella con entusiasmo, reí un poco, se veía bastante tierna así

-Bien… todo comenzó el día cuando la familia "Nightmare" me adoptó, fue más o menos así…- comencé a decir posando mi vista en la nada, como si la imagen de mi recuerdo estuviera ahí

[_Flash Back_]

Era un día gris y lluvioso por lo que no había nadie en los alrededores, todos se encontraban en el interior del castillo. La mayoría de los que se encontraban en su interior se encontraban más que felices de que estuviera lloviendo. Pero había una pequeña excepción, una pequeña y rubia excepción, una excepción que tenía nombre y apellido… "Rin Nightmare", una pequeña niña de apenas 3 años de edad. Ella se encontraba pegada al ventanal haciendo varios pucheros, demostrando su notable disgusto por la lluvia

-¡Lluvia fea!- decía la pequeña, su acompañante, una joven pelirroja, sonrío divertida ante el comentario de la niña

-¡Tienes que ver el lado positivo Rin-chan!- le dijo la mayor a la menor, la última solo volteo a verla con cara de "¿Cuál?" provocando la risa en la mayor nuevamente

Después de un rato de hacer berrinches, la pequeña rubia ya se encontraba profundamente dormida, librando a la pelirroja de la tarea de cuidarla. ¡Y no era que no le gustará cuidarla!¡al contrario!¡amaba estar con esa pequeña niñita egoísta!, solo que ella ya se encontraba cansada, ella ya no tenía la energía que tenía esa pequeña, ¡y había estado lloviendo todo el día!, por lo tanto el deber de cuidarla se le había hecho más pesado de lo normal

La joven se encontraba saliendo de la habitación de la menor con una sonrisa en el rostro, el solo recordar todo lo que habían hecho juntas ese día la hacía sonreír. Desde que la pequeña Rin había aprendido a hablar… la tarea de cuidarla se le había hecho más divertida a la roja. La niñita ciertamente podía ser egoísta, caprichosa e impulsiva… pero ¿Qué niño no era así? ¡además!¡ella era un encanto!. Tenía una imaginación prodigiosa según la pelirroja. Además… el escucharla decirle "Te quiero", para ella, era la mejor recompensa que le podían dar. ¿Qué podía decir?¡amaba a la pequeña como si fuera su propia hija!. Y así entre pensamiento y pensamiento la joven hacía su recorrido hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de la puerta principal

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la joven mientras se ponía a la defensiva

-Ayame, soy yo, ya he regresado- dijo una voz femenina muy suavemente

-¿Lina?-

Y efectivamente, cuando la otra joven salió de la oscuridad reveló a la fiel amiga de la pelirroja, Lina. Más había algo diferente, algo llamó la atención de la joven, la rubia cargaba a un pequeño niño peliverde de alrededor de 5 años. Él pequeño se veía bastante herido, más no parecía tener alguna herida que fuera grave

-Lina, ¿Quién es él?-

-No lo sé, lo he encontrado en el camino de regreso- respondió la rubia tranquilamente

-¡¿Pero por qué lo has traído?¡sus padres deben estar preocupados por él!- reclamó la otra joven

-No… creo que tenga padres… parecía estar abandonado…- le explicó- Ayame, ¿Podrías por el momento curar sus heridas, por favor?- pidió la joven rubia extendiéndole a el pequeño, Ayame solo suspiró y tomo al niño en brazos aceptando la petición de su amiga

Al día siguiente el niño ya había despertado, las jóvenes optaron por preguntarle ¿Qué le había sucedido? Y ¿Dónde se encontraban sus padres?. El pequeño, un tanto desconfiado, les explicó que el había sido secuestrado por humanos. Los mismos que asesinaron a sus padres al momento en que trataron de interferir. Había estado sufriendo sus maltratos hasta que, un día, logró escapar. Pero al no tener donde ir, el pequeño termino inconciente y perdido en el bosque. Lina, al escuchar su historia, decidió aceptarlo, esta vez Ayame no puso ninguna objeción, y el pequeño, que según les había dicho se llamaba Mikuo, tampoco se negó

Después de hablar lo necesario, le preguntaron al pequeño si gustaba ir al jardín a jugar, la lluvia había cesado por lo que ahora era un excelente día para hacer actividades exteriores. El pequeño Mikuo ciertamente no tenía el menor interés en jugar, pero accedió a la sugerencia. Al salir fue cuando la conoció. En el jardín se encontraba una encantadora niña rubia, la cual se encontraba jugando alegremente con una joven de cabello café, la cual tenía alrededor de 10 años. Mikuo en cuanto vio a la pequeña se sonrojo, más decidió ignorarlo. Si, era linda, ¿Y qué?

Él niño optó por sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, el cual no se encontraba muy lejos de la pequeña, más ya no la miraba, se había perdido en su propio mundo de pensamientos. Apenas tenía 5 años, más se había visto obligado a madurar un poco más rápido de lo que debería. Tenía un duro pasado, un presente que consideraba extraño y un futuro incierto. Pero de ahí en más… no tenía nada. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no tenía… nada. Ni siquiera sabía donde y con quién estaba. Más eso no le importaba, no era como si tuviera algo que perder, además… si resultaba ser un mal lugar de nuevo… bastaría con volver a escapar ¿no?

-¿Quién eres?- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al levantar la vista se encontró a la pequeña rubia

-¿Huh?- fue todo lo que pudo articular su boca

-¡Tu nombre!- dijo la niña

-¿Mi nombre? Ese no es tu asunto- dijo fríamente desviando la mirada, el no estaba obligado a llevarse bien con esa niña después de todo. Pero de repente sintió un agudo dolor en su cabeza, ¿habría sido golpeado por la pequeña?¡si es así, que fuera era!- ¡Ouch!¡¿pero qué te…?- iba a reclamar pero se calló al observar a la de pelo café mirándolo con rabia, así que había sido ella…

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a tratar a Rin-chan así?- le regañó

-"_Así que la pequeña se llama Rin…_"-pensó el peliverde ignorando a su agresora, logrando solamente que le diera otro golpe- ¡Eso duele!- se quejó

-¡Pues bien merecido que te lo tienes por ignorarme!¿Qué esperas?¡preséntate!- le ordenó la pelicafe, el niño suspiró resignado

-Me llamo Mikuo-

-Yo soy Meiko y esta lindura es Rin- dijo la mayor mientras acariciaba el cabello de la última- Y…¿Qué haces aquí Mikuo?- preguntó curiosa, el niño solo la miro con cara de "¿Tengo que responder también a eso?", lo cuál obviamente solo provoco una mirada amenazadora de la jovencita

-El como llegué no estoy seguro, solo se que una señora pelirroja, creo que se llama "Ayame"… y una rubia, que si mal no recuerdo se llama "Lina", me ayudaron y esta última me adoptó- se explicó el pequeño como si nada

-¿Entonces eres el hermano de Rin?- preguntó la mayor

-¿Huh?-

-¿Nii-chan?…-hablo por fin la más pequeña ganándose la atención de sus acompañantes- ¡Nii-chan!- dijo alegremente la pequeña lanzándose a los brazos del peliverde

-¡Te equivocas!- dijo el pequeño sonrojándose- ¡Yo no soy…!-

-¡Oh, veo que ya se conocieron!- dijo una voz a lo lejos, al voltear vieron a Lina acompañada de un hombre rubio y con barba, se veía simpático

-¿Es él Lina?- preguntó el hombre

-¡Mamá!¡Papá!- exclamó la pequeña corriendo hacia ambos

-Si, es él cariño- le respondió la rubia mayor- Mikuo, quiero que conoscas a Takumi, él es mi esposo, y a Rin, ella es mi linda hijita-

-Es un placer conocerte Mikuo-kun- dijo el hombre sonriéndole amablemente, él peliverde se acerco e hiso una pequeña reverencia

-Igualmente Oto-sama-

-¡Oh, vaya!¡eres un niño bastante educado!- dijo alegremente Takumi mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño -Espero cuides mucho a tu hermanita, y disculpa si no me llegas a ver mucho, ser el rey no es fácil-

-¿Usted es el rey?- preguntó sorprendido Mikuo

-¿No lo sabías? Yo soy el rey de este país, Lina es mi reina y Rin es mi pequeña y linda princesita- explicó el hombre- Y por supuesto, tu ahora eres el príncipe Mikuo- el pequeño podía jurar que iba estallar en carcajadas ante tal ironía, pero logró mantenerse calmado

Así paso alrededor de un mes y Mikuo ahora tenía una importante tarea, el "cuidar" a su pequeña hermana, aunque claro que nunca se encontraban solos. Era una pesadilla para el pequeño, esa niña lo hacía sentirse bastante confundido, no podía evitar sonrojarse cada que esta le llamaba o le sonreía, ¡realmente no la soportaba!. Por lo que un día, cuando todos se encontraban dormidos, decidió escapar. Claro que no contó con que una cabecita rubia lo estuviera siguiendo

Ya se había adentrado bastante en el bosque, y el se sentía más que satisfecho por haber logrado escapar del castillo al primer intento, ahora ya no tendría que lidiar con esas molestas sensaciones que la pequeña le provocaba. Decidió parar un momento y descansar en algún lado, debía pensar adecuadamente a donde y que haría ahora. Quizá era cierto que el no tenía nada, ni siquiera un motivo para seguir existiendo… ¡pero no quería morir!. Así comenzó a perderse en su mundo de pensamientos como solía hacerlo, más algo lo saco de estos, el crujir de una rama, no estaba solo

-¡¿Quién esta ahí?- exigió saber el niño tomando una roca que tenía cerca de él

-¡Nii-chan!- se oyó la vocesita alegre de su hermanita mientras esta salía de su escondite, él suspiro soltando la roca

-¡Idiota!¡¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?¡es peligroso!- le grito el pequeño haciéndola llorar- ¡Ah, no!¡no llores!- decía el pequeño, pero era en vano, la niña no paraba de llorar. Por lo que después de pensar un momento optó por una salida rápida, la beso, fue un beso fugaz, pero basto para que la pequeña dejará de llorar y lo observara confundida

-¿Qué…?-

.Mi papá lo hacía todo el tiempo con mamá… siempre hacía a mi mamá sonreír con esto… y yo tenía que hacer que dejarás de llorar- se explicó el pequeño, el cuál se encontraba más que sonrojado, la niña solo sonrió. Ambos ignoraban lo que un beso significaba, pero pensaban que si hacía sonreír a las personas era bueno ¿no?

-Bien… por ahora debemos volver…- dijo resignado el niño, ¿Quién lo diría?, su perfecto plan de escape arruinado por una pequeña niña menor que él

-¡**NII-CHAN**!- escuchó que gritaba la pequeña y luego se encontró con la cara pegada al piso, al voltear a ver que había pasado vio a su pequeña hermanita en el piso, sangrando y con marcas de garras en la espalda

-¡**RIN**!- grito preocupado el niño y corrió hacía la pequeña, no tardó mucho en descubrir quién había sido su agresor, al poco tiempo logró observar a un lobo caminando alrededor de ellos entre los árboles

Tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos y de alguna manera logró esconderse, estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer y su hermanita seguía sangrando. Para su suerte al poco tiempo llegaron Lina y Ayame al rescate. El pequeño se había quedado tan preocupado que durante la semana que Rin estuvo descansando no se separo para nada de ella, se dedicó totalmente al cuidado de la pequeña, quien había olvidado totalmente el problema del lobo. Después de eso el niño se quedo prendado de ella, se había enamorado sin darse cuenta

[_Fin del flash back_]

-Después de eso empecé a perseguirla y ella empezó a huir de mi incontables veces- dije terminando mi relato, escuché una pequeña risita por parte de mi acompañante- ¿De que te ríes?- pregunté sin entender cual era el chiste

- No… lo siento… es solo que…- intentaba decir entre risas- No somos muy diferentes tú y yo ¿huh?- logró decir por fin y estalló en carcajadas

Iba a decir algo, pero solo pude mirarla divertido y acompañarla en sus risas. Ella tenía la razón, al parecer nuestro parecido iba incluso más allá del físico y del nombre. Pareciera como si ella hubiera sido hecha especialmente para mí, creo que por ahora puedo resignarme un poco… **¡SOLO UN POCO!**, con Rin y ver que pasa con Miku, ¡aunque claro!, ¡No pienso entregarle a '_Lenny' mi linda hermanita!¡eso jamás!_

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, hasta aquí este capitulo.<strong>

**El capitulo se llamo "El pasado de Mikuo" por lo cual, ¡obviamente!, iba a ser Mikuo Pov. xD!  
>Miku ya va avanzando con Mikuo ya vieron? ya esta bajandole a las guardias xD y ya vieron que tan inocente era Mikuo xD estaba chiquito y era su primer amor uwu! bien, ¿que creen? ¡Inicio otra historia! La llamaré "Kimi e", obviamente por que me baso en el video del mismo nombre de los kagamine. En este Rin y Len SI SON HERMANOS! lo pienso subir mañana o pasado! para que quienes puedan le den una oportunidad también uwu! Ahora bien, el por que ando enojada: No se si sepan... pero yo juego GF (Grand Fantasia) y pues... como ahí me acosan un montón (Yeah, vuestra escritora es acosada xD) le pedí a mi onii-chan que jugará conmigo y fingiera ser mi pareja. El acepto, pero se traumo o no se! y me abandono! ahora yo soy lv. 26 y el es lv.42! y empezamos al mismo tiempo! en resumen, pedirle el favor fue un completo fiasco desde el principio al parecer, acabo de subir al nivel que dije y el también volvió a subir al nivel que mencione, y eso me enfuerece! no me espera el muy...! si fueramos del mismo nivel, creanme que yo bien "angelicalmente" le pateaba el trasero! ù.ú#!<strong>

**Cindy-Chan! (Cindy Williams Black): Hola! si, ha pasado mucho xD! muchas gracias! yay! eso me hace feliz! gracias! *w*! bueno, como ya explique antes... así es. Y aunque no es mi estilo iniciar otra cuando no he terminado esta, pues... la inspiración no quiero que se me vaya y también quiero ver que es lo que "mis fieles lectores" opinan xD! uumm... no se, es un día especial, así que realmente me gustaría como que cada quien tenga su espacio xD!**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo): Seeh, es que ya les había puesto demasiados problemas a los pequeños Kagamine xD enserio? que guay xD jajaj sep, ya sabes lo que dicen, "nada es para siempre" xD, me da mucho gusto el que te haya estado gustando tanto mi fic ^^**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): Ah~! mi momento favorito de subir el nuevo capitulo!... contestarte el review xD! (?) jajaja, pues supongo que se puede interpretar así, pero en parte quería ponerlo por que tengo un plan para el final, y para eso necesitaba la "paz y la tranquilidad" para que Rin y Len mencionarán ese "algo importante" xD jajaja pues perdona por preocuparte, y si, me enferme jajaj xDU SEEEH! ya mañana o pasado si dios quiere estará disponible para ti! xD! tranquila, yo también me obsesiono con el twincest! aaah~~! Twincest! *¬*! RODERICK! NOOOOO! (?) ok no xD, no pues tranquila, ningún problema con eso ^^! jaja, ok, estarás en la boda de Kaito y Meiko también xD! jaja no pues, insisto, pienso que es un día importante y me gustaría que cada quien tubiera su espacio xD! PERO! [Chan Chan Chaaan, alerta de spoiler (?)] Len se lo propondrá oficialmente a Rin el mismo día que Kaito a Meiko ^^! UGH! demonios, curiosidaaaad~! XD wii! dedicación! *corro en circulos* (?) ok no xD jajaj esque también, ya merito, pero no ya de ya xD jajaja, lo pondré en el fic twincest, para que se puedan besar agusto acá con su excusa de "nooo! esque la estaba salvando! yo no hice nada malo! /!" jjajaja ya se XDD! como dicen "un ángel con cuernos y cola"? xD (?) ok no, si eres un ángel, por lo menos para mi jaja xD awww! que linda! me apenas! u/u (?) xD... ok, no se como pero les pondré las pijamas de pikachu, será tierno xD! pues es que en si... yo lo hago como si fuera de ahorita de ya... pero en un universo alterno o algo asi ^^ de verdad la amas? *carita de ilusión* (?) ok, exagero xD esque esta hermosa! considero que así es como debe ser el incesto! xD! por acá? esta entrando el invierno si no me equivoco XD (pésima sabiendo las estaciones del año, solo conoce la de "primavera" por que lo repetían mucho en la primaria (?)) jajaj aqui esta frio xD! ok gracias! ^^! tu también cuídate~!**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): jajaj ok ok xD! y sep, ya vez, ya empezo a ceder xD!**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): jajaj ok ok, ntp xD! verdad que si? es que en si nadie más que los humanos han dicho que el incesto existe y que esta mal! -w-! además... "Twincest Isn't Wrong If It's Kagamine"! xD! jjajaja gracias! ^^ y seh... parejas extrañas verdad? xD pero a mi me gustan las parejas que ya puse, así que aunque amo lo extraño... así me gusta todo xD! jajaja lo se, dimelo a mi xDu ya use casi todo jaja xD! pero igual, ya lo voy a acabar, por que ami tampoco se me ocurre más jajaja, ahora solo es.. proposicion-planeacion-boda y yap, hay "a little something extra" pero eso no lo diré xD es mi secreto muajaja! (?) descuida! y seh, así es él... por lo menos en mi fic -w-**

**y bueno... me muero de weba así que... pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**Ja naa!**


	17. Una doble proposición

**¡HOLA MINNA!**

**¡Aquí Iora-sama les trae a ustedes el capitulo 17!¡Y no es cualquier capitulo como notarán!¡ASÍ ES!¡ES EL ANSIADO CAPITULO DE LA PROPOSICIÓN!¿Qué?¿Qué de quién?¿Qué quién con quién han dicho? ¡Pues de dos de sus parejas favoritas por supuesto!¡KAITOXMEIKO! ¡Y el mejor y más amado de todas las parejas Vocaloid!¡RINXLEN!¡Yeah! verán, leí que algunas de ustedes quieren boda doble, como les respondí pienso que es un día muy especial y por lo cual quiero que cada uno tenga su momento, pero para compensar...¡La proposición si se las junto en un capitulo! no en un día, ya que... no se, no me inspiro XD ¡pero si en un capitulo! Bueno... Ya les dejo leer ya que no se querrán entretener más xD! ¡ENJOY!**

**NOTA:¡Vocaloid no me pertenece! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<span>Cap 17.- "Una doble proposición"<span>]-

-(_Rin Pov_)-

Me encontraba en una habitación con Kaito-nii desde que me levantó. Al principio me había enfurecido ya que había arruinado un excelente sueño que tenía con Len, más esta furia se me calmo al ver la crisis de nerviosismo que tenía. Kaito-nii normalmente es una persona muy tranquila y despreocupada… tal vez demasiado, por lo que verlo de esa manera indicaba claramente que le ocurría algo importante. Sin embargo, llevábamos una hora en dicha habitación… ¡y él no había hecho más que dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto!¡ya estaba harta! Por lo que decidí romper el hielo por él

-¿Y?¿De qué es exactamente de lo que querías hablarme?- le pregunte intentando sonar calmada, cosa que creo que me funcionó. Él volteo con una lentitud sorprendente y me miro unos segundos antes de volver a poner su mirada en otro lugar

-Pues… verás… Rin, yo… lo que pasa es que…- intentaba decir con esfuerzos en vano obviamente

-Dilo de una vez-

-…¡Quiero proponerle a Meiko matrimonio!-

El silencio prevaleció en la habitación, yo estaba con mi mirada puesta en él aunque parecía tenerla más bien perdida, y él no me miraba aún. Así que era eso por lo que estaba tan nervioso. Yo aún no podía digerir completamente la información, digo, siempre supe que terminarían juntos y tendrían una excelente boda y demás… pero era tan repentino, ciertamente no lo vi venir. Después de unos segundos por fin me atreví a hablar

-Vaya… así que era eso…- pronuncié bajando mi vista

-Si… y me gustaría que tú y Len me ayuden-

-¿Len y yo?¿ayudarte a qué?- pregunté volviendo a posar mi vista en él

-Quiero que me ayuden a pensar en una buena manera de proponérmele a Meiko…- dijo tímidamente, yo sonreí

-¡Te ayudaremos!- dije segura de mi misma

[_…Minutos después…_]

-¿Y cómo se supone que le ayudaremos Rin? No sé si te has dado cuenta pero nosotros no hemos hecho eso ni lo hemos visto jamás, _eso lo han hecho nuestros padres…_- dijo lo último en susurro, aún así obviamente le alcancé a escuchar, no soy un dragón por nada. Entonces se me ocurrió una gran idea

-¡Eso es!¡nosotros no sabemos pero ellos si!¡y se quien nos ayudara sin dudarlo!- dije mirándolo con entusiasmo

-¿Quién?- preguntó él confundido

-¡Ayame!- él me miro sorprendido pero al poco tiempo cambió la expresión por una sonrisa

Era cierto, hasta hace poco juré y perjuré odiarla hasta la muerte. Pero desde que hablamos me he sentido mejor respecto a ella, de hecho hasta la quiero. Es realmente interesante ver a alguien que la odiaba pedirle ayuda ahora ¿no es verdad?

Después de eso ambos nos fuimos en dirección al castillo donde se encontraba Ayame, Len sentado en mi espalda obviamente, él no es un dragón y por lo tanto no puede volar después de todo. Ella nos recibió más que gustosa y al escuchar el porque la buscábamos se alegró aún más, ella siempre había pensado que Kaito-nii y Meiko-nee hacían una linda pareja al igual que yo. Nos dio muchas ideas sobre como podíamos hacer que Kaito-nii se le propusiera a Meiko-nee y nosotros le llevamos esas ideas a él, todos nos pusimos de acuerdo por una y ahora el momento de ponerla en marcha había llegado

Len y yo por petición de Kaito-nii nos escondimos detrás de unos arbustos para vigilar que todo saliera bien, y justo ahora estábamos en el parque favorito de Meiko-nee, el cual ahora poseía una hermosa puesta de sol, también cabe agregar que el parque se encontraba vació justo ahora, era el momento perfecto

-Meiko… uhmm… hay algo… que quiero preguntarte- empezó a hablar Kaito-nii, se le notaba muy nervioso por lo cual Meiko-nee lo miro con curiosidad

-¿Qué sucede?¿Y por qué hablas así? ¡Sabía que esa heladería a la que fuimos antes no era buena para ti Kaito!¡pero nunca me haces caso!- empezó a decir ella, se notaba que más que nada estaba bromeando para quitarle a Kaito-nii la vergüenza, lo cual lo logró por un segundo ya que este se rió

-Jeje, no es eso… verás…- volvió a hablar él mientras desviaba la vista al atardecer- bueno… puede ser repentino pero…- hiso una pausa y después volteo a verla con el rostro decidido, cosa que sorprendió a Meiko-nee- Meiko…- en ese momento se agachó y empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos algo, Meiko-nee al comprender la situación (ya que no era muy difícil adivinarlo, ¿cierto?) se sonrojó y sus ojos se iluminaron, la escena era tan tierna- …¿te casarías conmigo?- dijo por fin con el rostro completamente rojo y con la sortija en la mano

-Yo… yo….- intentaba decir ella, se notaba que le estaba costando mucho trabajo hablar por la emoción. ¡Vamos Meiko-nee!¡ya dile que si aceptas!- ¡Por supuesto, Baka!- dijo mientras se lanzaba a Kaito-nii

-¡Lo lograron Len!¿Lo has visto?¡Lo lograron!¿No es fantástico?- exclamé entusiasmada mientras sacudía a Len de los hombros

-Si… si lo es Rin- dijo mientras intentaba que parara pero de repente su vista se perdió en algún lugar… y creo que su mente también

-¿Len?- intente llamarle pero no me hacía caso, así que decidí darle un "pequeño golpecito amistoso" para regresarlo a la realidad

-¡Auch!¡Oye!¡¿Ahora qué hice?- se quejó, yo me eche a reír

-¡Me estabas ignorando baka!-

Y de ahí continuamos discutiendo así, después de unos días Meiko-nee y Kaito-nii nos pidieron que fuéramos sus padrinos de bodas o algo así, por su puesto ambos aceptamos gustosos, pero empecé a notar que desde el día en el que Kaito-nii se le propuso a Meiko-nee había comenzado a actuar extraño… ¿Qué le pasaría?

-(_Len Pov_)-

No había logrado quedarme en paz desde el día en que Kaito se le propuso a Meiko, desde ese día no podía evitar imaginarme una escena igual donde los protagonistas fuéramos Rin y yo. De ahí luego divagaba y en mi mente de repente llegaba la imagen de una enorme y hermosa boda protagonizada por nosotros de nuevo… y por último la imagen de cómo sería nuestro reinado juntos, también con los pequeños nuevos herederos al trono y demás… si seguía así probablemente perdería la cabeza

-¿Por qué no te le propones de una vez entonces?- me preguntó mi acompañante

-¡Pero que cosas dices Haku!- dije mientras mi cara se tornaba de color rojo, a decir verdad Haku siempre había sido la criada que más me agradaba, y cuando Rin se hiso su amiga me agradó aún más y desde entonces a ella es a quien le cuento acerca de cosas así

-¿Y por qué no? Se nota que la amas y quieres compartir tu vida con ella, estoy segura de que ella esta igual, después de todo lo que han pasado sería raro que no. ¿Por qué seguir atrasándolo entonces?- me preguntó y empecé a meditar sobre eso… era cierto, ¿Por qué no?

Luego de hablar con Haku decidí buscar una manera de poder proponérmele a Rin, y también a buscar una manera en la que no muera de vergüenza con el solo pensar que lo haría. Búsqueda que se había estado complicando bastante, puesto que estábamos todo el tiempo ocupados preparando la boda de Kaito y Meiko. Justo ahora de hecho nos encontrábamos buscando el lugar a donde irían de luna de miel esos dos. De hecho estábamos en uno de los reinos aliados de mi reino, era realmente un lugar bonito, creo que era el que más me gustaba, entonces se me ocurrió una idea… podía proponérmele a Rin en este lugar

Después de hablar con Kaito y Meiko logré que nos dejarán un día solos para poder tener una cita con ella, fuimos a varios sitios del lugar e hicimos bastantes actividades, tantas que ya empezaba a anochecer, se acercaba la hora. Al caer la noche Rin y yo nos encontrábamos en uno de los miradores del reino, era verdaderamente hermoso, era la oportunidad perfecta para proponérselo, ante tal pensamiento mi nerviosismo creció

-Rin…- la llamé, pero esta vez se me había dificultado más de lo normal. Empezaba a admirar a Kaito por tener el valor de pedirle a Meiko matrimonio, no era tan sencillo como parecía

-¿Si?- dijo mientras me miraba con una sonrisa, mi rostro enrojeció

-Y-yo… h-hay… bueno… h-hay algo… que… m-me gustaría preguntarte- dije con timidez, ella me puso más atención ante esto

-¿Qué es? Tú cara esta rojísima Len, ¿estas bien?- preguntó, yo solo asentí y me límite a ir directo al grano

-Q-quizá sea repentino… y q-quizá t-te parecerá extraño p-pero…-intentaba decir lo más calmado que podía, cosa que no me estaba funcionando muy bien- S-siento q-que… n-no h-hay motivo p-para… s-seguirlo aplazando más… a-así que… iré d-directo al grano…¿esta bien?- agregué mientras apretaba la sortija con la mano que se encontraba en mi bolsillo en ese momento

-Si, adelante-

-R-rin…- me arrodillé ante ella mientras sacaba mi mano, y con ello la sortija, de mi bolsillo- ¡¿T-te g-g-g-gus-gustaría… c-c-casarte conmigo?- dije por fin extendiéndole el anillo mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza debido a la vergüenza. Había sido más difícil de lo que pensé, sentía mis mejillas arder y podía escuchar claramente y sin necesidad de ningún esfuerzo el palpitar de mi corazón, el cual se sentía como que en cualquier momento se saldría

-¡E-esto es…!- exclamó ella ahora sonando igual a mí - Y-yo… y-yo no sé que decir….- decía mientras intentaba respirar al parecer, yo abrí mis ojos y posé mi vista en ella, se encontraba igual de roja que yo- ¡Y-yo…! ¡Y-yo…! ¡L-len, y-yo…!- hiso una pausa intentando volver a agarrar aire - ¡SI! - gritó su respuesta por fin -¡Si, si, si y si!¡si acepto Len!¡si quiero!- exclamaba emocionada mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a mí haciéndome sonrojar más si era posible.

Yo por mi parte estaba tan feliz que no podía hacer otra cosa más que corresponder a su abrazo y sonreír como un tonto. Y como si se tratara de una cursi escena Shojo de repente el mirador se lleno de luz, todas las luces habían sido encendidas, todas hasta la más minúscula de ellas

-¿Qué onda con esto?¿ahora somos miembros de un manga shojo y saldremos en un anime o qué?- preguntó a broma Rin, ya se le veía un poco más calmada

-Debió haber sido culpa de Kaito y Meiko- dije también un poco más calmado pero sin perder mi enorme sonrisa aún. Ambos nos miramos y nos empezamos a reír. Ciertamente este era el día más feliz que había tenido en toda mi vida. Rin y yo regresamos con los demás mientras aún nos burlábamos de la "escena tan cursi" que había ocurrido, claro, regresamos tomados de la mano y aún cuando llegamos no soltamos la mano del otro en ningún momento… era como si nuestras manos ya hubieran sido atadas por el "hilo rojo del destino"

-[_Fin del Capitulo 17]-_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Y aquí se acabo! ¿cortito? bueno.. igual espero que lo disfrutarán, perdonen si no pude hacer que el encanto les durara mas XD<br>¿Qué les pareció la proposición de Len a Rin?¿Y la reacción de Rin? Apuesto a que ahora aman más a Haku por dar ese pequeño empujón a Len para atreverse xD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^^ ya próximamente será la boda de kaito y meiko y después para el final, para cerrar con broche de oro será la boda de rin y len ^^ si alguno quiere meterse en la boda de rin y len o inclusive en la de kaito y meiko aún tienen tiempo de entrarle, ya saben lo que deben de decirme y yo los aceptaré de inmediato ^^**

**Cindy-Chan! (Cindy Williams Black): Jajaja, aaaww, ¡muchísimas gracias!¡no sabes la alegría que me da! ^^ y pues... ya vez que los humanos ven como entretenimiento a todo, inclusive a ellos mismos, ya sabes que existieron los gladiadores y demás, para eso querían a Mikuo XD**

**Sakura-Chan! (SakuRa KiinOo): jajaja ¿verdad que si? me esforcé para hacerlos lo más tiernos que pude sin que perdieran del todo su forma de ser xD jajajaj pues si, si lo juego jaja xD pero ya vez que mi onii-chan si me abandono bien feo ¬^¬! yo juego la versión en español por que fue la primera que vi ajajaj xD! espero disfrutaras el capitulo Sakura-chan!**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): Siii, esque eres genial, siempre tan linda y luego dices cosas tan interesantes y hasta aveces consigo sacar una que otra idea o inspiración de estos xD! OBVIO! TWINCEST RLZ! RINXLEN 4EVER! jajja xD! no, no, no, me gusto la idea de que te bebas la cerveza de Meiko, lo pondré xD! jajaja wow, pues.. si, es un ahora de un universo alterno xD esta bien tener esos gustos, minimo te sirve para la escuela jajaja xD jajaja ok ok! wah! enserio! nee, pasame tu face para verlo entonces! ^^! jaja ame ese fic, también lo leí así que lo entiendo xD yo ahorita ni debería estar haciendo esto son las 0:18 y mañana tengo clases jajajaj xDD! Jajjaa, entonces ese capitulo te lo dedicare especialmente para ti jajaja XDD! ya see! es tan bonita! *w*! jeje muchisimas gracias 3! jjajaja, es que rin era niñita valiente y queria a su "nii-chan" además... tenía que haber una manera en la que mikuo perdiera aquel corazón tan frío que tenía xD pues... no pondré la luna de miel... pero pondré igual algo genial, asi que... esperalo! xD! jajajaj pues no soy nada buena escribiendo cosas pervertidas puesto que yo misma me muero de la verguenza así que...nada de eso cariño jajaja xDDD! otro dia con mucho gusto jajajaj de hecho es interesante como te dije, bueno... espero disfrutaras el capitulo! \(^O^)/**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): jejeje, ok! muchisimas gracias! lamento no haberte podido hacerte sentir mejor por los examenes y pues... ni siquiera el fin de semana puesto que por aqui hubo un tipo convencion y tenia que seguirle dando vida a rin con mi cosplay (?) jaajjaja espero disfrutaras el capi ^^**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): ¡Yeah! si eres tú quien dice algo así puedo considerarme de verdad buena haciendo tales historias, para que te gustará la de mikuo x rin aun cuando todos tenemos ese ferviente fanatismo por el rin x len..! me siento genial jajaj xD y ntp, ah, la cancion? disculpa la demora, este es el link:  
><strong>** watch?v=7GRrBkLIVWo&list=FLTt9t-QPc_rl-GKJOnJuChQ&index=66&feature=plpp_video me gusta con sub en ingles a mi, espero no te moleste, si no igual y dime y te la consigo ya con subs en español ^^**

**Ryukaze! (Ryukaze-sama): jajjaja bueno, aquí la actualización que deseabas y momento rin x len, espero lo disfrutaras! ^^**

**Xion-Chan! (Xion-chan 14): aaaah! KINGDOM HEARTS! Dx! *loca fangirl de KH* (?) lo siento, es que adoro el juego jejeje y me emocione xD! waaah! es el día mas feliz de mi vida yo creo! TTwTT! que alguien me diga que le inspiro a escribir... dios... es tan... no se ni como decirlo, estoy tan emocionada, muchisimas gracias por tu lindo comentario, es un honor lo que me has dicho, me seguire esforzando y espero disfrutaras el capitulo ^^**

**Y ya debo irme a dormir o mañana no podre levantarme! jajaj! muchas gracias a todos los que dejan review y a todos los que no también! lo importante es leerlo despues de todo! jajja! espero todos tengan un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche!**

**JA NAA!**


	18. ¡Anuncio!

Anuncio:

¡Hi minna!

OK, esto no es el capitulo siguiente de esta historia como verán… pero necesitaba decirles lo siguiente: planeo terminar este fic en los siguientes 2 capitulos, así es, primero vendrá la boda de Kaito y Meiko, y luego la de Rin y Len. La verdad podría hacerlo un poquito más largo… pero de esta manera los capitulos los capitulos serán mas largos xD. Lo que me lleva a lo siguiente.

Para aquellos que DESEAN estar en la boda de rin y len (también puedo ponerles en la de Kaito y Meiko si lo desean pero necesitarían decirme de ya), solo tienen que decirme lo siguiente:

-Cabello:

Obviamente necesito saber que color de cabello quieren, también que tan largo o corto y si lo quieren lacio o chino o ondulado, OK? XD

-Ojos:

El color de ojos que quieren obvio, no es necesario especificar mucho aquí xD

-Vestuario:

Haber, aquí sería si quieren vestido o pantalón, en cuanto el vestido que tan largo obvio, y también necesitaría que me dijeran el color de su vestuario a menos que lo quieran dejar a mi imaginación xD

Y esto es opcional:

**¿De qué lado quieren ser invitados, de la novia o del novio?** esto implicaría también si son humanos o dragones, cabe aclarar n_n

Y! en el caso de **RinyLenKagamine99**: haber cariños! Pues… verán, mi plan es llamarles por como se llama su, etto… cuenta en el … pero creo que con ustedes voy a tener un ligerísimo problemita… y es que… ustedes se llaman igual que los personajes principales de mi historia! (Chan Chan Chaaaaaan! XD) así que… pues necesitaría que me dieran un nombre que ponerles también jeje xD!

Y bueno… pues, en cuanto a Sakura-Chan! (**SakuRa KiinOo**) Y Galya! (**Lady Galya) sus bocetos ya están, las subí al deviantart, aquí los links para que los vean:**

**Sakura: deviantart . Com /#/d4g355q**

**Galya: deviantart . Com /#/d4g35jf**

**Y bueno… pues eso es todo por ahora, ahora me voy, tengo que seguir trabajando en el siguiente capitulo para este fic, mucho que hacer y demás, y debo aprovechar que estoy inspirada jaja xD**

**Bueno… pues lo que quieren aparecer ya saben, solo que diganme YA, no se vale decirme a última hora OK? XD ojala todos pasen un(a) lindo(a) día/tarde/noche! Gracias por leer esto ^^ **

**Ja naa!**

**-Iora Nightmare-**


	19. ¡Boda!

Y como por fin Iora-sama ha decidido escuchar sus suplicas... AQUI EL TAN ANSIADO SIGUIENTE CAPITULO! (?)

jajaja ok ok, yo misma exagero, y como ya dije en mi otro fic, regrese de la muerte (?), no podía dejar a mis amados lectores solitos y sin saber el final verdad? uwu! ajaaj xD! bueno... aquí no metí a nadie por que yo misma me confundí de tantas personas que al final me salieron que quieren aparecer para el siguiente capitulo .! y en cuanto a lo de los bocetos... bien... mejor explico eso al final ok? disfruten el capitulo!

**NOTA: ¡VOCALOID NO ME PERTENECE! este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p>-[<strong>Cap 18.- "¡Boda!"<strong>]-

-(**Rin Pov**)-

Después de esa vez casi no pude pasar tiempo con Len, nos absorbió totalmente los preparativos de la boda. También decidimos no decirle a nadie sobre nuestro compromiso aún, ya era bastante con esta boda como para todavía salir con la nuestra… eso es lo que pensamos.

Así sin darnos cuenta llegó el dichoso día de la boda, todos los invitados ya estaban tomando sus lugares, en cuanto a mí… yo estaba acompañando a Meiko-nee, bien es sabido que una novia siempre debe ser la última en llegar…. ¿Por qué? Sinceramente no lo sé, pero ¡que más me da!

Sinceramente no me quejaba de tener que ser yo quien le hiciera compañía… debo admitir que es bastante entretenido, y prefiero estar aquí a aburrirme esperando con los demás… además… he descubierto algo bastante interesante, una faceta de Meiko-nee que ciertamente jamás había visto

-¡R-Rin!¡pásame más sake por favor!- le escuché decir de repente, una pequeña risita salió de mi boca

-Meiko-nee, si sigues bebiendo así ¡terminarás borracha antes de la fiesta! Además… no le dejarás nada de licor a los invitados, ¡y eso que conseguimos litros y litros para esto!- le dije y volví a soltar una pequeña risita

-¡E-es que no puedo evitarlo!¡estoy tan nerviosa!¿y si el vestido no se me ve bien?¿y si me juzgan por estarme casando con Kaito?¡después de todo él es un príncipe de uno de los reinos! Yo solo soy parte de la armada real…- me decía con el rostro todo rojo, jamás me hubiera imaginado que algún día la vería así, ¡se ve realmente mona!, aunque claro, no es como si normalmente no se viera linda

-Moo, te estas preocupando demasiado, ¿no recuerdas el día en que lo conociste?, en ese tiempo no te importaba mucho- le decía sonriente, aún recordaba ese día a la perfección

[_**Flash Back**_]

-Rin, hija, hoy vendrá la familia de unos buenos amigos míos, son la familia real del reino vecino, así que te pido que te esfuerces para dejarles una buena impresión, ¿si?¿puedes hacer eso por mí?- me decía amablemente mi padre, el casi nunca me pedía nada… es más… casi nunca tenía tiempo para hablarme por su labor como rey, por eso estas pequeñas ocasiones me hacían de algún modo feliz

-¡Si papá!- le respondí con una sonrisa

Después de eso salí con Meiko-nee a preparar todo, a estas alturas Meiko ya se había hecho como mi madre o mi hermana mayor. Pasaron un par de horas como máximo y se me había informado que los invitados habían llegado y debía ir con mi padre a recibirles… obviamente obligue a Meiko-nee acompañarme, ¡estaba segura que sería aburrido!

Una vez que llegue al lado de mi padre solo pasaron un par de segundos cuando ya otra vez se había la puerta, mi padre me dijo que esa era la familia Shion. Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi, estaba tan distraído como yo (si era posible), y cuando me vio me sonrió de manera amable. Él era de alrededor de la edad de Meiko-nee, o incluso un poco mayor

En fin, como obviamente, mis padres (ahora con Ayame como mi madrastra), y los de Kaito se pusieron a hablar de cosas que ciertamente, a una niña de 10 años, como era yo por ese entonces, no le interesaban. Afortunadamente Meiko-nee me quiso acompañar a salir de ahí, por el camino nos encontramos a Kaito, que se encontraba hablando con Mikuo, ugh… ¿Por qué Mikuo-nii siempre salía de la nada?

-Ah, Rin-chan, ¿También te has escapado de esa plática?- me preguntó sonriente, a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza mientras tenía mi mirada fija en Mikuo, nunca sabía cuando ese hermano mío intentaría un nuevo movimiento conmigo por lo que a su alrededor me veía obligada a estar siempre alerta- ¿Quién es tu amiga? Ya la había visto… pero no tuve la oportunidad de escuchar su nombre-

-Meiko, Sakine Meiko, un placer conocerlo Shion-san- dijo Meiko-nee haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, yo solo desvíe la mirada, odiaba tanto las formalidades de la realeza…

-Por favor, solo dime Kaito- le decía con una sonrisa, pude notar que el rostro de Meiko-nee se puso un poco rojo, en ese entonces no entendí el por que de repente después de eso ella pareció enojarse con Kaito-nii y le desvió la mirada, la ingenuidad de la juventud, supongo yo

Total, al final de ese encuentro Kaito-nii y Meiko-nee se la pasaron hablando entre ellos, mientras yo al principio solo intentaba escapar de los constantes acosos de Mikuo-nii, hasta que por fin las cosas se calmaron y solo nos pusimos a jugar como "hermanos normales"… después de que la familia Shion se fue Meiko me reveló que tuvo cierto interés por él… también después de ese día las visitas de Kaito-nii se hicieron constantes

[_**Fin del Flash Back]**_

_**-**_¡¿Crees que puedo olvidarme de tal día? ¡Y no me hagas decir algo vergonzoso!- dijo rápido adivinándome el pensamiento, yo solo continué riendo mientras ella seguía diciendo disparates hasta que llegaron a hablarnos

El camino por el pasillo como siempre parecía interminable (¿Quién los manda a hacer tan largos?), lo cual me hiso preguntarme como se sentiría Meiko-nee, si de por si a mí me parecía así... para ella debía ser un infierno, me suponía yo. Y de repente entre tanta divagación de mi mente, una pregunta cruzó por mi cabeza: "¿Yo también me sentiría así el día de mi boda?", ante tal pensamiento una imagen de mí caminando hacía el altar donde me esperaba Len llegó a mí, cosa que intente borrar tan pronto como la vi

Después de esos interminables segundos en los que se me ocurrían mil y un disparates, llegamos por fin a la entrada del lugar. Como sabrán, es tradición que un familiar entregue a la novia... en este caso... Ayame fue quien entregó a Meiko-nee. Ayame de alguna forma siempre fue muy cercana a ella. El verlas juntas se me hiso de alguna forma conmovedor

Cuando Meiko llegó al lado de Kaito pude jurar que su cara era incluso más roja que el cabello de Ayame, esto me hiso gracia, más esta vez no reí. De repente me vi completamente perdida dentro de la hermosa boda, por primera vez una festividad así no la sentía aburrida. Y en alguna parte de la ceremonia, he de admitir que por un instante, dejé de ver a Kaito y a Meiko para verme a mí y a Len en su lugar. No pude evitar pensar también, que Meiko-nee ciertamente se veía muy hermosa este día, y ya mis acostumbrados pensamientos me inundaron con preguntas como: "¿Mi boda será igual de hermosa?" o "¿Yo también me veré así de bonita como Meiko-nee?", pero esta vez solo los dejé estar, era obvio que no les iba a ganar

El camino a la fiesta ya fue más agradable para mí, por algún motivo tenía que seguir al lado de Meiko, pero como ella ya estaba con Kaito, yo podía estar con Len (el cual estuvo al lado de Kaito-nii todo el tiempo). Así, mientras Kaito intentaba andar de acaramelado con la avergonzada de Meiko, yo me la pasaba hablando sobre tontería y media con Len, por lo cual el viaje fue más rápido de lo que me esperaba

**__**Al llegar a donde sería la fiesta, ya todos se iban separando a tomar una mesa. Todos excepto Kaito, Meiko, Len y yo, que seguíamos juntos. La noche pasaba más rápido de lo que creía... eso o me estaba adentrando demasiado en mis propios pensamientos, tanto que no me dí cuenta de que ya estábamos en el vals de bodas...

-Ellos dos se ven muy bien juntos, ¿No lo crees, Rin?- me preguntó Len con la mirada fija en la pista de baile mientras me tomaba mi mano

-Si...- contesté fijando mi vista también en ellos mientras correspondía a la acción de Len

-¿Crees que nuestra boda será igual de hermosa?- volvió a preguntar

-Si...- dije de manera inconciente, hasta que me dí cuenta de lo que me preguntó- Espera...¡¿Qué?-

-¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Se nota que estas distraída! ¡tú cara se ha puesto rojísima, Rin!- decía él mientras reía sin parar, ¿osaba burlarse de mí?

-¡Len! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a...?- iba a reclamar, pero me interrumpió antes de terminar mi oración

-Pero yo estoy seguro de que nuestra boda no será así, ¿sabes?- dijo de la nada

-¿Huh?- fue todo lo que pude decir en medio de la confusión que ese comentario me causo, él me miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso es por que nuestra boda será mucho mejor, ¿no?- se explicó ensanchando su sonrisa, cosa que de alguna manera acabó con todo mi enfado y terminé sonriéndole también

Después de eso de recién casados volvió con nosotros antes de que pudiera responderle algo, aunque creo que no era necesario. Luego de eso, Len me ofreció bailar... y obvio no me pude negar. Luego de eso se dio lugar al brindis, a arrojar el ramo, a cortar el pastel, etc... etc... etc... ustedes saben como son las bodas, ¿no?. Para cuando acabó la fiesta, yo ya estaba hecha un desastre, más cansada dudo que pudiera estar, pero por algún motivo... Len estuvo bastante serió durante el camino

-Esperen- dijo cuando entramos en el castillo- hay algo de lo que quiero hablarles- agregó, todos lo observamos fijamente (y con todos me refiero a Kaito, Meiko, Ayame, Mikuo, y por supuesto, los padres de Len, los cuales también fueron invitados a la boda... eso sin mencionarme, claro)

-¿Qué sucede, Len?- le pregunté mientras él tomaba lugar a mi lado, y de repente un susurro llegó a mi oído:-"_Ya es hora de decirles, Rin_"-

-Quiero decirles que... Rin y yo nos hemos comprometido- dijo con tranquilidad, todos lo miraron como en shock, y yo solo baje mi mirada al piso sintiendo mi cara arder, ¿Por qué tenía que decirlo justo ahora?

-¿Cuándo paso esto?- escuché decir a la madre de Len en voz sería, yo aún no me atrevía a mirarle el rostro a nadie

-Cuando fuimos a uno de los reinos aliados para buscar el lugar donde sería la luna de miel de Kaito y Meiko-

-¿Y por qué piensan que tienen nuestra aprobación?- escuché decir al padre de Len ahora. Esta pregunta hiso que me entrará el miedo, ¿Qué haríamos si se oponían?... nunca lo había pensado, simplemente el pensar que los momentos que pasamos juntos durarían para siempre se hiso tan común que... no pensé en esa posibilidad

-Nosotros nos casaremos con o sin tu aprobación, padre- respondía Len, agradecía que él estuviera tan tranquilo en estos momentos o todo sería un caos, tal y como lo era mi mente ahora

-Jajaja, ¡Por favor! ¡no tienen que estar tan serios! ¡obviamente tienen nuestra aprobación!- escuché la voz de Ayame rompiendo el ambiente, cosa que me hiso levantar mi cabeza

-¡Desde un principio pensábamos que ustedes eran la pareja perfecta!- decía ahora la madre de Len sonriente

-¿Eh?- dijimos a coro los dos

-¡Pero si hay que empezar las preparaciones de inmediato! ¡tenemos OTRA boda que organizar de inmediato!- exclamó Ayame llena de entusiasmo

-¿Verdad~?- esto último fue coreado tanto por la madre de Len como por la mía

-Creo que no estoy captando del todo pero... ¡Gracias!- dijo Len sonriéndoles, yo decidí restarle importancia y también sonreír, al parecer todos estaban apoyando mi compromiso con Len (todavía no me acostumbro a esa palabra), eso me hacía inmensamente feliz... o bueno CASI todos

-¡Pero Riiiiiiiiiiiiiin!-

-¡WAAAAH! ¡Aléjate de mí Mikuo-nii! ¡HEY! ¡¿Qué estas tocando?-

-¡Hey! ¡eso es mío!-

-¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo la vi primero, Len!-

-¡Tu ya tienes a Miku! ¡Además soy su prometido! ¡Suéltala!-

-¡Ustedes dos denme un respiroooooooooooooo!-

* * *

><p>Quise agregar un poco de humor al final, ¿qué tal?<p>

Espero logren perdonar la laaaaaaaarga espera que les hice pasar, parecía que nunca volvería ¿verdad? xD, ¡PERO!¡no se preocupen! no soy del tipo de persona que le gusta dejar las cosas a medias xD. ahora si... en cuanto a los bocetos... pues los haré pero, no podía soportar dejarlo ya tanto tiempo jjajaaj xD! esos estarán en mi deviant cuando los terminé, quien quiera verlos pues... me lo piden y pues ya pueden verlo no? y si no pues... solo los pondré tal y como ustedes me dijeron ^^ y es que se junto muchísima gente no creí que fueran a juntarse tantos! estoy feliz! además... en este fic me había tardado tanto más que nada por que... el subir este capitulo significa prácticamente que ya estoy cerrando lo de que más gente se venga y yo quería darle oportunidad a todos ^^U!

Y los reviews aquí... vaya... les dejo en claro que los leí todos como siempre, pero siento que yo misma me he confundido entre tanto pedido jeejej, pero de verdad, les juro, en el último capitulo TODAS las personas que me pidieron aparecer, aparecerán. Y les dedicaré ese capitulo a todos los amantes de tal pareja. Y juro que me esforzaré al máximo, quemaré todas mis neuronas si es necesario para que el final sea un final tan bueno como todos esperan! en fin, me despido!

Ja naa! ¡Los quiere...!

-Iora-


	20. My Happy Ending

**¡Y POR FIN! ¡Porque la diosa, Iora-sama, por fin decidió escuchar sus suplicas!(?)  
><strong>**¡Aquí está! ¡EL ANSIADO CAPITULO FINAL CON LA BODA DE RIN Y LEN!**

**Este capitulo lo dedico especialmente, a todos los que en este periodo en el que me decidí a escribir mi primer fic... me apoyaron y me daban animos para continuar escribiendo... ¡SE LOS DEDICO A USTEDES MIS LECTORES! O! **

**Ahora, antes de empezar, les quiero pedir una gran disculpa a todos ustedes, sé que me tarde muchísimo pero... ¡Hey, más suspenso! (?) ejeej ok no. La verdad, me esforcé mucho en este capitulo, para intentar dejar un final que dejara un buen sabor de boca a todos. A todos los que me pidieron aparecer, los puse, tal y como me lo pidieron... espero les guste este capitulo y lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo disfrute al escribir.**

**NOTA: VOCALOID no me pertenece, este fic es por puro entretenimiento sin fines de lucro y bla bla bla xD**

* * *

><p><strong>[Último Cap.- "My Happy Ending"]<strong>

**(Rin Pov)**

Al día siguiente de aquella conversación, Ayame prácticamente me arrastro con ella para contratar a una organizadora de bodas, o algo así es lo que había dicho, se había justificado con algo como: "Tiene que ser la boda perfecta, después de todo… ¡Es **tu día**!", ya ven, al parecer se lo estaba tomando muy enserio… quizá, más enserio que yo, ¿pueden creerlo?

En fin, en este momento nos encontrábamos hablando con la recepcionista de una gran empresa que manejaba todo eso, y al parecer ya conocía bastante bien a Ayame, debido a eso (y a que somos "realeza" claro) fue cuestión de minutos para que una chica viniera a atendernos.

-Ella es Tori Yuzuki- presentó la recepcionista a la chica- Es la mejor organizadora de todo el lugar- agregó

Yo no pude evitar notar que era muy joven, lo cual me hiso preguntarme si de verdad era la mejor, pero bueno, ya saben lo que dicen: "No juzgues a un libro por su portada". Esta chica tenía la piel clara y su color de ojos, al igual que su cabello, era castaño; llevaba el cabello largo (lo tenía muy bonito a decir verdad) y lo ataba en una coleta de caballo baja. Para mi sorpresa, ella no iba del todo formal, algo poco común, pero me agradó.

-Sé lo que estas pensando- dijo al notar mi mirada fija en ella- "¿De verdad es la mejor? Es muy joven, y de por si viste de manera informal", pero si, si lo soy y… tengo corbata- lo último claramente era una broma, pero aún así sonaba como si con eso ella arreglara todo, cosa que me hiso reír

-Jajaja, ¡me has agradado!- exclamé- Soy Rin Nightmare, y he decidido que tú planearas mi boda- Ayame y la recepcionista se me quedaron viendo algo extrañadas, después de todo tomé una desición importante así como así, pero bien… ya me conocen, soy algo impulsiva, y la chica era simpática - Dejo mi boda en tus manos, "Tori-oneechan"- le dije, y esta vez fue ella quien se río

-No se decepcionara, princesa- me respondió con una sonrisa llena de orgullo… ¿o sería altanería?… ¡bah, que más da!

Después de una pequeña charla, Ayame insistió en que de inmediato fuera a ver a la gente del castillo, algo igual fuera de lo común pero… aún así ella aceptó, después de todo… ¿Cómo decirle que "no" a la reina?

El camino fue más corto de regreso que de ida, ya que me la había pasado hablando con Tori, había agarrado cierta confianza con ella y al parecer el caso de ella era el mismo, por lo cual pudimos hacer amistad bastante fácil. Ayame de vez en cuando se metía en la plática, pero más que nada solo nos escuchaba y reía de vez en cuando, al parecer también le había agradado.

-¡GENTE! ¡hemos contratado ya a la persona que organizará la boda! ¡vengan a verla!- gritó Ayame a todo pulmón nada más entrar al castillo, noté que mi acompañante se incomodo por este hecho tanto como yo.

El primero en venir al encuentro (válgame la redundancia) fue Len, el cual nada más cruzar miradas conmigo me regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, cosa que me hiso sonrojar y por un momento me encontré como perdida en otro mundo, pero…

-Hey, ¿Quieres hacer algo cuando salga del trabajo?- Para cuando me di cuenta, Tori estaba justo enfrente de Len diciendo tales palabras mientras tomaba sus manos.

-¡HEY!- grité mientras me acercaba a ellos - ¡Eso es mío! - dije abrazando posesivamente a mi rubio cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

-Oh, el prometido, que mal - dijo con falsa decepción - Si alguna vez te cansas de ella, puedes buscarme, ¿De acuerdo lindura? - agregó en un tono obviamente de broma, esta chica… de verdad era rara.

-¡No te llamará!- Exclamé mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a Len

-R-rin… no respiro…- Le escuché decir, solo entonces reaccione y le liberé de mi agarre

-¡L-lo siento!-

-No importa, igual eres muy linda cuando te pones celosa - me respondió sonriendo, a lo cual me sonrojé

-¡N-no estoy celosa!-

-Aww, ¡pero que linda pareja! - dijo Tori entre risas - Pero, ¿Qué no es un humano? ¡quien lo diría! ¡los rumores de que la indomable princesita se enamoró de un humano eran ciertas! -

-¡¿EH?- Exclamamos Len y yo al unísono.

-Bueno, permíteme presentarme, soy…- Iba a decir, más de pronto la interrumpió la llegada de alguien más

-¿Qué? ¿la organizadora ya esta aquí? ¡eso fue rápido! ¡déjenme verla! - Era Meiko-nee

Luego de eso, Tori intentó presentarse de nuevo, más la volvió a interrumpir la llegada de Kaito (el cual buscaba a Meiko), luego Mikuo, luego llegaron Haku y Dell… y así sucesivamente. Este hecho frustró tanto a mi "pobre organizadora" que se negó a hablar hasta asegurarse de que todos estuvieran presentes, una vez así, se presentó. Luego de eso, Len, sus padres, Ayame y yo nos vimos obligados a quedarnos con Tori hablando de ciertos asuntos que eran necesarios para empezar a preparar la boda.

Al día siguiente, ella volvió al castillo, pero esta vez traía a sus… ¿Ayudantes?, dijo que debíamos conocerlos y terminar de tratar asuntos y… ah, ¡que cansancio!

-Estos dos…- señalo a dos jovencitos que se parecían mucho a Len y a mí, solo que ellos tenían el cabello negro y ojos dorados- Son Rei y Rui, son mis juguetes personales- ambos la miraron con cara de "WTF?" y tanto Len, como yo (que estábamos juntos de nuevo), nos echamos a reír- Los demás… bueno, que se presenten ellos mismos- dijo Tori con una total flojera reflejada en su voz, insisto… ¿de verdad es la mejor?

-¡Soy Sakura Kino!- se presentó una chica que tenía ojos verdes, lo interesante es que hasta en su forma humana tenía los ojos en "línea" (lo siento, no se explicarme bien) como los dragones normalmente los tenemos; su cabello era de color rosa, y tenía una piel blanca muy bonita.- Pueden llamarme solo Sakura, ¡encanta de conocerlos! -

-Soy Hikaru - se presentó otra, tenía el cabello largo y ondulado, de color castaño pero mucho más oscuro que Tori y sus ojos eran azules. - Por favor, díganme "Hika-chan"- agregó con una sonrisa

-Yo soy…-

-¡Chibi-chan!- grité de la nada

-¿Huh?-

-N-nada, lo siento- me disculpe avergonzada, solo me había nacido el decirle así… pero el plan era solo decirlo en mi mente, ¡estúpida boca que no sigue ordenes!

-Claro… Mi nombre es Yuna (**N/A: Chibi-chan! No sabía que nombre ponerte ya que "Chibi-chan" no es un nombre, así que entre a tu perfil y lo leí, espero no importe mucho xD**)- se presentó, tenía su cabello corto y negro, el cual pensé se le veía muy bien, y sus ojos café estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de armazón ligero, le daba un aspecto intelectual a mi opinión, mi primera impresión fue: **una persona madura **- Es un gusto trabajar con ustedes -

- Mi nombre es Kaoru… - se presentó una última chica (si, era la última), parecía tímida. Ella tenía un bonito cabello largo y lacio, cuyo color era blanco, y poseía unos lindos ojos de color azul… de alguna manera, parecía muy inocente, lo cual me enterneció - E-espero podamos llevarnos bien en este trabajo…- SIP, tímida… le quedaba bien a su aspecto.

-Mucho gusto a todos, yo soy Len Kagamine, y ella es mi prometida, Rin Nightmare - Nos presentó Len a ambos - ¡Cuento con ustedes para poder tener una linda boda! - exclamó él sonriente, rayos… este chico shota no tiene remedio.

-Bueno, ahora que han conocido a todo el equipo, creo que sería adecuado discutir ciertos detalles…- empezó a decir Tori

-Espera Tori, antes que nada… ¿Quién es la dama de honor?- preguntó Chibi-chan… si lo sé, no se llama así, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo! ¡para mi es Chibi-chan!

- Etto… ¿Quién?, dices tú… - decía Len mientras me miraba con curiosidad, es cierto… yo no había dicho nada.

Me puse a pensar por un momento… ¿Meiko? No, ella acababa de tener su boda, no quiero presionarla ahora con la mía; ¿Haku? No, tendría que estar apartada de Dell… y eso la pondría de un pésimo humor de seguro, tanto como cuando le esconden el licor (ahora que lo pienso, eso podría formar una bonita amistad entre Meiko y Haku); ¿Miku? … Miku, pues… humm… no veo porque no, igual Mikuo siempre me anda acosando, así que lo vería seguido.

- Discúlpenme un momento - dije y salí corriendo en busca de Miku, había decido que ella fuera la dama de honor… igual, le había hecho su vida un infierno y aún así me perdono tan fácil, será una buena compensación

-¡MIKU!- grité en cuanto la vi, ella volteó a verme con una sonrisa

-¡Rin! ¿Qué sucede?- me pregunto amablemente

-¿Te gustaría ser mi dama de honor?-

-…- Silencio, pasaron unos minutos y ella solo me veía… parecía que se hubiera convertido en piedra, ¿habré vuelto a ser muy impulsiva otra vez?

-¡Me encantaría!- dijo cuando reaccionó con toda la alegría del mundo, tanto así que me abrazó y de haber sido humana seguro ya me habría asfixiado

-¡Entonces ven!-

Tiré de su mano y corrí, más al parecer ella no podía seguirme el paso, así que tube que bajar la velocidad… es un poco complicado lidiar con humanos aún, pero seguro que algún día me acostumbraré… o eso quiero pensar. Al llegar todos se nos quedaron viendo, y yo empujé a Miku justo enfrente de mí

-¡Ella es la dama de honor! - de nuevo hubo un incomodo silencio en el que solo se me quedaron viendo, ¿pues qué, era tan rara?

-Uhmm… Ok- dijo a modo de respuesta Tori y luego volvió a retomar el tema que habíamos dejado

Después de eso, aprendí uno que otro detalle acerca de las bodas, con los cuales no tuve que lidiar cuando fui la dama de Meiko:

*Es importante tener un menú alternativo para los invitados vegetarianos.

*Los invitados no religiosos y que se niegan a entrar en la iglesia tajantemente, suelen alejarse de las bodas a su aire, pero si se concierta con un mesón o bar cercano a un mini cóctel, se arregla el problema.

*Lo del arroz… no es obligatorio, de hecho los pétalos de rosas son más elegantes y románticos (por lo cual, mentalmente decidí usar eso en vez del arroz).

*El recuerdo para los invitados, será mejor si es algo útil.

*El coche puede cambiarse por un carruaje y el adorno floral debe ser simple y en tonos claros.

*La novia ocupará siempre el lado derecho, tanto con el padrino como con el novio, y cuando el novio vaya con la madrina al lugar de la ceremonia, también ocupará la parte derecha.

*Las azafatas hacen casi todo de recepción y cosas así, pueden ser de géneros mixtos, y con dos o tres vale, dependiendo claro, del numero de invitados.

Luego, también me mencionaron que es mue importante tomarnos el tiempo de decidir la fecha apropiada en que queremos hacer la boda desde el inicio, y que eso nos ayudaría a organizarnos mejor. Nos dijeron que preferiblemente fuera una fecha significativa, ya que eso lo haría más especial. Al pensar en eso, Len y yo decidimos que lo mejor era… aquel día en el que nos conocimos, ese día en que intentó sacarme del castillo, y terminé sacándolos yo a ellos. También mencionaron otras cosas que debíamos de tomar en cuenta pero, ¡somos realeza!, no era problema lo que decían.

También me mencionaron acerca de escoger el color de la boda. Me dijeron que es muy recomendable para empezar los preparativos para la boda, el que decidamos que color utilizar, ya que de esa forma sería más fácil el conseguir lo que necesitaríamos. Incluso nos explicaron lo que significan los colores en las bodas:

*Rojo: Belleza, fuerza, pasión, celebración, suerte. (Esto me hiso pensar que, después de todo, coincidía con Meiko, la cual, si utilizo este color)

*Azul: Salud, felicidad, paciencia, creatividad. (Kaito…)

*Amarillo: Intelectual, amistad, cooperación. (Len…)

*Verde: Fertilidad, naturaleza, paz, armonía. (Miku se emociono mucho con este, además es su color, así que… este será de seguro para ella)

*Rosado: Amor, amistad. (Luka…)

*Naranja: Energía, conocimiento (Esa soy yo… principalmente por la energía, ¿verdad? ajaja)

*Morado: Realeza, misterio, espiritualidad, crecimiento. (Gakupo…)

*Blanco: Paz, protección, pureza, justicia. (Haku)

Al final, Len y yo decidimos usar amarillo y naranja, ¿Por qué?, pues… es sencillo, ¡nos recuerdan a nosotros! ¡tan sencillo como eso!

En fin, así con el tiempo… nos vimos muy ocupados, pero, bueno… todo estaba bien. Meiko de vez en cuando me daba uno que otro consejo, y también Tori ayudaba mucho, al igual que todos sus ayudantes… los cuales, por obviedad, eran dragones. Len y yo, a diferencia de la ultima vez, ahora si estuvimos juntos más seguido… él era un poco torpe, por lo cual no sabía bien que hacer, pero estaba ahí para mí, y eso era lo importante.

Y así, se nos fueron varios meses en los que andábamos de aquí para acá, y Tori se había hecho tan buena amiga mía, que incluso me acompaño junto con Meiko y Miku a comprar el vestido indicado para la celebración. Incluso por un momento bromeamos con que, yo vestiría el traje y Len el vestido, me dio risa al mismo tiempo que me enterneció la idea de ver a Len con vestido… secretamente planeé el hacerlo usar uno sin que nadie se enteré.

Ya a unas semanas de la boda, todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar a mi castillo… les explicó, no al que todos ustedes conocen, porque verán… Yo quise hacer mi boda cerca de alguna playa bonita, y Len no se negó, de hecho le pareció lindo. Por lo cual, fuimos a uno de los castillos que tengo (¿Por qué tener solo uno?) ya que esta cerca justamente, de una playa bonita.

La primera en llegar fue Xion-chan, la conosco desde que era pequeña, fue mi compañera en muchas travesuras en las cuales Meiko siempre nos regañaba. Ella tiene el cabello negro y corto, y siempre usa un adorno en el. Esta algo loca a mi punto de vista, pero es muy agradable y buena amiga. Ella lo primero que hiso al llegar fue burlarse de ¿Cómo alguien podría querer casarse conmigo?, y se la paso contándole a Len no sé que cosas de mí, a lo cual el solo le contestaba con sonrisas o pequeñas risitas… empiezo a pensar de que me escogí a algún nuevo tipo de "playboy"

Después llego "Lady Galya", ella solía venir bastante al castillo a atender alguno que otro asunto, ya que… para que yo le diga "Lady", quiere decir que es importante. Ella tiene el cabello rojo con detalles en morado, algo larguillo, y sus ojos son de color negro, ah, y por cierto, tiene una tez clara. Luce muy bien, pero normalmente esta leyendo algo, cosa que yo no hago bastante seguido… ¡pero es porque soy muy activa! ¿OK?

Luego, llego el primero de los invitados de Len (que sean destacados). Su nombre era Ciel, tiene el cabello negro azuloso hasta la oreja, y unos bonitos ojos verdes. Para ser humano me pareció bastante agradable e interesante, aunque no traté mucho con él.

Luego, casi al mismo tiempo, llegó una de mis invitadas (SIP, yo recibí muchísimas, bueno, de lo destacable, como he dicho). Su nombre es Saori, cabello negro hasta la cintura, con unos llamativos ojos dorados, en los colores podría parecerse a los Kagene. Ella pareció llevarse muy bien con Ciel, lo cual me parecía aún más curioso, ya que de por si llegaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

Luego llegó una chica llamada Ayril, muy linda a decir verdad, ella era invitada de Len, por lo que era una humana. Su cabello era negro y tenía un lado más largo que el otro, ella poseía ojos azules. Simpática la chica, también me agrado mucho y de hecho, la traté más que Ciel.

Ah, y casi lo olvido, junto con Ayril llegó una chica más, según supe… su nombre era Kili. Cabello azul cielo y algo rizado en las puntas, ella tenía ojos morados. A ella jamás la traté directamente, siempre fue atravez de Ayril, pero me imagino que era una buena chica.

Después, llego otra de mis invitadas, su nombre era Montse, lo sé… un poco raro a comparación de los demás nombres, pero a mi punto de vista, lo hacía original. En fin, ella tenía el cabello blanco y corto, y tenía ojos rojos… supongo eso le daba un aspecto un poco rudo para algunos, pero a mi me gustaba, ¡un dragón debe ser un ser fuerte después de todo!

Luego de ella, llegó una invitada de parte de Len con un nombre tan original como el anterior, y de hecho pareció llevarse bien con ella, insisto, ¡ironías de la vida!; durante un tiempo, humanos y dragones se odiaban a muerte, y ahora que yo me iba a casar con uno, ¡todos parecían llevarse bien! ¡quien lo diría!. Bueno, me desvió, ella tenía el cabello largo de color café y ojos del mismo color.

La siguiente invitada en llegar, fue Maika Luna, ella era un dragón por lo que era mi invitada por supuesto. Su cabello era rubio, corto y un poco ondulado al final, con un flequillo parecido al mío, y siempre llevaba un moñito del lado derecho; en cuanto a sus ojos… estos eran azules, con un toque de verde.

Luego llego una chica, su nombre era Eien, lo sé… es algo raro, ¡pero bueno! (**N/A: Disculpame Rin Forever! Pero, en mis apuntes de los que querían aparecer en la boda, no tenía un nombre alternativo para ti, y no podía llamarte "Rin", y por supuesto, no quería excluirte, así que, mil disculpas**). Ella tenía el cabello corto y un poco ondulado, y tenía ojos azules (muchos ojos azules huh? Pareciera ser una moda ahora). Ella era una humana.

La siguiente invitada fue una chica llamada Isa. Cabello largo hasta la cintura, color café, y ojos morados. También invitada de Len, por lo que era una humana. Ella también me agradó.

La siguiente chica, igual tenía un nombre raro: Salma, era parte de mis invitados. Ella era alta, de ojos azul grisaseo, de cabello negro y largo que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la cintura, el cual ataba en media coleta. Era agradable, pese a las apariencias era simpática.

La última chica, fue invitada de Len, se llamaba Mikuru (**N/A: MikuHatsune01, debido a que te llamas "Miku" como uno de mis personajes, no te puedo dejar con ese nombre, y como no me dejaste otro nombre, te puse uno que es parecido, espero no te importe xD**). Su cabello era corto y algo ondulado y tenía ojos azules. Era bonita a decir verdad, también simpática… y se llevo interesantemente bien con Miku.

Y bueno, creo que entre los invitados destacables, esos eran todos, y si… había muchas más chicas en esa lista que chicos, ¿razón?, no lo sé, la ignoro, ¡pero juro que mi culpa no es!. Pero en fin, el día de la boda cada vez estaba más y más cerca, y yo me sentía más y más nerviosa… hasta que de repente, ¡puf!, era el día antes de la boda. Por algún motivo, me prohibieron verme con Len ese día, era por alguna tradición que todavía no comprendo bien.

Me había quedado yo con varias chicas de las que habían sido invitadas, y que había nombrado ya en la lista. Por cierto, cabe aclarar que… por obviedad, Tori y su grupo estarían tanto en la misa como en la fiesta, más por invitación mía que por trabajo, después de todo, les había agarrado cierto cariño. En fin, el punto es que estábamos en una especie de "pijamaza" y… bueno…

-¿Por qué esta Rei-kun, aquí?- preguntó Xion

-¡Es mi mascota! ¿Cómo podría dejarle fuera?- exclamó Tori haciendo a todas reír

-¿Y qué haces exactamente con tus "mascotas"- me atreví a preguntarle

-¡No! ¡no la hagas hablar!- exclamó Rei con cierta desesperación en su voz, yo le miré sin entender pero… era demasiado tarde, y en el rostro de Tori se había formado algo que parecía una sonrisa maligna

-Buena pregunta… ¡los obligo a hacer twincest y los grabo!- exclamó ella orgullosa, y de nuevo, todas reímos- ¡Hey! ¡no es una broma!-

- De alguna forma, ¡siento un poco de pena por ustedes!- exclamó Sakura aún entre risas e intento tocar el hombro de Rui pero…

-¡No toques a Rui!- dijo en casi lo que es un grito Rei, más cuando se dio cuenta de aquello se sonrojo y bajo la mirada al piso

-¡Que mono!- exclamamos todas, incluso Rui

-Pero de hecho Rin…-me llamó Tori, haciendo que volviera a enfocar mi atención en ella- Tú y Len son perfectos en una pelicula twincest, ¡algo con mucho Lemmon! ¿Qué dices? ¿No quieres intentarlo?- preguntó con… ¡¿eso era una sonrisa pervertida? Me sonroje a más no poder y le volteé la mirada con aparente molestia, ¡ella podría crearme fácil un trauma! ¡estoy segura!

-¡Rin se ha sonrojado! ¡pero que linda reacción!- dijo Chibi-chan

-No me digas que… ¡aún no lo has hecho con Len!- de nuevo era Tori molestándome, no pude evitar recordar la ocasión en que Len me pregunto de la nada de que saldría de la cruza de un humano y un dragón -¡Es cierto! ¡no lo has hecho! ¡se te nota totalmente!- y de pronto hubo un "¡Kyaa!"al unísono, claro, Rei fue el único en no hacerlo

-¡¿Y q-qué?- dije con mi inquebrantable orgullo pero aún completamente roja

-Tsundere- le escuché decir a alguien, más no estuve segura de quien fue… por lo que me vi obligada a ignorarlo

-Hey, ¿Estás conciente de que todos en la noche de bodas lo hacen?- me pregunto Chibi-chan

-…¿Qué?- no supe si se ponía más colorada (si fuera posible) o cada vez más pálida

-Es la noche de bodas, no esperarás que no haga nada ¿verdad?-

Y entonces caí en cuenta de lo que iba a pasar… ¡por dios! ¿Len y yo… haciendo…?, sentía como si el corazón me fuera explotar, para mí, por más raro que suene… había sido inimaginable, nosotros éramos de los cursis que con un pequeño besito o una tomada de manos ya era más que suficiente… ¿Cómo no pude haber intuido eso? ¡algún día tendría que pasar!… ahora la pregunta era, ¿Estaba lista?… de nuevo, los nervios incrementaron considerablemente.

Y entonces, para cuando me dí cuenta…

-¡Quiero una naranja!- había exclamado

-Entonces Rin… ¿Me decías algo en el día de mi boda?- me preguntó entre risas Meiko, si… lo sé, pequeña venganza, pero ya verá… ¡cuando tengan un hijo, lo educaré especialmente para avergonzarle!

-¡Muy madura Meiko!-

-Lo sentimos Rin, pero ¡es que deberías de verte! ¡te vez tan linda así llena de nervios!- decía Miku justificando a Meiko, traidora… ¡cuando tú te cases, ahora yo me vengaré!- Por cierto… ¿Cómo fue que tú y él se conocieron?, yo solo les vi llegar juntos a mi cuarto- me preguntó para desviar de tema

-Si Rin, a mí tampoco me has contado jamás- le apoyó Meiko

-Pues… si me preguntan y me pongo a contarlo…- empecé a decir - De hecho es curioso el hecho de que ahorita nos estemos casando, ¡cuantas vueltas da la vida!-

[_**Flash Back**_]

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar, había perdido la cuenta. Me sentía cansada, no tenía fuerzas para nada, me pregunto si aquel "dichoso príncipe azul" ya habrá venido por la fastidiosa "princesa" que es esa chica verde. Tenía planes de seguir durmiendo, probablemente haría eso todo el tiempo hasta que un día ya no me vería capaz de despertar (que miserable)… pero, de repente sentí algo pesando encima de mí que me sacaba el aliento

-Auch… ¡Gradioso! ¡¿Y ahora con qué rayos me he tropezado?- Oh, al parecer no era "algo", si no "alguien"… ¿Acaso dijo "y ahora"? ¡que torpe! -¡WAH!- sentí como de repente era liberada de aquella opresión y podía respirar con tranquilidad de nuevo, al parecer se me había quitado de encima, ¡al fin! - ¡¿Estás bien?- sentí como de repente me tomaba en brazo, ¿Qué si estoy bien? ¡por dios! ¿Qué no me ve?. De igual manera… me decidí a abrir los ojos, al abrirlos me quede pasmada, ¡era casi idéntico a mí!

-¡¿Q-quién eres tú? ¡Suéltame!- le ordene, más al intentar pararme… había sentido un punzante dolor que solo me hiso volver a caer, ¡maldita sea! ¡había olvidado a esas estúpidas heridas!

-Tranquila… no debes sobre-esforzarte- dijo, yo le miré con una cara que decía: "¿Y? ¡A mí eso qué! ¡contesta mi pregunta ahora!"… SIP, una mirada que decía muchas cosas - Soy el príncipe Len Kagamine, estoy aquí para llevarme a la princesa cautiva- al decir esto, le miré con interés, pero después desvié la mirada

-No tienes para nada la pinta de un príncipe- dije en cierto tono burlón, pero sin volver a mirarle en algún momento… pude percibir cierto enojo de su parte

-¡Y… ! ¡Y tú no pareces para nada una princesa!-

-Eso es porque no lo soy-

-¿Huh?- fue todo lo que me respondió

-La princesa que buscas… no soy yo, así que… ¡vete ya!-

-L-lo siento pero… no sé en donde está…- ¡Por dios! ¿Acaso él nunca había leído cuentos de hadas? ¡siempre están en la maldita torre más alta! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser llegar ahí?

-Te llevaré…- dije, pude ver como se alegraba… ¿Acaso era idiota? - Pero a cambio…-

-¿Qué deseas?-

-En cuanto estés frente a ella, quiero que te marches sin más- quizá así pudiera conservar mi vida… aunque sea un poco más.

-Te lo prometo- Le escuche decir, bueno… por lo menos este humano era mejor que estar con aquella verdosa. Había intentado pararme para guiarlo, pero…

-¡Tsk! No podría ser mejor…- me quejé, había vuelto a caer. De pronto sentí como me levantaba y me cargaba en su espalda… ¡¿Qué demonios…-?

-Así no habrá problemas en llegar, ¿cierto?- dijo -Solo deberás decirme a donde dirigirme, y yo obedeceré- agregó con una sonrisa, yo le miré desconfiada… más me vi obligada a resignarme, no había mucho que pudiera hacer en mi estado, además, él se ofreció… que humillante, que un dragón tuviera que ser ayudada así por un misero humano…

-Bien, primero que nada salgamos de aquí- dije y volteé mi mirada

-Aún no me dices tu nombre- le escuché decir, ¿para qué rayos quería saber mi nombre?… bueno, dudo que eso vaya a afectar mi vida, supongo, como agradecimiento… puedo responderle a su pregunta, aunque claro… jamás admitiré el porque lo hice.

-… Mi nombre es Rin Nightmare-

-Tienes un interesante nombre- escuché que al decir eso se reía un poco, y es que si… mi apellido era "pesadilla", ¡pero qué derecho tenía de reírse!

-Calla y camina- ordené y sentía como me sonrojaba un poco, agradecí mentalmente que él no pudiera verlo.

[_**Fin del Flash Bak**_]

-Y luego pasó la historia que Miku ya conoce- dije - Aunque claro, como se desmayo quizá no sepa que… yo fui quienes los saco del castillo-

-… ¡Entonces mi príncipe es Rin!- dijo Miku mientras amenazaba con saltarme encima, todas reímos, bien, ¡ya no me sentía tan nerviosa!

-Chicas, ya es la hora- escuché a Kaoru llamarme, tanto como Miku como Meiko sonrieron

-Bien Rin… llegó el momento- empezó a decir Miku

-¿Estás lista?- ahora me pregunto Meiko

-…Eso creo- dije mientras soltaba un suspiro, como si así pudiera deshacerme de ese maldito nerviosismo… ambas volvieron a sonreír

-Entonces, vamos- dijeron ambas y salimos de el cuarto en el que habíamos estado esperando…

-"_Me pregunto si Len… se sentirá tan nervioso como yo ahora_"- pensé para mis adentros

Bien, como les había contado la última vez, todos sabemos que la novia siempre entra acompañada de algún familiar, ¿no?, generalmente es el padre de la novia… pues yo busque a Ayame con la mirada rápido, no quería hacerles esperar, pero…

-Rin- escuché una voz, ciertamente era una voz conocida para mí… pero era una voz que no escuchaba desde mi infancia… me giré por si acaso para asegurarme

-Papá…- Si, era él… sentía que estaba apunto de llorar

-Si Rin, aquí estoy… no podía perderme la boda de mi princesita, ¿Verdad?-

-P-pero… ¿Cómo…?-

-Sht… hablaremos de eso después, nos esperan- dijo y me tendió el brazo, y sin dudar yo lo tomé

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron… y comenzó a sonar la música que anunciaba mi llegada, todos voltearon en ese momento a vernos, y yo pude observar a Len al final del pasillo, parecía una eternidad en la que no le había visto. Todos siempre dicen que, para una mujer, el día de su boda es el día más feliz de su vida… ahora yo les diré que… ciertamente, era el día más feliz de la mía… había vuelto a ver a mi padre y… me iba a casar con ese chico torpe y shota del que, por algún extraño motivo, me enamoré.

No les pienso contar toda la boda, ya que sería algo aburrido y tedioso, a mí siempre me habían parecido así… claro, hasta hace poco, y ahora… no lo sentía para nada así, estaba un poco ansiosa y nerviosa, eso si. Pero bueno, mejor dejemos de divagar, ¡y saltemos al punto importante!

-Len Kagamine, ¿Aceptas a Rin Nightmare como tu esposa, y prometes serle fiel… en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así… amarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el sacerdote, esa frase que todos conocen tan bien… ahora me parecía la pregunta más significativa de la vida, yo no paraba de mirarle… estaba tan ansiosa de escuchar la siguiente frase, que sentía que los segundos se me hacían eternos

-Acepto- y escuché por fin decir a Len, esa frase que lo marcaba mío para siempre. No pude evitar sonreír con entusiasmo al escucharlo, tantas cosas habían pasado… y sin embargo, henos aquí… jurando amor eterno… esperen, ¿eso lo dije yo? ¡desde cuando acá soy tan cursi!

-Y tú, Rin Nightmare… ¿Aceptas a Len Kagamine como tu esposo, y prometes serle fiel… en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así… amarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe?- Oh bueno, supongo que puedo permitirme la cursilería por hoy…

-Acepto- dije con la voz más clara que podía, estaba tan emocionada, que estoy segura de que me hubiera salido atropelladamente la frase si no tenía cuidado.

-Así pues… por el poder que me confiere la iglesia, yo los declaro: marido y mujer- dijo el sacerdote, que por cierto, llevaba rato ya pensando que ¡este viejito se tardaba años en hablar! -Puedes besar a la novia- Len y yo nos miramos con emoción, teníamos el mismo brillo en la mirada… pude comprender en ese momento, que ciertamente, Len había estado sintiendo lo mismo que yo… ¿Cómo podía fingir tan endemoniadamente bien?

-¡Beso! ¡Beso! ¡Beso!- coreaban los invitados, sacándonos de nuestra ensoñación.

-Al público lo que pida, ¿no?- le dije a Len mientras lo miraba sonriente

-Si…- dijo Len de la misma forma, y sin más… nos besamos.

Todo me pareció un momento mágico debo decir, ese día sentí… ¡que vivía en mi propio cuento de hadas!, de esos en que, justo ahora, en cualquier momento… el narrador diría: "_Y vivieron felices para siempre…_"´

Al salir, como había dicho, no quise usar a arroz… en vez de eso, todos aventaban pétalos de rosas, y ciertamente, era más romántico. Luego de eso nos subimos a nuestro vehículo, no era una carroza, ya que… bien, para mí me era más elegante y moderno usar un vehículo a una carroza. En fin, una vez dentro de este, escuche a Len decir:

-Todo esto parece un cuento de hadas, pareciera que en cualquier momento saldrá lo de: "Y vivieron felices para siempre"- al decir esto soltó una risita, yo también lo hice, al parecer había pensado lo mismo que yo - Me pregunto, si para nosotros también habrá un: "Felices para siempre"- agregó, y no pude evitar mirarlo con ternura

-¡Ven aquí, príncipe shota!- dije con una sonrisa y lo estreché entre mis brazos

-¡Hey! ¡deberías dejar de decirme así!- dijo a modo de reclamo, más aún así note la alegría en su voz… sabía que en realidad no era que le incomodará, era que simplemente éramos así y no había motivo para cambiar.

-Mira, la vida no es un cuento de hadas realmente… y por más perfecto que paresca todo ahora, yo sé que terminarán viniendo problemas siempre y eso no es solo para nosotros, si no para todos - empecé a decir, y él guardó silencio para escucharme - Pero, lo importante es… que estaremos juntos para solucionarlos, así como lo hemos hecho veces antes. Estaremos juntos y aprenderemos de nuestros errores, y entonces… nos haremos más fuertes… pienso que ese es el verdadero significado de: "Y vivieron felices para siempre"-

-Rin…-

-Yo por mi parte ¡prometo siempre ser el dragón guardián de mi lindo príncipe shota!- dije sonriendo, ya había sido suficiente de charla filosófica, eso era aburrido.

Al llegar a la fiesta, todo estaba lleno de vida y era divertido, todo era increíblemente perfecto. Había música por doquier, y todos hablaban y reían. Yo por mi parte, pude hablar con mi padre, Takumi Nightmare. Él me había explicado que, después de aquella misión en la que todos le habían creído muerto… Mikuo le había encontrado, gracias a eso sobrevivió y estuvieron en una tipo investigación, eso explica el que Mikuo no me hubiera buscado y de hecho apareciera tarde, aunque mi papá no pudo regresar con él… me había dicho que al principio había pensado que por fin había aceptado a Micho y esta sería nuestra boda, ¡por dios! ¡este padre mío!… pero, Ayame me veía muy feliz

-Rin, felicidades por tu matrimonio con Len- escuché que una voz me llamaba

-¡Tori!- pero no era ella la única que estaba ahí, también estaban todos los demás invitados "destacados".

Tori llevaba una sin manga, de color negro, y su típica corbatita, que por cierto era morada, para decir que era "formal". Traía pantalones negros, y en su cintura tenía amarrada una pañoleta de color morado. Traía botas, igual moradas, y nos guates (de los que no tienen dedos) del mismo color. Llevaba algo en la mano, lo cual llamó mi atención…

-Tori, ¿Por qué llevas esa botella de alcohol en la mano?-

-Pues… verás, se lo quite a Meiko- yo la miré con cara acusatoria- ¡No quiero que se emborrache en tu boda, cariño! ¡entiéndeme!-

-… Lo hiciste más que nada para molestar, ¿verdad?- dije al conocer bien la naturaleza tan bromista que tenía mi querida amiga. Su reacción me dio la razón.

-¡TOOORIIIIIII!- se escuchó un grito asesino por parte de Meiko

-Será mejor que corras, viene para acá-

-¡¿Tan pronto? ¡Nos vemos Rin!- y sin más, se fue corriendo antes de que Meiko llegará, fue divertida la persecución.

-¡Rin, muchas felicidades por tu matrimonio!- corearon todos los demás presentes que se quedarón conmigo

-Todos nosotros estamos seguros, ¡de que no hay pareja que este más destinada a estar junta que ustedes!- hablo por todos Chibi-chan.

Chibi-chan venía de smoking, de color verde oscuro, y con un encaje de color azul oscuro. Y traía un bombín del mismo color. Se le veía realmente bien.

En cuanto a mi amiga, Sakura Kino… que traía un vestido corto de color morado, el vestido tenía detalles en dorado y traía unas botas de un morado aún más oscuro. Lo interesante de su vestido era, que de un lado tenía una manga corta, y del otro no tenía absolutamente nada de manga. OH, y la poca joyería que traía (no es bueno ostentar), era de color dorado igual.

Lady Galya venía de una manera interesante, puesto que ni siquiera se molesto en traer zapatos, pero de alguna manera, eso hacía lucir aún mejor lo que traía puesto. Tenía un vestido corto y blanco, muy sencillo a decir verdad, y una gabardina de color azul que hacía lucir el vestido. Su joyería constaba de un collar, una pulsera que iba debajo de la rodilla, y otra, de mayor grosor, que iba justo en el tobillo… todo de color dorado.

Xion-chan, como siempre traía su adornito en el cabello, y como siempre hacía juego con lo que traía. Era un vestido corto y sencillo de color negro, pero aún así le lucía muy bien. (**N/A: Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de hacer un diseño, de por si ya me había tardado demasiado .**)

Ciel, el cual estaba al lado de Saori, traía una camisa de manga larga, de un amarillo muy clarito, y de su camisa tenía colgada una pañoletita de color negro. También traía una gabardina (pero él la usaba cerrada), de color mayoritariamente amarillo (uno más oscuro que el de la camisa) y tenía pequeños detalles en negro. En cuanto a su pantalón era del mismo color de la camisa y usaba botas negras. (**N/A: Es el traje de Servant of Evil, disculpen mi baja capacidad para describir ropa, por eso generalmente no lo hago ajaja**)

En cuanto a Saori, ella traía un bonito vestido blanco, con un listón rosa en la cintura. También traía un chal de color rosa y un lindo sombrero color blanco con un listón rosa adornándolo. (**N/A: wow, hay muchas de mis notas.. jeje,** **el sombrero es estilo Kami Hikooki**)

En cuanto a Ayril… vaya, ella y su amiga se veían complicadas de describir. Traía un vestido corto, de color amarillo, con varios detalles naranjas. Su cuello era adornado con un listón de color naranja, y en su cabello tenía un adorno que le hacía juego al vestido.

Su amiga Kili, ella venía con un vestido largo… de corset, cuyo color predominante era negro, más en el corset llevaba pequeños detalles en dorado. Y en su cintura, vaya, ¿Cómo decirlo?… tenía una cadena dorada (que le daba fácilmente dos vueltas y aún así estaba flojita, más no se caía) con perlas azules. Ella usaba un collar negro.

Luna-chan, venía con un largo vestido al estilo victoriano, de color blanco. Se le veía bastante bonito, la hacía lucir elegante y sofisticada.

Eien, por su parte, también traía un vestido largo de color azul cielo, y los detalles en color plata. Le lucía mucho el vestido hasta eso… es más, me empezaba a preguntar, ¿Cuánto se habrán tardado todos en conseguir el vestido perfecto?

Isa venía con un lindo vestido corto, puesto que ella usaba unas zapatillas de bailarina… de esas que usan listón, ustedes saben, ¿el color? Era morado, lo cual combinaba bastante bien con ella misma.

Hika-chan había venido con un vestido estraple, el cual le llegaba hasta la rodilla, este era de color azul turquesa con detalles en plata.

Salma por su parte, había venido de vestido blanco, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con un moño negro en la cintura y espirales en la parte del busto de igual color. El vestido era de tirantes, pero no muy delgados. Su calzado constaba de zapatos blancos de tacón, con encaje y moño negro. Se le veía bastante bonito.

Y bueno, a los demás ya no les alcanzaba a ver muy bien por estar hasta atrás de todos, pero ¡oigan! ¡describí bastante! ¿o no?

En fin, la fiesta había sido de mi total agrado, y estoy segura que el de Len también, ciertamente era un día que atesoraría toda mi vida. A la hora del vals, Len y yo nos pusimos a bailar, al principio todo era muy lindo… pero debo admitir que me sentí un poco celosa después al ver a Len bailar con todas esas chicas… a todas las conocía, si, y me caían bien… pero aún así… ¡seguía sin gustarme del todo!, aunque bueno, me di cuenta de que a Len tampoco le gusto mucho cuando Mikuo bailó conmigo, aunque claro… después de eso… el pobre se la paso con muuuchos problemas con Miku.

En fin… yo no creía, poder ser más feliz que en ese momento… a pesar de que hayamos tenido que pasar por tantas cosas, para poder llegar a esto.

[_**Varios Años Después**_]

(**Pov Normal**)

Habían ya pasado varios años desde que Rin y Len se habían casado, y como siempre… muchas cosas habían pasado, de hecho, un par de años atrás… Miku por fin consiguió que Mikuo le pidiera matrimonio, ¡quien lo hubiera dicho!, y Haku y Dell, parecían cada vez más cerca de hacer lo mismo. En cuanto a Luka y Gakupo, nadie sabe como ni cuando, pero al parecer también se habían casado ya… aún así, todos estaban alegres de que por fin se hubieran dado cuenta de su relación, aunque esta no pareció haber cambiado mucho, aún con todos los años que pasaron… Luka seguía golpeando a Gakupo con atún… pero mejor no me pregunten acerca de eso.

-¡Rin-sama! ¡Len-sama!- se escuchó gritar a gumi una de las criadas de confianza de Rin desde hace algunos años, corría el rumor de que salía con gumo - ¡Mikuo-sama y Miku-sama han llegado! -

-Diles que enseguida iremos a recibirles- dijo Len con total serenidad

-¡Vamos! ¡Rinto, Lenka! ¡Sus tíos nos están esperando!- Le llamó Rin a un par de criaturitas.

Así es, después de tantos años… Rin y Len habían podido "descubrir lo que salía de la cruza de un humano y un dragón", el resultado fueron esos pequeños niños que ahora corrían a los brazos de sus padres… habían tenido gemelos, ¿Quién lo diría?. Rinto, había salido igualito a su madre, y de hecho, ahora que su madre lo cargaba en sus brazos… se podía notar incluso más su parecido. Lenka por su parte, había nacido igual a su padre, a Rin le encanta bromear que ahora si habían nacido como debía de ser… puesto que Len era más femenino que ella, Len por su parte jamás encontraba la forma de superar esas bromas, lo cual le hacía la vida más "divertida" a su esposa.

-¡Cuando sea grande me casaré con mamá!- decía el pequeño Rinto mientras besaba la mejilla de su madre, la cual ante tal declaración solo se río

-No puedes, porque mamá es de papá- le respondió Len con una tierna sonrisa a su hijo

-¡Pues te la robaré!-

-Quiero ver que lo intentes- le respondía Len, el cual ahora le sonreía tal y como un niño al que le gustan los retos. En esos momentos pensaba Rin que, jamás se cansaría de esa parte de su esposo.

-No te preocupes papi- decia la pequeña Lenka -Cuando mami te deje, yo me quedaré contigo-

-Lenka, ¿tú crees que perderé?- preguntó con falsa indignación Len, a lo cual todos se rieron

-Ya niños, no atormenten a su pobre padre- intervino por fin Rin, a lo cual Len le sonrió con esperanza - Ese es mi trabajo - agregó, a lo cual todos volvieron a reír

Al llegar por fin a donde les esperaban sus invitados, las damas se sonrieron con alegría, demostrando lo mucho que se habían extrañado en todo ese tiempo. Miku, sin darle tiempo a Rin de bajar a su niño, la abrazó sin más, mientras que Micho y Len hablaban como viejos amigos, sin la necesidad del contacto físico que tenían sus parejas. Una vez que los niños se vieron de nuevo en el piso, sus tíos les llamaron.

-¡Rinto, Lenka! ¡el tío Mikuo y yo, les tenemos un regalo!- dijo alegremente Miku

-¿Qué es?- preguntaron ambos niños con emoción. Al abrir los obsequios pudieron apreciar de que eran un par de pijamas iguales para ellos, ¡pero no eran cualquier pijama! ¡eran pijamas de **pikachu**!

-¡WAH! ¡gracias!- exclamaron ambos niños felices

-Ustedes como siempre tan atentos, muchas gracias- dijo Rin con una linda sonrisa en el rostro

-¿De verdad no tendrán mucho problema con cuidar a los niños esta semana?- preguntó Len

-No tienen de que preocuparse, ¡es su aniversario! ¡ustedes vayan a divertirse y nosotros nos encargaremos de todo!- les respondió Miku sin perder su típica alegría

Y así fue como Rin y Len salieron a celebrar su aniversario como todos los años, a pesar de todo, siempre encontraban un momento para estar juntos y divertirse, incluso aún hablaban como viejos amigos y a veces peleaban como si fueran hermanos, pero sin perder claro, los pequeños detalles que expresaban lo mucho que se amaban, una pareja "perfecta" en muchos sentidos.

-Me pregunto quien será el primero que inicie la relación- dijo Rin de la nada con una sonrisa, su pareja le miro con curiosidad

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-De Rinto y Lenka-

-¡Pero Rin! ¡son hermanos!- exclamó su esposo, a lo cual ella le miro con ternura

-Cariño, entre dragones… no existe el incesto- dijo para después empezar a reír, a lo cual, Len tubo que resignarse y solo la miro con amor, para luego dejarse contagiar por la linda risa de la que era su compañera para toda la vida.

_**Yo pienso que ese es… el verdadero significado del: "Y vivieron felices para siempre…"**_

[~**Fin~]**

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí... concluye el fic que me unió a todos ustedes.<strong>

**Este fic lo hice, para una persona a la que yo amo mucho, él fue mi musa en esta historia y ha sido para él desde que la empecé a escribir. Mi fic, no fue perfecto desde el inicio, puesto que no tenía experiencia ninguna... y aún así... todos me dieron la oportunidad y se los agradesco muchísimo. Si, incluso a ti... que leías y no dejabas review, te lo agradesco, puesto que no era obligatorio... me basta y me alegra el alma, con el que simplemente lo hayas leído: GRACIAS.**

**Sinceramente, jamás creí poder llegar tan lejos y conocer a gente tan genial que tanto leía como escribía aquí... en todo este tiempo llegué a 101 reviews! WOW! siento tan principiante como soy, jamás creí que pudiera ser así. Sé que ya lo he dicho muchas veces, y deben estar cansados pero... muchas gracias.**

**Y quiero que sepan que... no porque este fic haya acabado, me dejarán de leer, seguiré escribiendo e intentaré mejorar las, muchas fallas que tengo. Si ustedes me siguen dando la oportunidad, entonces les agradeceré con toda el alma, y nos seguiremos leyendo.**

**Hika-Chan! : jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado, y... esa era la idea, soy muy joven por lo cual no tengo ni media idea de lo que se debe de sentir al casarse ni lo que se debe hacer, así que me he esforazado bastante investigando y poniendo como creía que debía ser xD y muchas gracias por haberme agregado 3!**

**Dempa-Chan! (Dempa sama): ajaja, pues vaya, gracias a ti, es genial saber que te hace así de feliz mi trabajo xDD**

**Rin-Chan! (Rin Kagamine2): ¡Vaya! ¡me da mucho gusto el saber que te ha gustado tanto! lamento muchísimo la demora, y gracias por el beso ajaja xD**

**Xion-Chan! (Xion-chan 14): Gracias ajaja xD! Cariño, espero te haya gustado el último capitulo! ah... y suerte con el playboy de Len! (?) ajajaja xDD**

**Ayril-Chan! (AyriiL): Jaja, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias! Si ya vez, de hecho en este capitulo pensé en poner que Mikuo aún la acosará... más que nada, ya por la costumbre y para seguir molestando a su linda hermanita, pero naaah ajaja xD espero te guste este capitulo, y... vuelvo a pedirte una disculpa por la tardanza espero sigas pensando que valió la pena uwu**

**Chibi-Chan! (Little Kagamine Love): jaja verdad? verdad? me adora a Meiko! ajaja xD lamento no haberte puesto en la anterior, pero ya vez... en esta si te puse! y hasta eres de los que mas aparecen! x3! y... ya viste, no pude evitar ponerte "Chibi-chan" ajajaja xDD si pero pues ya vez, yo hice mi propio "cuento de hadas" así que.. así tenía que ser ajaja xD y no te procupes, yo fui la que se tardo mucho en subir xDU**

**Miku-Chan! (MikuHatsune01): Me da mucho gusto! ya te traje la conti, disculpame por favor la demora! y... ya vez, mi regalo para ti fue una linda amistad con Miku, que es tu personaje! (?) ah, y también, de nuevo disculpa lo del nombre, pero era necesario xDU**

**Onee-Chan! (YuzukiToriOnee-san): Amore mio! aquí te traje el último capitulo ya! y ya vez, lo prometido es deuda, y aquí yo ya te puse lo que te comente ajaja xD como verás, fuiste a que más saliste cariño! para que veas que si te amo ajajaj xD espero te gustara! y tu tambien disculpame la demora! uwu**

**Mechy-Chan! : Aquí el final! espero te haya gustado! disculpa la demora! nwn**

**Rin-Chan! (rin kag02): discúlpame la tardanza! aquí ya el final, espero te gustara!**

**Bueno... de nuevo les agradesco, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido genial y me ha encantado escribir para ustedes. Espero todos disfrutarán el último capitulo e insisto... yo seguiré escribiendo mis historias raras, si deciden darme la oportunidad... nos seguiremos viendo. Les aprecio mucho a todos!**

**Con mucho cariño, su escritora:**

**-Iora-**


End file.
